


En una Pieza

by ShiroDemon



Series: Alianza de Vengadores [1]
Category: Marvel: Avengers Alliance, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Marvel Avengers Alliance, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroDemon/pseuds/ShiroDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD ha detectado un extraño pulso que cayó a la tierra y ahora se encuentra en una batalla contra todos los villanos por apropiarse de un material galáctico conocido como ISO-8. Por otro lado Tony Stark ha estado envuelto en una relación secreta con Loki desde hace tiempo, encontrándose en la incómoda situación de que el Dios también busca hacerse con ese material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En una Pieza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fanfic en Español!  
>  Este fic está guiado en el juego de Facebook "Marvel: Avengers Alliance"  
>  A la larga posiblemente deje de seguir la misma trama del juego y ah decir verdad aun no sé hacia donde se dirigira la historia :I
> 
> Aún asi espero que lo lean y les guste, ya que no hay muchos fanfics en español de esta pareja que me tiene bien loca :P
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos mis betas, especialmente a Ophelia Greengrass Que ah sido de gran ayuda a corregir todos mis errores, ¿Qué haria yo sin ti? ;x;
> 
> Y eso es todo :'D  
>  Chaus ;*
> 
> The Avengers © MARVEL

Era de noche en la mansión de los Vengadores, el lugar estaba tan callado y tranquilo que se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de una de las regaderas desde pasillos más lejanos; Tony Stark se encontraba tomando una ducha en su baño privado en la mansión, en su cuerpo se apreciaban varias heridas y moretones de las diversas batallas en las que se ha visto envuelto últimamente.  
  
Todo empezó desde que SHIELD detecto un extraño pulso que llego a la tierra, pero como era de esperarse, también los villanos lo detectaron. Hydra, liderados por Viper, fueron los primeros en aparecer y todo había ido en picada desde entonces, IRAD, IMA, Whipslash e incluso esa enorme cabeza gigante han azotado la ciudad en tan solo 3 días y tanto los Vengadores como los agentes de SHIELD han estado trabajando sin descanso desde entonces, durmiendo por pocas horas y vigilando las calles constantemente, este es el cuarto día del caos y hasta el momento parece que todo se ha calmado.  
  
Hace unas horas que Iron Man había llegado a la mansión, arto y agotado, le reconfortaba que no hubiese nadie en el lugar, lo malo, era que estaba vacío porque todos estaban afuera vigilando. Sin embargo en este momento no le importaba otra cosa que no fueran las frías gotas de agua que caían sobre su espalda, el mismo cuarto de baño estaba casi completamente oscuro, alumbrado solo por una suave luz blanca que había implementado el inventor para lograr un “ambiente más romántico” según él.  
  
Stark suspiró pesadamente mientras se reacomodaba debajo del suave toque del agua, el cual reconfortaba su cuerpo cansado, cuando en la oscuridad de la habitación se ve un pequeño parpadeo verde proveniente del brazalete metálico en su muñeca, una alarma silenciosa que le pidió a JARVIS que le mostrase cuando tuviese un… invitado especial, nadie más sabia el significado de esa alarma y es más segura que escuchar la voz de JARVIS dando el anuncio cuando cualquiera podría pasar y escucharlo.

 

El hombre sonrió de modo picaron y sin embargo se notaba un poco de preocupación, antes de soltar una suave risa que vibraba dentro de su pecho. **\- Es como si estuvieras esperando el peor de los momentos para aparecer… -** Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, liberando otro suspiro cansado queriendo agarrar fuerzas de este mismo para salir de la ducha.  
  
La mansión de los Vengadores tenía varias salas de estar y varias habitaciones, por obvias razones la de Anthony Stark era la más espaciosa, la cual contaba con una amplia sala, una enorme televisión y por supuesto, el bar con su mesa y banquillos entre otras cosas, y sin embargo se quedaba corta comparándola con la torre de los Vengadores y su casa en Malibú. Por esta sala caminaba la sombra de una alta y delgada figura, la cual dejo su casco ornamentado con dos grandes cuernos sobre la mesa de centro y su pesada gabardina de cuero sobre el recarga brazos del sofá más grande, antes de caer pesadamente en él, tomando mucho aire y soltándolo lentamente, el silencio parecía reconfortarlo, pasando un par de minutos y la figura empezaba a adormecerse antes de que una voz en la oscuridad le llamara.  
  
 **\- Y yo que pensaba que solo los Vengadores estaban cansados. –** Lentamente las luces se fueron encendiendo, dando tiempo a los ojos de ambos individuos que se acostumbren al cambio, Tony Stark se encontraba vistiendo unos pantalones cómodos y una toalla en sus hombros, mientras su cuerpo aun emitía la humedad de la ducha; el hombre que se encontraba en el sofá libero una suave risa que quedó atrapada en su garganta, mientras yacía con los ojos cerrados.  
  
 **\- Guiándome en lo que vi afuera, yo diría que tus agentes también se han esforzado bastante. –** Respondió el pelinegro sin mostrar deseo alguno de moverse de aquel lugar en el sofá.  
  
 **\- Aa-ha… No son mis agentes, son de SHIELD. –** Dijo Tony, mientras se servía un poco de whisky y al no tener otra respuesta del opuesto, más que un simple gruñido, decidió servir otro vaso del mismo whisky antes de dirigirse a la sala junto a su invitado, conversando y cambiando su voz según lo ameritaba.  **– Sabes Loki… desde aquella vez que me perseguiste día y noche gruñéndome cosas como “Yo no comparto ¡¡Stark!!” creía que te iba a tener más seguido por estos rumbos, porque si de verdad no quieres “compartir” creo que deberías hacer el intento de visitar… -** El hombre quedo en silencio al ver al otro el cual parecía igual de cansado y arto que él, pero sin estar tan magullado y golpeado.  
  
 **\- Mmh… Te ves horrible… -** Dijo el castaño haciendo una mueca, extendiendo el vaso de whisky que fue tomado por el otro el cual le ofrecía una de sus agradables miradas de vete al carajo.  
  
 **\- Tu también… -** El Dios del Caos no se quedó callado, observando el torso expuesto del otro, extrañando el reactor que brillaba constantemente sobre su pecho; su mano libre no pudo evitar posarse sutilmente sobre aquella piel húmeda, mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida ofrecida. **– ¿Debería sentirme celoso al no haber sido yo el que te ocasionara esos golpes? –  
**  
 **\- ¡Ja! Ah pasado poco más de un mes, babe, tenía que encontrar el modo de liberar el estrés… -** El hombre de hierro se estremeció al contacto de esa larga y delgada mano y sus ojos se clavaron en aquellas hermosas orbes color verde esmeralda, tratando de controlar su respiración por el simple hecho de que _“Soy Tony Stark ¡Maldición! un simple toque no debería excitarme”_ **\- ¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí, cierto? –**

 

 **\- Tampoco tú… -** Loki tomó a Stark por la cintura y lo sentó sobre una de sus piernas, quedando pegados el uno del otro. **\- … amante. –** Dijo eso sobre los labios del opuesto, donde un suave y frio aliento les hizo temblar de deseo, por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la razón antes de responder.  
  
 **\- Pero… si esta es mi casa… -** Alcanzo a decir el inventor, antes de que unos furiosos labios se posaran sobre los suyos, arrancándole un gemido ahogado en su pecho, respondiendo a este de inmediato _“Ooh… esa lengua…”_ Fueron las palabras que atravesaron la mente del castaño al recibir la lengua del otro dentro de su boca, estremeciéndolo aún más. _“¿De verdad estaba tan necesitado que tan rápido ya me puso caliente? Es el cansancio, seguro…”_ Una mano se deslizo por su espalda bajando hasta su trasero, dando un fuerte apretón, obligándolo a separarse del beso al emitir un gemido el cual había deseado poder retener.  
  
 **\- Estás muy sensible ¿No, Anthony? –** El Dios pasó su lengua por el cuello del otro, haciendo que este  inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás, la toalla que se encontraba en sus hombros cayó al suelo y las gotas de agua que seguían en su cabello bajaron por su espalda, haciendo que se encorvara levemente.  
  
 **\- Unhf… Cállate… -** Stark se tomó el whisky de un trago, dejando caer el vaso vacío sobre el sofá, antes de asaltar los labios del pelinegro, posando una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra agarrando con fuerza el cabello de su nuca, re-explorando aquella boca que tenía tiempo sin saborear.  
  
Loki, con dificultad, busco donde poner el vaso de whisky, estaba a punto de decidirse por simplemente dejarlo caer al suelo cuando por fin encontró la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá, liberando su mano, aunque algo tarde ya que el castaño aprovecho el momento para moverlo, acostándose encima de él y acomodándose entre sus piernas, Loki no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa al separarse de los labios del otro.  
  
 **\- No pierdes el tiempo… -** Jadeó ligeramente cuando los labios y la lengua del opuesto empezaron a juguetear en su oreja y cuello, al tiempo que movía sus caderas ocasionando fricción entre sus pelvis. **– A-Anthony… espera… -** El Dios trataba de mantenerse enfocado, como si tuviera algo que hacer que no le permitía el lujo de disfrutar y sin embargo el hombre de hierro no le hizo caso y mordió con fuerza esa zona entre la oreja y el cuello que hizo al Dios estremecer, ahí fue cuando el brazalete metálico del inventor parpadeo de nuevo, ahora en una alarma color rojo, al verla este se detuvo y murmurando maldiciones escondió su rostro sobre el cuello del otro. **– Parece que tienes trabajo que hacer. –** Tras decir eso, solo le respondieron con un gruñido entre molesto y berrinchudo. **– Me sorprende que no te hayan contactado antes, siendo el único que está… “descansando”. –  
**  
 **\- Ahí está la cosa… nadie sabe que estoy aquí. –** Se separó un poco el castaño solo para poder mirar al Dios a los ojos.  
  
 **\- ¿Oh? Me lo esperaba. –** Respondió Loki con una sonrisa en sus labios sin perder de vista los ojos azules del opuesto, al presentir su retirada intento ponerse de pie, antes de sentir una mano puesta firmemente sobre su mejilla.  
  
 **\- ¿Y a dónde crees que vas? Aún no terminamos… -** Tony mostró su típica sonrisa conquistadora, antes de apoderarse nuevamente de los labios del Dios y devolverlo a su posición en el sofá.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mientras tanto en el distrito financiero de Nueva York se encontraba una agente de SHIELD sobre su motocicleta, con un café en mano que era más que probable que consiguió en la cafetería local que se encuentra a su lado y teléfono celular en la otra, marcando constantemente sin éxito alguno.  
  
 **\- Creo que Iron Man me ha dejado todo el trabajo… -** Dijo con un suspiro resignado, los demás Vengadores y agentes ya habían reportado que todo parecía tranquilo en los lugares que les habían encomendado vigilar. **– Oh… yo sabía que él tenía un plan cuando inmediatamente brincó a ofrecerse voluntario para vigilar los alrededores de la mansión… -** La agente estaba a punto de suspirar nuevamente cuando un profundo bostezo le gano la acción.  
  
 **\- No se puede hacer nada al respecto, si no se reporta tienes que ir a esa zona. –** Le dijo la voz de Nick Fury por el intercom. **– Y si lo encuentras, tienes mi permiso para darle un buen golpe. –** La chica se sonrió _“Claro, yo golpeando al Iron Man, me pregunto cómo saldría de esa”_ Pensó ella mientras sorbía un poco de café.  
  
 **\- Hare lo que pueda jefe. –** Fury le dijo que se pusiera en marcha de inmediato y corto la comunicación, la agente se quedó un momento más, solo disfrutando de su café antes de que la última gota de este rodara hasta su boca y encogiéndose de hombros, tiro el recipiente en un bote de basura cercano, decidiéndose por poner en marcha la moto. **– De regreso al trabajo. -**  
  
Apenas llevaba la mitad de la zona explorada cuando se detuvo frente a la mansión de los Vengadores, se veía tan sola en este momento, así que decidió volver a intentar lo del teléfono el cual marcaba y marcaba pero nadie respondía. _“Algo me dice que JARVIS ni siquiera está pasando mis llamadas…”_ Si no fuera porque ya suponía que pasaría algo así, la chica estaría pasando por altos niveles de depresión, cuando sintió un fuerte escalofrió y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros, frotándolos para quitarse el repentino frio.  
  
 _“El mundo se está desquiciando… no estamos en tiempo de frio…”_ Pensó, antes de escuchar algo proveniente de entre los árboles del parque que se encontraba frente a la mansión. Al principio la agente supuso que sería una ardilla, pero también estaba lo del repentino cambio de temperatura y se dijo a sí misma.  
  
 _“Si hay algo ahí y no voy a revisar, quedare como una idiota…”_ Así que se bajó del vehículo y preparando su arma se acercó lentamente a dónde provenía el ruido, mientras más se adentraba el frio se intensificaba, empezando a calar en los huesos, hasta que encontró… una ardilla, eso sería común claro, si no fuera porque la criaturita estaba completamente congelada.  
  
 **– Esto no se ve nada bien… -** Dijo en cuanto una enorme sombra la cubrió, se giró inmediatamente hacia ella encontrándose con un gigante de color azul y ojos rojos como la sangre, el cual se sonrió y elevo en el aire una enorme hacha hecha de puro hielo con el afán de atacarla; apenas y pudo esquivar ese ataque cayendo al suelo; mientras el gigante de hielo sacaba su hacha de la tierra, la chica aprovecho para levantarse inmediatamente y correr hacia la motocicleta. **– Aquí agente Ames, ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! –** Dijo en un tono desesperado, ya había combatido contra cosas extrañas en estos días, ¡¿Pero gigantes?! La agente necesitaba un poco de apoyo.  
  
 **\- Aquí María Hill, ¿Qué sucede? –** Fue la respuesta que recibió del intercom y suspiro con un poco de alivio, cuando de un momento a otro un pico de hielo voló hacia ella, pudo esquivarlo nuevamente pero esta vez ese trozo de hielo termino volando directo a la motocicleta, insertándose en esta y quedando completamente destrozada.  
  
 **\- Gigantes, señora, Gigantes de Hielo en las inmediaciones de la mansión. –** La chica busco donde cubrirse, al encontrarlo saco un cuchillo venenoso de su cinto y lo lanzo hacia el gigante, dándole a este en el hombro mientras corría a resguardarse atrás de un coche; inmediatamente la piel del gigante alrededor del cuchillo se tornó de un color morado, dejando claro el envenenamiento.  
  
 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está Iron Man, no está contigo? –** El gigante golpeo la motocicleta, la cual salió volando varios metros, hasta golpear contra la misma mansión, tras ver eso la agente sintió que esconderse detrás de un vehículo no sería una buena opción y aun así es lo único que podía hacer en este momento.  
  
 **\- Negativo, tratare de contactarme nuevamente con él, pero necesito apoyo. –** Hill afirmo, antes de llamar a los demás agentes y Vengadores a que se dirijan a la mansión. Ames decidió dejar el celular de lado, ya que ella estúpidamente le hizo caso a Tony Stark cuando le dijo que usara un medio de comunicación más privado que el intercom para llamarlo.  
  
 **– ¡JARVIS! ¡Sé que puedes escucharme, necesito a Tony Stark y es urgente! –** Al terminar, la chica siente la presencia del gigante acercarse, dándose cuenta que hay más de uno, el otro trae consigo una especie de mazo con el que aplastó el vehículo tras cual se encontraba escondida, y antes que otra cosa pasara, la agente salió corriendo hacia otro lado, disparando contra el gigante envenenado el cual poco a poco se iba viendo más cansado. **– Por favor, por favor, por favor, que llegue alguien antes de que me hagan papilla… -**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tony Stark, por su lado, se encontraba mordiendo las tetillas de un pecho pálido y delgado, que subía y bajaba constantemente por la aceleración de su respiración, debido más que nada a la mano del castaño que acariciaba la prominente erección del Dios sobre los pantalones. Por lo general, Loki no sería tan sumiso, pero en esta ocasión se le notaba afligido, como si estuviera peleando contra una voz que le dice que se detenga y otra que le dice que continúe, ganando esta última cuando siente una ligera mordida por debajo del ombligo, haciendo que libere un lastimero gemido.  
  
 **\- ¿Quién es ahora el sensible? –** Comentó Stark al escuchar el gemido y una suave risa del opuesto, mientras su boca sigue jugueteando sobre su estómago, apunto de continuar su descenso por el cuerpo del pelinegro se escuchó un golpe contra la mansión, fue un sonido algo ahogado por la lejanía entre la habitación y la entrada principal, pero eso hizo que el inventor se detuviera por unos momentos antes de decidir continuar, cuando la voz de JARVIS le interrumpió.  
  
 **\- Señor, me tendrá que disculpar por interrumpir, pero me temo que hay problemas fuera de la mansión y por el grito desesperado de la agente, la cual lleva toda la noche evitando, yo diría que es urgente. –** El Dios del Caos rio entre suaves jadeos al escuchar los murmullos molestos de Stark, este le da un último beso en el estómago, dejando una marca ahí, antes de levantarse.  
  
 **\- No hay descanso para los malvados. –** Dijo el pelinegro, sin levantarse o cambiar su posición, exponiéndose ante el castaño, el cual no pudo si no simplemente gruñir con deseo y pasar una mano por el muslo del otro.  
  
 **\- Ya será en otra ocasión… -** Dijo Stark, el Dios simplemente sonrió, mirando al opuesto levantarse. **– Así que llegaste aquí pensando que no habría nadie, ¿Eh? –** Esa sonrisa no dejaba el rostro del pelinegro, el cual solo pestañeo y giro un poco su cabeza de lado, silencio… eso era todo lo que necesitaba Stark para comprender lo que pasaba. **– Quédate aquí… oh no, mejor vete antes de que lleguen los demás Vengadores… te quiero en una pieza… -** Lo último lo dijo con un poco de trabajo y casi en un susurro, temeroso de mostrar sus sentimientos; el Dios cerro los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá ¿Qué era tan importante como para no temer la llegada de los demás? **\- JARVIS, prepara mi armadura para salir. -**  
  
 **\- Ya está lista, señor. –** El inventor asintió, ofreciéndole una última mirada a Loki, el cual lo observaba con uno de sus ojos abiertos. _“Sea lo que sea… pronto lo descubriré y por el amor de Dios, espero que no tenga nada que ver con el ISO-8”_ Pensó Stark mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia su armadura de Iron Man.  
  
Una vez en la plataforma que iba poniéndole la armadura parte por parte, pidió a JARVIS que lo comunicara con SHIELD. **– Después de todo este tiempo desviando las llamadas a centros de atención telefónica, ¿Está seguro que quiere comunicarse? -**  
  
 **\- Puedes reprochármelo más tarde, solo comunícame... –** Respondió el inventor de modo serio y seco, notándose su falta de humor ante la posibilidad de que este ataque ahora sea culpa del hombre que se encontraba temblando debajo suyo hace unos momentos, JARVIS dio la señal de que ya estaba enlazada la comunicación. **– ¡Iron Man entra a escena gente! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –** Pasaron unos segundos, una especie de interferencia antes de que le respondiera la voz de María Hill.  
  
 **\- Detectamos una puerta interdimencional. –** Hill sonaba concentrada y bastante ocupada, dando órdenes a los demás agentes. _“No, ¿Enserio?”_ Piensa Stark en un modo sarcástico cuando el casco de su armadura se cierra, recordando que tiene que sonar sorprendido.  
  
 **\- ¿Es un chiste? ¿Ahora qué? –** Nailed it; la figura de Loki aparece frente suyo, dándole un pequeño susto antes de darle un beso sobre el casco de su armadura.  
  
 **\- Para la buena suerte… -** Stark sentía que temblaba un poco, tanto por un ligero incremento de ira, como por las enormes ganas que tenia de que ese beso fuera en sus labios y no en el casco, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Loki desapareció, por lo que solo agarro mucho aire antes de suspirar, escuchando en un nivel secundario la voz de Hill en el intercom.

 

 **\- Una perturbación temporal cerca de la mansión de los Vengadores. Se han visto gigantes por ahí. –** Eso despertó a Stark, recordando a la agente que abandonó a su suerte desde hace buen rato.  
  
 **– ¡Gigantes de hielo para ser exactos! –** Y esa fue la agente. **– Me estoy quedando sin cuchillos, ¿Alguien podría ofrecerme algo de ayuda? -**  
  
 **\- Voy en camino. –** Iron Man por fin decidió levantar el vuelo y salir de la mansión, antes de escuchar la profunda voz de su, tal-vez-algún-día-si-no-lo-matan-antes-entre-los-dos, cuñado.

 

 **\- ¿Gigantes de Hielo? Loki… -** Ante la mención de ese nombre, Stark comenzó a sentirse incomodo e inseguro, quisiera mantener al Dios del Caos escondido, pero por lo que notó en él, parece que la única forma de terminar esto sería por las malas. _“Esta relación Héroe/Villano será mi perdición…”_

 

 **\- ¿Tu hermano está involucrado? Está es una juerga de villanos común y corriente. –** Nailed it twice. **– JARVIS, ubícame a la chica. –** ordenó Stark una vez que se encuentra sobrevolando frente a la mansión, hay un gigante de hielo tirado y no muestra signos vitales.  
  
 **\- No sé si él esté involucrado o no. Lo que sí sé es que este caos le resultaría irresistible. –** Tony no pudo evitar siquiera una risa atrapada en su garganta, murmurando para sí.  
  
 **\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo. –** Notó la presencia de otro gigante, el cual lucia muy molesto, buscando algo desesperadamente, así JARVIS localizo a la agente, escondida entre los árboles, tratando de curarse lo más rápido que puede. **\- Si, será mejor que no rompa nuestra… mejor dicho, mi casa. –** Esta vez no es nada fingido, le estaba costando trabajo no estar molesto con Loki en este momento y emprendió el vuelo lo más rápido posible a la batalla, lanzando desde lejos un misil contra el gigante, pero antes de que este impactara, el gigante logro encontrar a la chica, quitando los árboles de su camino con un fuerte golpe del mazo, fue justo cuando el golpe caería en ella que el misil golpeo la nuca del gigante, haciéndolo rugir del dolor y aprovecho Iron Man para bajar por la agente, agarrarla y salir volando. **– ¡Ya te tengo! -  
**  
 **\- ¡Ah buena hora! –** Le reclamo ella, pero lo dejaría pasar solo porque siente un poco de culpa al abandonarla, aunque solo es un poco.  
  
 **\- Un “gracias” no estaría nada mal. –** Estando un poco lejos del gigante, la dejó posar sus pies en el suelo, antes de ver el cambio de expresión en la chica y la cual grito.  
  
 **\- ¡Cuidado! –** Tony se giró lo más rápido posible solo para encontrarse de frente contra un pico de hielo que lo golpeo en el pecho y lo lanzo unos cuantos metros, golpeando contra el suelo y soltando varias chispas mientras la armadura va raspando el suelo. La agente corrió hacia Tony para cerciorarse de que este se encuentre bien, al notar que poco a poco se va levantando, ella se detuvo para enfrentarse a la bestia, disparando varias veces contra este, parecía funcionar, pero no era lo suficiente para dañarlo a tiempo cuando una flecha atravesó el cráneo del gigante sacándolo del juego definitivamente.

 

 **\- Parecía que necesitaban algo de ayuda. –** Respondió Hawkeye a unos metros de ellos; Ames al verlo siente un gran alivio, más que nada porque el gigante ya está fuera de la jugada y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar un poco. **– Buen trabajo agente. –** Sonrío el arquero una vez estando cerca de ella y le ofreció una mano para levantarla.

 

 **\- Gracias… pensé que no saldría de esa… -** Ella tomó su mano y se levantó nuevamente, notando apenas como le dolía todo el cuerpo.

 

 **\- ¿Cómo a él si le agradeces? -** Reprocho Iron Man, poniéndose de pie también, comprobando si su armadura tenía demasiados raspones ante la caída.

 

 **\- Podría decirle que es porque él no desapareció, dejándome a mí todo el trabajo, pero temo herir sus sentimientos. –** Hawkeye no pudo evitar una risotada cuando Iron Man simplemente resoplo ante el comentario de la chica.

 

 **\- Ella me agrada, señor. –** Dijo JARVIS después del reproche de Stark, el cual solo lo mando a callar.

 

 **– Ah sido una noche muy larga… -** Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 **\- La cual parece todavía seguir. –** Se escuchó la voz de Nick Fury por el intercom. **\- Hydra, IMA y ahora esto… todavía no hay tiempo de descifrarlo. Contengan esto agentes y asegúrense de que los Vengadores tengan una base a la cual volver. –**

 

 **\- ¡Muy bien! –** Dijo la agente mientras buscaba algo entre las bolsas de su uniforme, sacando una especie de pistola que llevaba consigo un tanque con liquido verdoso, lo apunto hacía en medio de los tres y esta emitió una onda expansiva que curaba las heridas y devolvía fuerza al cuerpo. **– Creo haber visto más gigantes en el parque mientras me atacaban estos otros, aunque tal vez me equivoque ya que no me atacaron… -** Hawkeye sonrió ante eso.

 

 **\- Bobbi y yo los contuvimos un buen rato antes de que Natasha pidiera refuerzos, así que hay que apresurarse. -** La agente asintió y comenzó a andar tras del arquero, mientras Tony se quedó algo serio, mirando hacia la mansión, antes de levantar el vuelo nuevamente.

 

 **\- ¿Quieren un aventón? –** Dijo, justo en el momento en que los agarro a ambos en pleno vuelo y los elevo con él, Clint lucia desconcertado al principio ya que no se esperó el agarre y la agente… ella se aferró como gato asustado a la armadura de Iron Man.

 

Las batallas continuaron, pareciendo que nunca acabarían, incluso después de la llegada de los Asgardianos, Thor y Sif estaban combatiendo contra una horda de gigantes en otro edificio, mientras entre Iron Man, Hawkeye, Mockingbird y la agente, defendían a Black Widow que trataba de cerrar la puerta interdimencional, la cual estaba ocasionando una especie de falla con las comunicaciones; una vez cerrada solo era cuestión de acabar con los gigantes que quedaban y sin embargo algunos habían logrado escapar.

 

 **\- ¡Agente! Quisiera traerles buenas noticias. –** Habló María Hill por el intercom. **– Al cerrar la entrada de los gigantes, se ha avistado al Destructor en uno de los edificios de la zona noroeste. Widow, tu prioridad es llegar hasta ahí y ofrecer soporte a Thor y Sif que ya se encuentran en el lugar, Hawkeye y Mockingbird te acompañaran para acabar con los gigantes que queden en el camino. –** Natasha asintió, poniéndose en marcha de inmediato, antes de ser seguida por Clint y Bárbara que ni se esperaban que la pelirroja saliera tan rápido.

 

 **\- ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes? –** Dijo Ames, mientras veía como los otros tres agentes y vengadores, se retiraban. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Hill les respondiera.

 

 **\- Hay una pulsación extraña proveniente de la mansión. –** Tony se puso rígido en un momento, observando a la agente, la cual lo volteo a ver un poco confundida ya que ella estaba segura que él estaba en la mansión hace… ya no sabe si fue hace una o dos horas. **– No estamos seguros de que pueda ser, así que ve con Iron Man a revisar. –** El inventor se notaba inquieto, tocando las yemas de sus dedos con el pulgar de la misma mano.

 

 **\- Puede que no sea nada grave, así que iré solo. –** Otra pausa de María que hizo que Tony se decidiera por adelantarse para tomar vuelo.

 

 **\- Negativo. –** Respondió Hill, haciendo que Iron Man se detuviera un poco ante la duda. **– Arriesgaste no solo la misión si no a una agente de SHIELD al separarte, no queremos que eso vuelva a pasar. –** El castaño murmuro molesto, mientras la agente apagó por unos instantes su intercom.

 

 **\- Señor Stark… Ahm… ¿No… no estaba usted en la mansión hace rato? ¿No notó algo extraño? –** La chica no necesito decir más antes de que Stark se decidiera y sin decir nada, levantó el vuelo y fue directamente a la mansión, dejándola atrás; Ames suspiro al no sorprenderle la reacción del hombre y de manera decidida se dirigió hacia donde mismo, tomando algunos pasillos entre edificios que le permitirían llegar relativamente rápido.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Iron Man entro a la mansión, no se molestó siquiera en quitarse la armadura y anduvo lo más rápido posible buscando a Loki, lo encontró sentado en la sala principal, aún con su vaso de whisky en la mano, posiblemente la tercera servida, si no es que ya empezó la segunda botella. JARVIS cortó toda comunicación exterior antes que Iron Man alzara la careta de su armadura.

 

 **\- Sé que hay una especie de acuerdo entre tú y yo de no decir los planes que tiene el otro; aunque extrañamente es como si ustedes siempre supieran qué es lo que estamos haciendo. –** Loki sonrió un poco, tomando más del vaso en su mano. **– Pero necesito saber exactamente qué estás haciendo aquí… ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Tenías mucho tiempo sin atacar a los Vengadores y de un momento a otro… ¡¿Gigantes de hielo?! –** El Dios terminó con su Whisky y dejo el vaso en una mesa, antes de responder.

 

 **\- No sé cómo puede gustarte tanto este licor… eh probado mejores… -**  
  
\- ¡Loki…! – Stark no alzo la voz, pero esta sonó más autoritaria y hasta cierto punto rogaba por una respuesta, el Dios suspiro antes de levantarse del sofá, por un segundo, Stark juraría que su imagen se vio un tanto borrosa pero culpo nuevamente al cansancio.

 

 **\- … Lo siento mucho. –** Ante la disculpa, el castaño se encogió de hombros, sintiendo como si su armadura pesara el doble, el Dios se acercó a él y poso una mano sobre su mejilla. **– Anthony yo… -** Tony alzo el rostro, mirando directamente al pelinegro antes de escuchar que alguien entraba a la mansión.

 

 **\- ¡Señor Stark…! –** La agente se detuvo en seco al ver al Dios del Caos en la sala, el cual al verla, cambio completamente su semblante a uno más agresivo, Tony al notarlo trato de detenerlo queriendo tomarlo por la mano, encontrándose con que esta era nada más que una ilusión.

 

 **\- Preferiría que no intervinieras en esto… -** En un segundo, al lado de Iron Man, se encontraba Loki con su armadura completa y una lanza en su mano, mientras la otra la tenía extendida hacia el castaño, de esta salió una especie de pulso color rojo oscuro, que lo lanzó unos metros de él.

 

 **\- ¡Loki se encuentra en la mansión de los Vengadores! –** Dice Ames por el intercom, respondiendo Fury a la alarma, dando las ordenes de ir directamente a la mansión, más sin embargo los gigantes siguen siendo un problema y a la mayoría le tomara un tiempo llegar; sin darse cuenta, Loki ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella y usando su lanza la golpeo en el costado, sacándole no solo el aire si no también algo de sangre que salió de su boca, antes de ser lanzada violentamente contra la pared contraria.

 

Iron Man trataba de levantarse, pero la armadura pesaba demasiado y sentía el cuerpo más cansado de lo habitual, el hechizo parece ser que consumía energía, dejando la armadura completamente inútil. **– Señor, puedo redirigir algo de energía a un solo impulsor pero no a la armadura completa. –** El inventor, rápidamente empezó a lidiar con su traje, buscando y encontrando los agarres manuales para salir de la armadura en estos casos, pero le estaba tomando tiempo.

 

Loki agarro por el cuello a la agente y la alzó, aún sin asfixiarla. **– Siempre me eh asombrado de lo frágiles que son los mortales, un simple golpe como ese y ya quedan fuera de batalla… y aun así puede haber una manera de darle más vida y fuerza a alguno de ustedes, ¿Acaso te parece mal que busque una solución a su mortalidad? –** La chica lo miró a los ojos antes de cerrarlos con fuerza y emitir un ligero gemido de dolor cuando el Dios le presiona los dedos en el cuello, él estaba tan concentrado en matarla en ese momento que no se fijó que ella sacaba un cuchillo venenoso, el cual aprovechando la cercanía, logro atravesar su armadura y enterrarse en su piel, causando daño y envenenamiento.

 

Loki gruño molesto ante el dolor y la lanzo con fuerza al suelo, haciendo que se desmayara del golpe, saco el cuchillo de su piel y lo miro antes de lanzarlo por igual sin darle importancia. **– Eso te va a costar caro… -** Tomo su lanza y estuvo a punto de atravesarla con ella cuando un disparo fue a dar directo a su casco, llamando su atención.

 

 **\- No es modo de tratar a una chica… -** Dijo Iron Man, el cual apenas se podía mantener de pie ya que el hechizo había logrado alcanzar su cuerpo también, en su mano derecha sólo un repulsor, que daba la apariencia de que aquel fue el único disparo que le quedaba pero el inventor aun así no bajaba la guardia. **– Ese hechizo no fue nada agradable, ¿Sabes? –** Stark respiraba agitado, obviamente cansado, pero conservando a Loki en la mira el cual se fue acercando a el poco a poco, hasta posar la punta de su lanza sobre el cuello del opuesto.

 

 **\- Sería mejor que te quedaras al margen… -** Loki tenía un aspecto más serio y aparentaba firmeza.

 

 **\- Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso… -** La mano de Iron Man empezaba a temblar por el peso, ayudándose de su otra mano para conservar la postura, un hilo de sangre resbalaba de su cuello, ahí donde el filo de la lanza se posaba y ninguno de los dos hacia más, principalmente porque el repulsor ya no tenia energia y ambos lo sabían.

 

Ames despertó al poco tiempo de haber golpeado el suelo, y entre susurros escucho un poco lo que ambos hombres decían, se giró lentamente para quedar boca abajo, apoyándose en sus codos. Sentía que había dejado parte de su cabeza del otro lado, lo que no resultaba difícil de creer cuando sintió un poco de sangre bajar por su cuello y frente, sin importar, busco su pistola en algún lado, al encontrarla trato de apuntar a Loki pero todo le daba vueltas y el disparo falló logrando solo llamar la atención de ambos hombres.

 

Loki iba a volver a terminar su trabajo, antes de que se escuchara una tormenta fuera de la mansión y el martillo de Thor prácticamente entrara por las paredes, golpeando a Loki en el pecho. **\- ¡Loki…! –** Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Thor en cuanto volvió el martillo a su mano, Tony aprovechó para llegar hasta la agente, la cual había vuelto a perder el conocimiento y el castaño apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse a sí mismo de pie, así que no podía sacarla de ahí.

 

**\- ¡JARVIS! Comunica a Fury que la agente está muy malherida y necesita que la saquen de aquí. –**

**\- Enseguida, señor –** Iba a ser difícil que la ayuda llegara de inmediato y en este momento Stark no tenía una manera de cómo ayudar en la batalla a menos que dejara a la agente sola y fuera como pudiera a tomar otra armadura.

 

 **\- ¡Hermano querido! ¡Justo a tiempo! Estaba pensando en ti. –** Espetó Loki, quitándose la tierra de la armadura que había dejado el golpe y que aparentara lo que quisiera, era notorio que este le había afectado lo suficiente ya que parecía estar en mucho dolor.

 

 **\- ¿Pensando en cuanto te va a doler esto? –** Fue la respuesta de Thor, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hermano.

 

**\- ¡Ja! Humor. Aunque predecible. Repetir lo que dice alguien con una pregunta. El truco más viejo del mundo… -**

**\- Silencio, traidor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Te aliaste con los mortales? –** Thor buscaba respuestas de alguien que no estaba realmente dispuesto a darlas o al menos no sus razones enteras.

 

 **\- ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Escúchate. Ya sabes por qué. Lo puedes sentir, al igual que yo. –** Loki preparó su lanza, ahí es cuando Tony sabía que la mansión iba a estar fuera de servicio por un tiempo, ya que una batalla entre estos dos nunca terminaba bien.

 

 **\- Se acabaron tus juegos, Loki. –** Thor al imitar a Loki se puso en posición de batalla por igual.

 

 **\- Seguro que no. Los cielos le han dado un regalo a este planeta. Pienso reclamarlo. Después de reclamar tu cabeza, por supuesto. –** Tony resoplo ante eso, pensando en lo mucho que sonaba al antiguo Loki y no sabía si debería de sentirse muy preocupado.

 

La batalla comenzó cuando Thor se lanzó contra Loki, blandiendo el martillo y golpeando otra ilusión, el tramposo apareció detrás de él, pero no logro engañar al rubio una segunda vez y este se giró para detener la lanza usando el martillo, al chocar esta reboto alejándose del Asgardiano y aprovechando la entrada este golpeo a Loki en las costillas, ocasionándole mucho dolor y lanzándolo lejos, sin embargo Loki logró no caer sobre su espalda, si no manteniendo el equilibrio al posarse en cuclillas e invocó una ráfaga mágica lanzándola hacia el opuesto.

 

Tony se había decidido por dar la orden a JARVIS de enviar otra armadura, pero se dio cuenta que no podía ni siquiera levantarse ya, el hechizo había terminado por consumir la mayor parte de su energía, dejándolo exhausto.

 

 **– ¿Necesitan un aventón? –** Se escuchó la voz de Hawkeye, quien había llegado junto con Mockingbird, habían logrado colarse entre la batalla que cada vez dejaba más escombros por la casa. **– Vaya… te ves horrible… -** Dijo el arquero haciendo una mueca al observar a Tony, que sólo gime una risa, recordando que no hace mucho él le había dicho lo mismo a Loki. **– ¿Y por qué estás semi desnudo? –** Clint observó a Stark el cual solo trae puesto un pantalón, antes de ser interrumpido por Mockingbird.

 

 **\- Clint, necesitamos sacarlos de aquí, parece que el edificio se vendrá abajo… -** Bobbi tomo a la agente Ames sobre sus hombros y Hawkeye ayudo a Tony a ponerse de pie, para así llevarlos fuera de la mansión, los dos Dioses estaban metidos en su propia batalla, destrozando el lugar, no de poco en poco.

 

Agentes de SHIELD ya se encontraban afuera para atender de inmediato a Ames y a Tony, no paso mucho tiempo para cuando el Dios del Caos salió volando de la mansión, destrozando una pared en el proceso y cayendo al suelo, su lanza ya muy lejos de su mano.

 

Thor daba un salto en el aire, invocando relámpagos con su martillo, el golpe iba directo a Loki pero este logro moverse y levantarse de un salto, sin embargo, Thor reacciono rápidamente y levanto el martillo, golpeando de lleno a Loki, este no lo lanzo pero lo hizo retroceder, hasta un punto donde no pudo moverse más y callo sobre una de sus rodillas, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de modo amenazante y un aura mágica se veía en sus manos. _“No puedo perder… ¡No ahora!”_ Pensaba el Dios, su respiración agitada no sólo por el cansancio si no también por el veneno del cual no se había percatado.

 

Loki se dio cuenta que poco a poco estaba siendo rodeado, tanto por SHIELD como por los demás Vengadores que estaban llegando, no importaba, estaba decidido a seguir peleando hasta que, de entre los agentes, alcanzó a ver un par de familiares ojos azules que lo observaban con preocupación, notó que Stark trataba de mantenerse pendiente, a pesar de apenas lograr sostenerse y que constantemente Hawkeye lo tomaba del brazo para llevarlo al transporte, no decía nada, solo se mantenía neciamente en el lugar, observando.

 

 _“Te quiero en una pieza”_ Estas palabras se apoderaron de la mente de Loki, quien cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, no podía creer que esas palabras revolotearan en su cabeza haciéndole dudar. **\- Sentimentalismo… -** dijo el Dios en un suspiro y la magia en sus manos comenzaba a desvanecerse, miro por última vez a Tony antes de bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota.

 

Stark no pudo esta vez retirar la mano de Hawkeye que por fin se lo llevo al transporte para atender sus heridas. Thor no se había movido de su lugar, esperando el ataque de su hermano, deseando que se detuviera de una vez, cuando la magia se desvaneció de las manos de este, el Dios del trueno quedo un poco confundido e infinitamente agradecido que por fin su hermano se haya detenido. **– Vendrás con nosotros a Asgard, hermano. –** Loki levanto la mirada, viendo llegar a Sif.

 

 **\- Ya no quedan más gigantes cerca pero muchos han escapado, me quedare aquí para asegurar que se acabe con todos. –** Thor asintió y Sif miro a Loki, el esperaba encontrar total desprecio en esa mirada, pero por otro lado inspiraba decepción. El Dios del Caos se había mantenido oculto por mucho tiempo, sin atacar ni causar destrozos, tanto Sif como Thor esperaban que así continuara y que algún día volviese a ser el de antes.

 

Loki rio por lo bajo sonando más como un bufido. **– Llévame a casa entonces… -** No opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Thor lo levanto, algunos Vengadores fueron a la mansión para observar el nivel de daño y otros continuaron con la tarea de vigilancia tras la escapatoria de los otros gigantes.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Stark se encontraba inquieto en la nave, no dejando a los paramédicos hacer su trabajo, antes de escuchar la voz de Nick Fury en el intercom. **– La amenaza parece contenida por el momento, Loki se ha dado por vencido y va de camino a Asgard junto con Thor. –** por fin Tony se quedó quieto. _“¿Asgard…?”_

 

 **\- Buen trabajo, agentes y Vengadores por igual, esperemos que después de esto tengamos algunas horas para descansar, con suerte tal vez una o dos. –** Algunos paramédicos rieron por lo bajo, antes de que Fury cortara comunicación. Stark estaba en estado de shock, escuchaba a los médicos que le hablaban en ecos lejanos y simplemente se recostó. _“Ese idiota… se supone que debía escapar…”_ Pensaba, se sentía extraño que era el único que deseaba que el villano hubiese escapado pero ante su situación era algo lógico el sentimiento, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar al regreso de Thor para saber qué ha ocurrido con Loki. Su mente se sentía difusa y cada vez le costaba más trabajo tener los ojos abiertos hasta el momento que cayo dormido, totalmente exhausto.


	2. Estúpida águila de sangre

Tony Stark despertó lentamente, encontrándose en medio de su habitación, la cual estaba casi por completo oscura. Desde el día en que quitó el reactor de su pecho, siempre que no podía dormir se daba cuenta de que estaba envuelto en oscuridad, por lo que implementó en la habitación ligeras luces, puestas estratégicamente para que no molestarán a la hora de dormir pero que mantuvieran el cuarto visible.

 

Le parecía que estaba siendo infantil, se supone que ya había pasado la edad en la que le temía a la oscuridad, sin embargo, ahora por una tonta costumbre y aquella vez que se internó en un agujero espacial para salvar a la ciudad, ya no soportaba estar en un cuarto completamente oscuro.

 

Stark duró un tiempo sin moverse, ni siquiera para reconocer sus alrededores, no había necesidad, él sabía que estaba en su cuarto en la torre de los Vengadores, suspiró ligeramente reconfortándose en el silencio, cuando sintió movimiento en la cama, giró su rostro y se encontró con un par de adormilados ojos verdes.

 

 **\- Hey… -** Dijo en un tono suave apenas audible, mostrando una ligera sonrisa y giró un poco su cuerpo para estar frente a su acompañante. **– ¿Te desperté, Loks? –** El pelinegro se reacomodó en la cama.

 

 **\- Difícilmente, no estabas haciendo ningún ruido. –** El castaño notó, ante la poca luz, que Loki se veía más pálido de lo normal y mostraba un poco de sudor en su frente.

 

 **\- ¿Una pesadilla, entonces? –** El pelinegro suspiró un poco irritado antes de asentir con la cabeza. Stark se apoyó sobre un codo para elevarse un poco y pasó su otra mano por la frente del opuesto, pasando parte del pelo que le cubría el rostro detrás de su oreja, lentamente su mano bajó acariciando su rostro hasta el mentón, antes de poner su pulgar sobre el labio inferior.

 

Instintivamente el pelinegro al sentir el toque sobre sus labios, movió su cabeza de un modo un poco brusco, emitiendo un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y temor. Hubo una pausa, donde Tony alejó su mano un poco, esperando a que Loki se calmara y hablara, éste agarró mucho aire antes de eso. **– Sentía… que no podía hablar, que mi boca estaba sellada y no podía emitir ningún sonido por más que gritara… -** El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de tomar la barbilla del opuesto para mirarlo.

 

 **\- Sólo fue un sueño, Loks. –** Tony sonrío suavemente, antes de bajar su rostro para dedicar un suave y delicioso beso sobre los labios del opuesto, el cual se relajó un poco y posó sus manos sobre las caderas del castaño, acercándolo más.

 

 **\- Sí, lo sé… pero aun así, a mi magia le toma tiempo deshacerse de las cicatrices… -** Stark miró los delgados labios de Loki, observando unas cicatrices en forma de puntos que le decoraban los alrededores. _“Coserle los labios como un castigo…”_ El sólo pensar en ello lo irritaba, deseando poder ir a gritarle a Odín o a Thor por esa mala decisión.

 

El toque suave de una mano sobre su pecho lo distrajo, mirando hacia abajo, encontró la mano de Loki acariciando la cicatriz donde anteriormente se encontraba el reactor. **– ¿Se te extravió algo? –** Dijo Stark en un tono cómico, sonriendo de lado, especialmente ante la mirada que le ofreció el Dios.

 

 **\- Mi lámpara de noche. –** Respondió Loki en tono burlón, que al castaño le hubiera molestado en otra ocasión de no ser porque dijo “mi” lámpara en lugar de “una” lámpara.

 

 **\- Ya veo… ¿Quisieras que la tuviera nuevamente? –** Loki chasqueo la lengua, él ya sabía la historia detrás del reactor y cómo eso ha llegado a poner en peligro la vida de Tony, así que no, no la quería de regreso. **– ¡Vamos! A mí no me engañas, tú quieres tener un medio sencillo para acabar conmigo en caso de que tengas un mal día y sólo te esté molestando. –** Stark se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, pegando su frente con la del opuesto sin dejar de sonreír, eso ayudó a Loki a saber que el castaño sólo estaba jugando, así que giró sus ojos un poco y le siguió el juego con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

 **\- ¡Claro! Es mucho más complicado ahora arrancarte el corazón en caso de que me hagas enojar. –** El pelinegro rió por lo bajo, sintiendo como el opuesto rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y entrelazaba sus piernas para estar más cómodos.

 

Pasaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando del calor del otro hasta que Loki volvió a acariciar esa cicatriz, notando como unos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y una sonrisa completamente carismática adornaba aquel rostro **– Tus manos no se pueden estar quietas. –**

 

Loki bufó antes de responder. **– Puedo… puedo curarla, desaparecerla… si tú quieres… -** Stark lo miró seriamente por unos segundos, esa cicatriz no le encantaba y la idea de no tenerla no era poco atractiva aunque esta tuviera un ligero valor sentimental. El castaño se acercó a besarlo, antes de responderle.

 

 **\- Primero cura tus heridas, ya después podrás ver por las mías… -** Dijo sobre los labios del otro. Loki sonrió y descansó su mano completa sobre el pecho del opuesto cuando una suave luz color verde rodeó su mano por una fracción de segundo.

 

 **\- Dale tiempo… puedo curarnos a ambos… -** El Dios sonrió y pasó ambas manos por el pecho de Stark, subiendo lentamente hasta los hombros y así abrazarlo por el cuello. El castaño sonrió ladinamente y presionó un poco más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro, pegando completamente sus cuerpos antes de apoderarse de los labios del opuesto en un beso tranquilo y lento. Pasado un rato Loki rompió el beso y alejó a Tony, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

 

 **\- ¿Loki, qué ocurre? –** Stark se dio cuenta de que sus labios tenían un sabor a cobre y notó como Loki cubría su boca con su otra mano, para después observarla, su expresión cambio completamente, notándose un miedo terrible en sus ojos antes de alzar la mirada para observar al castaño, éste lo miró con horror y preocupación al notar como sus labios se encontraban ahora sellados con un grueso hilo negro y todo su mentón estaba chorreado de sangre.

 

 **\- No… ¡Loki! –** El Dios se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar, su respiración se aceleró y miraba a Stark como si se tratase de un niño asustado, Tony iba a tratar de tocarlo cuando una sombra de facciones vikingas apareció detrás de Loki, alzando en el aire un hacha que se encontraba en su mano, la cual al bajar se enterró en la espalda del pelinegro.

 

De un momento a otro es como si Tony ya no estuviera ahí, sin poder hacer nada más que observar cómo el cuerpo de Loki caía y el hacha volvía a alzarse y justo antes de que el arma volviera a golpear, Stark despertó, jadeando asustado mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

 

Tony se recargó sobre sus codos y miró a todos lados, algo agitado después de despertar tan bruscamente, hasta que reconoció el lugar, su habitación en la torre de los Vengadores, oh ironía. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que logró calmarse y soltó un tembloroso suspiro antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Pasó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo como no había ninguna cicatriz ahí, antes de posar ambas manos sobre sus ojos, así permaneció en silencio por unos minutos _“Estúpida águila de sangre…”_ Pensó mientras sentía como el ritmo de su corazón regresaba a su estado natural. **– ¿Qué horas son, JARVIS? –**

 

 **\- Es medio día, señor. –** Stark suspiró pesadamente y bajó sus brazos, dejándolos extendidos. Se quedó callado en la casi oscura habitación por un tiempo, notando como estaba ya acostumbrándose a dormir a mitad de la cama. **– ¿Desea que abra las persianas? –**

 

 **\- Seguro… sólo… hazlo lentamente. –** El inventor se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza hasta que pasara el ligero dolor que siempre tenía al despertar tan de pronto. Las persianas empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, hasta que la luz que entraba empezó a molestarle en los ojos. **– Hasta ahí JARVIS, no quiero todo un golpe de luz tan temprano. –**

 

 **\- Desde luego, señor. –** Incluso en la voz robótica de la inteligencia artificial, se alcanzó a escuchar un suave tono sarcástico que en alguna otra ocasión hubiera preocupado al inventor, sin embargo, aquel sueño aún le calaba en la memoria, mirando hacia la mesa de noche donde se encontraba descansando su Tablet, recordando la posible razón por la que haya tenido esa pesadilla. Todo empezó en la mañana pasada.

 

Le había llegado un mensaje de Alessa Ames, la agente que había sido atacada por Loki hace un mes. Al principio Stark pensaba que el mensaje era para preguntar acerca de las armas que se habían hecho a partir del ISO-8, eso o tal vez quería invitarlo a salir, porque claro, todo mundo quiere un pedazo de Stark para sí.

 

Lamentable o afortunadamente, dependiendo el punto de vista, el mensaje no era ni una ni otra, este tenía un archivo adjunto y una pequeña carta.

 

“¡Hola Sr. Stark!

 

Después de la misión de antier contra Magneto, escuché mencionar el nombre de Loki, lo que me recordó que no le habían avisado de la llegada de Thor a la tierra y justo acaba de entregar su reporte de lo ocurrido en Asgard. ¡Estoy un poco sorprendida! No tenía idea de que Thor conociera tan bien el lenguaje y la ortografía que manejamos aquí, aunque tal vez estoy equivocada y alguien más lo haya escrito por él.

 

De cualquier manera, tenía el presentimiento de que podría interesarle darle una ojeada, así que le mando una copia del reporte junto con este mensaje.

 

¡Que tenga buen día!

Atte. Agente Alessa Ames.

 

Pd. No se lo diga a nadie, es un secreto.”

 

Stark se sonrió al leer la última palabra ya que, efectivamente, todo es un secreto. Al principio dejó el reporte de lado, no muy seguro de querer leerlo, incluso asistió a reuniones e hizo su trabajo en las industrias Stark sin remilgar por el simple hecho de que quería ignorarlo. Pero al llegar a la torre ahí seguía, esperándolo, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su trabajo en el laboratorio ya que la idea no dejaba su cabeza.

 

Hasta altas horas de la noche por fin se dio por vencido y leyó el reporte en su habitación. Era un reporte sencillo y no demasiado extenso, lo hace bastante típico de Thor, posiblemente sólo lo hizo por órdenes de Fury, por otro lado Alessa tenía razón, estaba muy bien escrito y tenía algunas palabras un poco extrañas y anticuadas, por lo que el inventor se imaginó que Steve le había hecho el favor a Thor de ayudarle con el reporte.

 

No parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal, lo que más llamo la atención de Stark fueron las palabras “Justicia Asgardiana” y “Castigo apropiado” lo que lo puso más tenso y decidió investigar. Fue casi imposible encontrar algo acerca de castigos vikingos que mencionaran más que los ahorcamientos por piratería o la “Águila de Sangre” con la cual cortaban a la víctima por la espina dorsal, haciendo un par de cosas desagradables más para al final echar sal en la herida, Stark no pudo si no pensar en todo eso con Loki e incluso llegó a sentirse un tanto enfermo, pero estaba convencido de que Thor no estaría dispuesto a hacer eso con su hermano.

 

Así llego a investigar toda la mitología referente a Loki, era muy posible que estuviera equivocada, pero no era como si le hubiese preguntado al pelinegro para saber si era verdad o no. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, lo de cocerle los labios había sido muy real, así como también lo del veneno de serpiente sobre su rostro, ya que hubo un tiempo en que vio las cicatrices cuando Loki reapareció y posiblemente aquello fuera algo que hicieran con mucha regularidad.

 

Entonces se detuvo, dejó de buscar e investigar, esto lo estaba volviendo loco. _“¿Qué estás haciendo Tony? ¿De verdad sientes algo tan fuerte por él que te tiene tan mal?”_ Pensaba el inventor mientras cerraba todas las ventanas que estaba leyendo. _“Estoy… seguro que encontrará un modo de escapar, siempre encuentra el modo…”_ Se auto zapearía si no fuera porque ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado y no servía ni siquiera para hacerlo sentir mejor por ama… gustar… de un villano. **\- Ok, es todo. ¿JARVIS, qué hora es? –**

 

 **\- Son las 7 de la mañana, señor. –** Stark dejó botada la Tablet sobre la mesa de noche y se puso cómodo antes de acostarse, tardando un rato en caer dormido en lo que su mente se quedaba en silencio, no esperaba que 5 horas después se despertará tras una pesadilla que había empezado muy bien. Necesitaba despejar la mente, pero antes, una ducha lenta, fría y reconfortante. Tristemente, el toque frio del agua le recordaba a las manos de Loki.

 

Tony estaba a punto de darse de topes contra los azulejos en un intento de liberar su mente del Dios, pero amaba demasiado su brillante intelecto como para ponerlo en peligro al dañarse la cabeza, así que decidió un método menos violento para liberar algo de estrés: Masturbarse.

 

Tomó su miembro con la mano derecha, moviendo ésta lentamente hasta que empezó a ponerse dura. Su mano estaba fría gracias al agua, logrando un efecto deseado en su cuerpo cuando se le enchino ligeramente la piel y se estremeció. Aceleró un poco más el movimiento, girando su muñeca cada vez que su mano se encontraba en el glande e instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, emitiendo un gemido ahogado.

 

Hizo que su mano fuera más lento, pero comenzó a mover más sus caderas, produciendo una deliciosa sensación mientras en su mente visualizaba el estrecho agujero de Loki, así presionó un poco más el agarre sobre su miembro, sintiéndose completamente duro. Pero aún no era suficiente, entonces se recargó en la pared y abrió un poco las piernas, comenzando a guiar su mano libre por su cuerpo hasta pasar por sus testículos, presionando y acariciándolos, antes de seguir buscando su entrada, al encontrarla, apoyó una de sus piernas en una parte elevada de la ducha para darle más entrada a su dedo medio, el cual empezó a moverse en círculos fuera de ésta sin detener el movimiento de su otra mano.

 

Poco a poco el musculo fue relajándose hasta lograr meter su dedo, liberando de sus labios un gemido entre doloroso y placentero, metiendo inmediatamente un segundo dedo, empujando éstos de manera constante y a la par con la mano que lo masturbaba. Siguió el movimiento hasta que encontró su próstata, produciendo un estremecimiento de placer en su cuerpo que amenazó con debilitar sus piernas, pero una vez encontrado el punto siguió masajeando este, y empezó a jadear y gemir sin pena alguna.

 

La tensión en su cuerpo aumentaba estando cerca del orgasmo y comenzó a masturbarse más rápido, buscando su liberación casi desesperadamente hasta que se corrió en su mano. Apretó fuertemente  la mandíbula ahogando su último gemido, volviéndolo más un profundo gruñido atrapado en su pecho. Aún después de su orgasmo, no se detuvo, continuó las estimulaciones un tiempo más hasta agotar todo su semen, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco y saco los dedos de su interior.

 

Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Su respiración era pesada y acelerada pero iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Esperó un momento a que su mente fuera menos difusa, disfrutando ese estado placentero de relajación, recordando que su último pensamiento antes de correrse fue Loki, sus labios, su aroma y su calor. El inventor entreabrió los ojos, observando las puertas de cristal empañadas por el agua. Liberó un suspiro pesado antes de separarse de la pared para terminar de ducharse, limpiando así todo rastro de evidencia de su cuerpo.

 

Al salir de la ducha, sólo agarró una toalla para secarse el pelo y entró a la habitación completamente desnudo, le importó un bledo dejar un camino de agua desde el baño hasta la cama, donde simplemente se echó boca abajo, dejando por fin que su cuerpo se relajase en forma. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que la voz robótica de JARVIS se escuchara.

 

 **\- ¿Disfrutó su ducha, señor? –** La IA recibió como respuesta un gruñido ahogado por las sabanas, que sonaba positivo. **– Le sugiero que, si no piensa secarse, se cobije antes de que se resfrié. –** Otro gruñido antes de que Stark empezara a rodar por la cama, enrollándose así en las sabanas, quedando de nuevo boca abajo. **– Supongo que eso bastará. –** Así volvió el silencio por un par de minutos, en donde Tony ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

 

 **\- El Sr. Rogers me manda a decir que tiene que bajar a comer, ya que está seguro que se saltó la cena y por lo tanto el desayuno también. –** El inventor suspiró profundamente, preguntándose si lo dejarían relajarse en paz en algún momento.

 

 **\- No tengo hambre, y por favor despiértame sólo si es una emergencia. Planeo dormir un poco más… -** La IA asintió, quedándose en silencio completamente, así Tony se fue adormilando poco a poco, cayendo dormido por segunda vez y en esta ocasión no soñando nada extraño.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Han pasado unas dos horas cuando mucho, y aquel brazalete metálico de Stark empezó a parpadear con una suave luz verde. Sin embargo, Tony estaba plenamente dormido, con su brazo afuera de la cama después de un intento de desenrollarse de las sabanas, consiguiendo sólo sacar ese brazo.

 

En estos casos JARVIS empezaría a emitir un suave tintineo en el brazalete, junto con una ligera vibración, como si se tratase de un celular, pero está vez simplemente ah detenido el brillo. Mientras tanto, en la sala dentro del piso de Stark en la torre, apareció Loki, vestido con ropas casuales, unos jeans negros, una sudadera color verde con capucha y debajo de esta, una simple camiseta color negro.

 

 **\- Está dormido… -** Dijo Loki en medio de la sala, ya que cada piso era como un espacioso departamento, así que también incluía sala aunque se consideraban los cuartos de cada uno.

 

 **\- Así es, señor. –** Respondió la IA, Loki cubrió su rostro con la capucha, en el cual se veían algunos golpes, lo más sobresaliente era su labio partido.

 

 **\- No tiene caso entonces… -** Suspiró y se giró, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

 

 **\- ¿No desea que lo despierte? –** Loki se detuvo en su andar, encogiéndose de hombros y posando una mano sobre su nuca.

 

 **\- Debe de estar muy cansado, tal vez sea mejor que yo regrese en otro momento. –** Él mismo lucia bastante cansado también, mientras masajeaba un poco su cuello. Hubo una pausa de JARVIS, pero este habló justo cuando Loki iba a dar otro paso.

 

 **\- Él ha estado muy preocupado por usted, Sr. Odinson. –** Loki suspiró profundamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, parecía que la IA no tenía pensado dejarlo ir **. – Y si recuerdo correctamente, él le pidió que hiciera el intento por visitar. –** El Dios soltó una suave risa, presentía que aquella voz robótica no sentía mucho afecto por él, pero todo lo hacía por el bien de su creador, así que Loki cedió.

 

 **\- ¡Bien! ¿Ha comido algo, al menos? –** Otra pausa, como si la IA se estuviera pensando dos veces antes de responder a aquella pregunta.

 

 **\- No desde ayer al medio día. –** Loki bufó, eso significaba que prácticamente no había comido en 24 horas.

 

 **\- En ese caso iré por algo de comer. –** Así el pelinegro se dirigió al elevador, y se le quedó mirando un momento, notándose dubitativo. **– JARVIS… podrías… no sé… ¿Usar está cosa? –** Stark era el que normalmente manejaba los elevadores de los lugares a donde habían ido cuando él quería una “salida más común”

 

 **\- Según mis archivos, usted nunca usa el elevador. –** El Dios murmuró algo con tono molesto, buscando a los alrededores del elevador, hasta encontrar el botón y presionarlo, de inmediato el botón brillo de color rojo, pero así como se encendió se volvió a apagar. **– Yo no recomendaría eso, hay más Vengadores usándolo en este momento. –** Loki soltó un suspiro exasperado.

 

 **\- Entonces avísame para cuando pueda usarlo. –** Y se hizo el silencio. La pregunta seguía en el aire y la IA no parecía estar dispuesta a ayudar si no se respondía a esta antes. **– ¡No tengo magia! ¿Está bien? Sólo tengo suficiente para ocultarme, pero no para tele transportarme. –** Loki gruñó ligeramente al ver que estaba siendo obligado a explicarse ante una voz incorpórea, pero eso parecía haber funcionado ya que las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par.

 

Loki entró al extraño mecanismo, el cual no era muy grande, pero al menos no era incómodamente pequeño como otros en los que ha estado. **– ¿Una pizza estaría bien? –** El Dios comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, sacando una tarjeta de crédito que Stark le había dado hace tiempo en caso de que quisiera comprarse algo sin la necesidad de aparecerlo con magia, sólo la había usado un par de veces.

 

 **\- Por supuesto, señor. –** Hubo un silencio mutuo, donde Loki se recargó en la pared del elevador. **– ¿No le parecería mejor sólo pedirla? –** El pelinegro se estaba empezando a exasperar un poco ante la insistencia de la IA.

 

 **\- Quiero tomar aire fresco… -** Espetó Loki, apretando los dientes.

 

 **\- Según mis datos usted casi acaba de llegar de la calle. –** La IA parecía no estar dispuesta a rendirse en su  afán por molestar al Dios y sólo se escucharon murmullos molestos. **– Sólo admita que no sabe usar un teléfono. –** Se escuchó un ligero “nunca” entre los murmullos del pelinegro. **– También pudo haberme pedido que yo llamara a la pizzería. –** Continuó la IA mientras el Dios le ignoraba. Fue un largo trayecto hasta la planta baja de la torre con esa maldita voz que no lo dejaba en paz.

 

 **\- Ya voy de salida, ya no le veo sentido, así que iré yo. –** Loki respiraba profundamente, liberando el aire con lentitud para relajarse.

 

 **\- De acuerdo, señor. –** El elevador se detuvo, pero las puertas no se abrieron de inmediato. **– El pedido ya está hecho, solamente necesita pagar y traerlas. –** Se escuchó un seco ‘tud’ cuando Loki hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en exasperación y golpeó ligeramente la pared del elevador, aunque le agradaba saber que ya no tenía que pasar media hora escogiendo ingredientes. **– Revise por favor su StarkPhone. –**

 

Loki frunció el ceño en confusión, no recordaba que traía ese aparato en el bolsillo, al verlo, en éste se mostraron las coordenadas de la pizzería más cercana. **– Cuando regrese, marque el número 377 en su celular y le abriré el elevador, por el momento puede empezar a ocultarse. –** Loki estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron e inmediatamente uso su magia para hacerse invisible, escabulléndose entre Steve Rogers y Bruce Banner que estaban entrando.

 

 **\- ¿Uh? –** Banner se detuvo, mirando fijamente el elevador, Steve ya estaba dentro de éste y se giró para ver al otro con confusión.

 

 **\- ¿Pasa algo? –** El Hulk frunció un poco el ceño y después  negó con la cabeza, antes de entrar al elevador junto con el rubio.

 

 **\- No nada… se me figuró ver a alguien dentro, pero seguramente lo imaginé. -** Loki miró desde afuera como los dos hombres entraron al elevador y éste se cerraba. Suspiró ligeramente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. _“Tal vez debí hacerle caso a JARVIS…”_ pensó después del ligero susto que había pasado.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Habían pasado alrededor de 40 minutos cuando Tony empezó a moverse, liberando un ligero suspiro antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. El cuarto estaba en silencio, y sentía su brazo dormido al estar éste fuera de la cama. Cambio su brazo de posición para que éste despertara, sintiendo ese molesto cosquilleo que ocurría siempre que la sangre volvía a correr.

  
 **\- ¿Durmió bien, señor? –** Preguntó JARVIS, hablando a un volumen bajo y así no resultar molesto para su creador. Recibió una respuesta positiva del adormilado Tony Stark, el cual se empezó a desenrollar de las sabanas, para luego estirar un poco su cuerpo. **– Hay comida en la sala, señor. Será mejor que vaya antes de que se enfríe. –** Stark no emitió ninguna respuesta, aún se encontraba con el sueño encima pese a haber tomado aquella larga siesta. Pero por lo menos ahora se sentía realmente relajado.

  
Se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con su bata después de ponerse unos calzoncillos. Salió del cuarto bostezando, hasta que notó movimiento en el lugar. Frunció el ceño y enseguida pestañeo constantemente para despejar la vista que se le había nublado por las lágrimas del bostezo. Loki, por otro lado, se mantuvo en silencio pues no esperaba que el mortal se despertara y lo descubriera con media rebana de pizza en la boca.

  
 **\- ¿Loki? –** Preguntó Stark, con voz ronca por el sueño y algo confundido. Una vez que logró enfocar al otro hombre, notó como su rostro estaba golpeado y tenía el labio partido. El Dios no tuvo realmente tiempo de reaccionar para cuando ya tenía a un Tony abrazado a él, con las manos metidas bajo su ropa, tentando su espalda.

  
 **\- ¡¡E-Hey!! Anthony… ¿Pero qué…? –** Loki encorvó su espalda ante el dolor que sintió súbitamente y presionó sus dedos en los hombros del opuesto, el cual sintió algo liquido empapando sus dedos y rápidamente sacó una de sus manos de entre la ropa, mirando sus dedos manchados con un poco de sangre y jadeó en sorpresa, alzando su vista para ver al pelinegro.

  
 **\- T-Te… ¡Te hicieron el águila de sangre! –** Declaró el inventor, claramente alterado, con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de terror. Mientras que Loki entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja en confusión.

  
 **\- Creo que sigues un tanto dormido, Anthony, mejor vete a acostar. –** El mortal se negó y exigió una explicación para la sangre que seguía fresca en sus dedos. Resignado, Loki terminó por explicarle que no era nada tan grave como lo que estaba imaginando y lo convenció de sentarse en la sala.

  
Más tarde, tras una breve explicación, Loki ya se encontraba sin camisa, dándole la espalda a Tony, mientras éste pasaba una toalla húmeda con un poco de alcohol y agua sobre las varias heridas que tenía el Dios. Parecía que habían sido causadas por constantes golpes a base de látigo.

  
 **\- Así que este fue tu castigo… -** Dijo Tony seriamente, mientras observaba como los músculos de la espalda de Loki se tensaban ante el contacto con el alcohol, delatando así como este estaba soportando el ardor.

 

 **\- Sabes que ha habido peores… -** Confesó Loki, al tiempo que apretaba las manos con fuerza, mientras su espalda era curada. Odiaba estos métodos comunes de curación, pero su magia era tan escasa en ese momento que prefería sólo usarla para casos de emergencia, o preferentemente sólo para ocultarse. **– Tenía heridas más… profundas, pero logré curarlas antes de que se consumiera la mayor parte de mi magia. –** Añadió. El mortal retiro la toalla, sólo eran unas pocas heridas las que estaban sangrando, las demás sólo se mostraban de color rojo en los alrededores, pero no salía más sangre.

  
Tony no era un experto curando a los demás y le alegraba que las heridas ya estuvieran en proceso de curación, ya que no quería verse en la incómoda situación de preguntarle a Banner qué hacer. Stark se aceró y plantó un ligero beso en medio de los omoplatos de Loki, el cual se puso rígido al sentir el cosquilleo de la barba del opuesto sobre su espalda.

  
 **\- Estoy muy seguro que un beso no cura heridas, Anthony. –** El Dios rió suavemente, antes de sentir la frente del inventor apoyándose en su espalda. Así se quedó serio, encogiéndose de hombros.

  
 **\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Jamás me respondiste… -** Preguntó repentinamente Stark. Loki sólo suspiro. Sabía que tarde o temprano el mortal preguntaría de nueva cuenta, pero esperaba que fuera un poco más tarde.

 

 **\- Quisiera… poder decírtelo, pero aún no hay nada claro… aún no sé si lo que busco sea posible… -** Respondió el Dios con la voz cargada de amargura. Se notaba demasiado que no quería hablar del tema y Stark lo notó, por eso lentamente abrazó a Loki por la cintura, buscando reconfortarlo con esa acción. Sin embargo, no resultó como esperaba. Lo apretó ligeramente, pero el opuesto sumió enseguida el estómago con brusquedad y emitió un ligero gemido de dolor muy a su pesar. El inventor aflojó un poco el agarre para darle más espació, preguntándose mentalmente dónde más habrían golpeado a Loki e incluso llegó a cruzar por su mente la posibilidad de que tal vez lo hubieran violado.

 

 **\- Sólo me golpearon y me mantuvieron un tiempo encadenado, nada más. –** Comentó el Dios, como si hubiese leído la mente del castaño, quien en esos momentos cerró los ojos, ya algo más tranquilo, a pesar de que seguía sin gustarle la idea de lo que había sufrido el otro.

  
 **\- Supongo tienes pensado seguir con ello… -** Volvió a preguntar Stark, y nuevamente no recibió respuesta. En realidad no esperaba que Loki se la diera, pero nada perdía con intentar. Rodeó al contrario con sus brazos de manera firme, pero evitando hacer presión para no causarle dolor esta ocasión. **– Sólo dime que no es algo que nos matará a todos, porque puede que tenga algunos problemas con eso. –** Insistió, el Dios liberó una suave risa ante sus palabras y pasó de forma cariñosa una de sus manos por sobre los brazos que le tenían aprisionado, regalándole una pequeña caricia.

  
 **\- Oh de eso no puedo estar muy seguro, tal vez al final termine explotándonos a todos, incluyéndome –** Respondió el Dios, esbozando media sonrisa, a lo que Stark se mofó, negando con la cabeza la cual seguía sobre el hombro del opuesto.

 

 **\- Ah sí, eso es tranquilizador… -** Dijo con tono de burla, alzando un poco el rostro para acariciar el cuello de Loki con sus labios, satisfaciendo su olfato con su aroma. Por su lado, Loki se estremeció ligeramente y se inclinó un poco, regalándole más espacio al castaño. Un pequeño conflicto se formó en su cabeza tras su propia reacción, no podía decidirse si lo hizo por instinto o de verdad añoraba el toque del mortal. **– Te he extrañado… -** Escuchó el Dios contra su oído, en un tono muy bajo e íntimo, dicho sólo para él. No pudo evitar liberar un ligero jadeo ante el sentimiento, era extraño saber que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él. La única otra persona que llegó alguna vez a extrañarlo fue su hermano y de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

 

 **\- Sólo ha pasado como un mes… -** Dijo Loki en el mismo tono que su acompañante había usado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, mientras poco a poco se apegaba al cuerpo opuesto. Sintió una punzada de dolor, pero se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún ruido, decidiendo ignorar el dolor por el momento. No quería arruinar la atmosfera que se había formado entre ellos.

 

 **\- Nnh… ha sido más que eso, babe. –** Stark besó suavemente detrás de la oreja del pelinegro, pero no se atrevía a hacer más por temor a lastimarlo. Era un tanto gracioso, el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos podía llegar a ser mil veces más fuerte, y aun así se encontraba acurrucado con él, como buscando su protección, mientras su cuerpo involuntariamente temblaba de dolor.

 

 **\- T-Tony… -** Se le escapó al Dios en un suave sollozo y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo al darse cuenta, poniendo a prueba la fuerza de voluntad del inventor ya que es en muy contadas ocasiones donde éste le llama de ese modo. Stark presionó un poco el agarre que tenía en la cintura del opuesto, no retractándose está vez ante la reacción y el gemido doloroso que emitió el pelinegro.

 

 **\- Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Loks. –** Una de sus manos mantenía con firmeza al Dios en su lugar, mientras la otra bajaba a acariciar el muslo de éste y sus labios rozaban su cuello y oreja, dando ligeros besos aquí y allá. Loki se sintió entre la espada y la pared, pues por un lado deseaba que el mortal continuase con sus mimos, pero por otro lado estaba seguro que a la larga el dolor no le permitiría disfrutar plenamente del momento.

 

 **\- Señor, la señorita Ames está en la línea. –** Se escuchó la voz de JARVIS, interrumpiendo el momento. Tony sólo rió por lo bajo, dejando de presionar al opuesto pero sin soltarlo aún.

 

 **\- Tienes mucha suerte. –** Stark dio un último beso sobre la oreja de su acompañante, antes de alejarse, mirando hacia el lado de la mesa de centro. Loki decidió no decir nada, sólo se dedicó a relajar su cuerpo ya que el dolor lo tenía tenso. Respiró profundamente antes de percatarse que su nuca estaba apoyada en el hombro del mortal, preguntándose en qué momento terminó recostado sobre éste. **– Pasa la llamada, JARVIS. –**

 

La enorme pantalla de televisión frente a ellos se encendió, mostrando la cámara de seguridad de la mansión de los Vengadores, en donde se veía la joven agente revisando un par de cosas. Stark se tomó su tiempo y agarró un pedazo de pizza de la mesa con la mano libre, la otra seguía en la cintura de Loki, no queriendo soltarlo. **– ¿Mm? ¿Ya paso la llamada? Ay y esta fue a la primera, ¡Que emoción! –**

 

Se escuchó la voz femenina de la agente por los parlantes. La chica hablaba con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, lo que hizo sonreír al inventor quien le estaba dando una mordida a la pizza. Loki miraba la pantalla sin ponerle mucha atención, muy apenas podía ubicar a la chica ya que Stark le tapaba casi toda la vista. **– ¿Qué sucede? –** Dijo Tony al ingerir el bocado de pizza que había mordido, para después ofrecerle un poco a Loki.

 

La chica comenzó a dar datos técnicos, explicando que había ido a la mansión para una revisión de rutina tras el ataque de Loki que la dejó un tanto destruida. Mientras el susodicho le daba una mordida al pedazo de pizza que le habían ofrecido, al mismo tiempo, Stark le dio una mordida al mismo pedazo sólo para hacer enojar el pelinegro con querer robarle la comida de la boca. El inventor no pudo contener una suave risa cuando el otro puso una mano sobre su frente y lo alejó.

 

 **\- ¿Señor Stark? ¿Está usted solo o estoy interrumpiendo? –** Preguntó entonces la chica al otro lado del parlante. Por su lado el Dios se apropió de aquella rebanada de pizza, por lo que Stark tuvo que agarrar otro pedazo para sí, ya que no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

 

 **\- No, está bien, te estoy escuchando. –** Contestó el castaño tras darle una mordida a la pizza. La chica no le creía, pero se resignó a ello y siguió explicando.

 

 **\- En resumen… hay algo extraño con los sistemas cibernéticos y no sé si esto abarca solamente la mansión, incluso le he pedido a JARVIS que realice algunos análisis, pero le está resultando difícil, si no es que imposible. –** Eso llamo la atención del inventor, JARVIS… su JARVIS, ¿Teniendo problemas con análisis? Eso no podía ser.

 

 **\- Me apena decirlo, pero es verdad, señor. No tengo control completo en la mansión y los pocos datos que consigo resultan preocupantes. Casi indican que hay algo rondando por el lugar. –** Stark había comenzado a masticar más lento, como dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, preguntándose por qué, cómo y más que nada, qué es eso que JARVIS puede detectar. Sin darse cuenta, el inventor presionó un poco el agarre que tenía en la cintura de Loki, el cual notó el conflicto que estaba en la mente de su amante.

 

 **\- … Deberías ir… -** Dijo Loki mirando al castaño, al cual se le abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y miró directo al Dios, no notando como la chica en la pantalla se ponía rígida, dejando de hacer análisis en su Tablet. _“Esa voz…”_ Pensó ella por un momento, hasta que escucho la voz de Stark, dándole la orden a JARVIS de poner silencio en la comunicación. Ames se quedó pensativa, pero en su rostro no se mostró gran cambio y decidió seguir con los análisis hasta que Iron Man decidiera regresar las comunicaciones.

 

Stark miraba a Loki, sin saber realmente que decir, no quería llamarle la atención por haber hablado mientras las comunicaciones exteriores estaban abiertas, ya que conociendo al Dios, eso lo molestaría mucho y temía por lo que pudiera pasar **. – Ehm… ¿Estás seguro? Puede que no sea nada grave… -** A Tony se le veía preocupado, posiblemente por las heridas en el cuerpo del opuesto, el cual sólo sonrió ladinamente y se levantó, acomodándose en el sofá para quedar frente a él.

 

 **\- Estoy seguro, eso y que aparte seguramente has dormido más que yo y algo me dice que mientras sigas aquí no podré dormir. –** Los dos sonrieron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

 

 **\- Ja… puedes apostarlo… -** Dijo Tony sonriendo de lado, antes de besar a Loki, el cual tras un par de segundos emitió un ligero quejido que separó el beso. **\- ¿Todo bien, Loks? –** El inventor pasó su lengua por sus propios labios, saboreando un muy ligero sabor a cobre que lo inquietó, pero inmediatamente el Dios sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

 

 **\- Ya antes me has roto los labios a mordidas, estoy seguro que puedo soportarlo. -** Respondió Loki, con una sonrisa carismática adornando su rostro. Tony se relajó y sonrió por igual, volviendo así a besar al Dios. Se besaban de modo suave y relajado, apenas rozando sus lenguas, mientras lentamente se olvidaban del mundo.

 

 **\- Señor, la señorita Ames me pide que le recuerde que ella sigue en la línea. –** Stark suspiró y se separó del beso, saboreando aún éste en sus labios.

 

 **\- Cambie de opinión, ya no quiero que vayas… -** Dijo Loki sonriendo, haciendo que Tony liberase una suave risa, antes de poner su mano sobre su mejilla.

 

 **\- Anda, ve a mi cama a descansar un poco, ya que no podrás hacerlo cuando regrese. –** Loki sonrió sugestivamente ante las palabras del opuesto, no quitándole la vista de encima cuando este se puso de pie. **– JARVIS, dile a la chica que voy en camino y prepara mi armadura para salir. -**

 

 **\- De inmediato, señor. –** Stark le dio un beso rápido a Loki antes de dirigirse a su habitación y ponerse algo más cómodo para salir.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Al entrar a la zona cercana a la mansión, la interfaz usada por Tony para el traje de Iron Man pareció tener una especie de mal función, pero sólo duró un par de segundos antes de que volviera todo a la normalidad. **– ¿Jarv, todo bien? –** La IA tardó un poco más de los esperado en contestar.

 

 **\- Todo en orden, señor. –** A Stark le daba mala espina la situación, por lo que decidió dejar por el momento la armadura en cuanto entró a la mansión y guiándose por los comandos de JARVIS logró encontrar a la agente, la cual al verlo se sorprendió. Iron Man se sonrió ante la sorpresa de la chica, mostrando una sonrisa ganadora.

 

 **\- ¿Sucede algo, agente? –** Ames entonces se puso rígida con los ojos como plato, preguntándose a sí misma si lo miró de alguna forma poco apropiada como para hacer que él mostrara esa sonrisa. Ella negó con la cabeza de un modo un poco exagerado, pareciendo incluso una caricatura, antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

 

 **\- Simplemente no me imaginé que fuera a llegar sin la armadura. –** Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido, la mayoría de los agentes de SHIELD nunca han visto a Tony Stark sino más bien a Iron Man, por lo que a veces olvidan que en realidad hay un ser humano debajo de la armadura. La chica se sonrojó levemente, pero regreso su atención a la Tablet. Stark no dejaba de sonreír, sabía que podía molestar a esta chica si quisiera pero estaba seguro que si Loki no se había ido a dormir para este momento entonces le estaría observando por las cámaras de seguridad.

 

 **\- Bueno, noté una ligera mal función antes de aterrizar, así que decidí dejarla de lado por ahora. Explícame bien la situación. –** La agente se tranquilizó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, hasta ahora no parecía muy grave, más que nada algunos aparatos cibernéticos no estaban funcionando apropiadamente.

 

Stark observó a la agente detenidamente, la chica usaba un uniforme diferente a la última vez que la vio, parecía que la habían ascendido de puesto, también se dio cuenta que ahora tenía el cabello corto, debido posiblemente a los golpes que Loki le produjo tuvieron que cortarle el cabello para atender sus heridas. Algo que le llamó la atención al inventor fue que la chica era de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules como los suyos, por su cabeza pasó la idea de que así luciría su hija de tener un bebé con Loki. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, Stark se estremeció y agitó la cabeza rápidamente, sacándose la idea de la mente.

 

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media analizando y efectivamente había algo fuera de lugar pero no había modo de ubicar el daño. Hacia media hora que se habían separado para buscar en diferentes áreas de la mansión, comunicándose por Intercom de ser necesario. Stark estaba en los laboratorios, ya que sinceramente eran lo más importante de la mansión pero empezaba a aburrirse ya que sentía que no lograban nada por más análisis que hicieran sin la ayuda de JARVIS.

 

 **\- Y… ¿Qué se siente ser un pichoncito? –** Dijo él con toda la facilidad del mundo, la chica titubeó por un momento en confusión, el inventor ahora se imaginaba el rostro de la chica parecido al que hacia Loki cada que le decía algo estúpido. **– Tengo entendido que te han asignado con Clint y ésta otra chica, ¿Bobbi? –** Se escuchó la suave risa de Ames antes de contestar.

 

 **\- ¿He de suponer que está celoso, señor Stark? –** Tony no pudo evitar una sonrisa en conjunto con una sutil risa, antes de que se escuchara un estallido y se sintiera un ligero temblor en la mansión.

 

 **\- ¡Hey…! ¿Agente? ¡¿Ames, estás ahí?! –** Por un momento no se escuchó nada más que ruido, como si algo bloqueara las comunicaciones y tampoco JARVIS respondía. Fue un largo minuto hasta que se escuchó respuesta.

 

 **\- Ser… guar… Hay… Servo-Guardias en… ansión, se… mej… que…pon… armadura. –** La comunicación se escuchaba cortada, dando a entender sólo varios detalles, Stark estaba inseguro, pero chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió de inmediato a su armadura de Iron Man. Maniobró con cuidado dentro de la mansión ya que no había espacio para hacer movimientos rápidos hasta que vio una figura humanoide que disparaba sin detenerse, incluso cuando se notaba el sobrecalentamiento de sus articulaciones y de seguir así estas estallarían.

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Iron Man voló hacia la máquina, golpeándola con fuerza y tirándola al suelo sacándola de combate. Miró a su alrededor, había otros dos Servo-Guardias tirados en el suelo con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos posiblemente por una sobrecarga en el sistema. Entonces detectó movimiento y apuntó hacia el lugar, cuando de detrás de una pared salió Ames con su arma en alto, ambos apuntándose el uno al otro al no conocer el paradero del opuesto.

 

 **\- ¿Stark? Dígame por favor que es usted y no su armadura vuelta loca. –** El arma de la chica brillaba con energía eléctrica, parecía hecha especialmente para combatir seres sintéticos y sin embargo posiblemente logre paralizar seres orgánicos.

 

 **\- Calmada pichón, soy yo. –** Iron Man bajó el repulsor, lo que la calmó e inmediatamente bajó su arma dando un suspiro.

 

 **\- ¿Podría pedirle que no me llamara así? –** Stark empezó a andar hacia uno de los robots para analizarlo, pero no consiguió nada de éste ya que la temperatura de sus sistemas lo frieron completamente.

 

 **\- Sí, sí puedes pedirlo. –** La chica se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencida ya que eso significaba que aunque se lo pidiera no dejaría de hacerlo. Entonces Iron Man abrió las comunicaciones para llamar a los altos mandos de SHIELD. **\- María, estoy en la mansión de los vengadores y algo anda mal. Los sistemas cibernéticos de toda la zona están fuera de control. Los servo guardias están atacando. –**

 

 **\- ¿Servo guardias? ¿EL Dr. Doom está atacando la mansión de los vengadores? Mucho antes de lo que esperaba. –** Respondió la voz de Nick Fury, a lo que Tony hizo una mueca ya que él le hablaba a María.

 

 **\- No creo. Los servos no pareces coordinados. Doom tiene muchas habilidades, pero no es hacker. –** Fury iba a seguir hablando pero la voz de María se le sobrepuso antes de que terminara de responder.

 

 **\- Agente Ames, ¿Sigues ahí? –** La agente asintió por la Intercom antes de que María continuase. **– Parece que te ha tocado aguantar a Iron Man nuevamente. –** Se escucha un ligero “¡Hey!” proveniente de Iron Man. **– Enviaremos más agentes en la brevedad, asume que todos los objetos cibernéticos son hostiles. Buena suerte. –**

 

 **\- ¿No soy tan molesto, o si? –** La chica arqueo una ceja y mostró una sonrisa tímida, parecía que estaba a punto de contestar cuando se escuchó otra explosión, ésta proveniente de la calle, al parecer los Servos averiados estaban sobrecalentándose y empezaban a explotar ellos solos.

 

 **\- Podría pensar en discutir eso con usted pero hay trabajo que hacer y gente que desalojar. –** Así es como la chica evitó responder una pregunta incomoda, huyendo directo a la acción, Stark sólo apretó los labios, suponiendo que esa era respuesta suficiente. Una vez estando fuera de la mansión se encontraron con una cantidad bastante alta de Servos, todos averiados, atacándose entre ellos o explotando por sobrecalentamiento.

 

Por un rato combatieron ellos dos contra todos los enemigos, pero rápidamente se vieron superados en número, hasta que Tony escuchó una voz familiar por el Intercom. **– ¡Pónganse a cubierto! –** Stark apenas reaccionó, acercándose a la agente y utilizando su escudo deflector para cubrirlos a ambos, cuando una masiva cantidad de balas comenzó a caerles encima, acabando con gran parte de los sintéticos.

 

Una vez que la lluvia de balas terminó, Iron Man desactivó su escudo tecnológico y miró hacia el lugar donde provinieron las balas. **– ¡Rhodey! ¡Maldición, por poco y nos llenabas de agujeros! –** War Machine descendió lentamente hasta su lado, disparando de su mano un rayo hacia uno de los Servos que había logrado mantenerse de pie.

 

 **\- Confío plenamente en tu nivel de reacción, amigo mío. –** Tony resopló y miró hacia la agente, la cual seguía en cuclillas después de cubrirse junto con Iron Man, pero ésta miraba a War Machine intensamente y Stark notó como parecía que incluso le brillaban los ojos.

 

 **\- Parece que tienes una fan. –** La chica se puso como tomate y miraba a Iron Man sin palabras en la boca, cuando alcanzó a ver a un Servo que estaba a punto de levantarse e inmediatamente le disparó para rematarlo.

 

 **\- … Se estaba moviendo… -** Dijo ella tímidamente, aún con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y mirando a ambos hombres en sus respectivas armaduras.

 

 **\- Es una buena fan. –** Dijo Rhodey con cierto aire de orgullo, antes de mirar a los alrededores, aún quedaban pocos robots que ya estaban en sus últimas, cerró uno de sus puños y de este apareció una cuchilla hecha de energía pura. **– Aún queda trabajo por hacer. -** Así levantó el vuelo y se dirigió a los Servos restantes, haciendo lo mismo Iron Man y Ames, terminando rápidamente entre los tres.

 

 **\- ¿Ames? ¿Me escuchas? –** Hawkeye se comunicaba por la Intercom en ese momento y sonaba como si estuvieran luchando en otro lado.

 

 **\- ¿Clint? Aquí Ames, ¿Qué sucede? –** No había respuesta durante un rato y Stark notó algo raro, la voz de la chica se escuchaba entrecortada en la Intercom.

 

 **\- ¿Ames, está todo bien? Te escuchas entrecortada. –** La agente quitó el comunicador de su oído para observarlo, Stark la inspeccionó, notando como sangraba y estaba más herida de uno de sus costados, recordando que la dificultad en la comunicación empezó después de aquella explosión en la mansión, todo apuntaba a que ella se había visto frente al Servo que produjo ese estallido, quedando atrapada en este.

 

 **\- No te preocupes Légolas, el pichón está conmigo. –** La agente tuvo que suprimir las ganas de lanzarle el comunicador a Iron Man, decidiendo mejor ponerlo de nuevo en su oreja para al menos recibir instrucciones, consiguiendo sólo encogerse de hombros tras escuchar la enorme carcajada de Hawkeye, la cual cesó en un instante cuando pareció que trató de esquivar algo.

 

 **\- ¡Uff! Eso estuvo más cerca de lo que me habría gustado. Necesitamos un poco de ayuda, hay un ejército de Centinelas a unas calles de la mansión, el lugar está desalojado así que es fácil atacarlos. –** Todos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, un grupo de Servo-Guardias averiados no es nada junto a un grupo de Centinelas, los cuales posiblemente estaban en las mismas condiciones.

 

 **\- Esto se está saliendo de control… -** Iron Man miró hacia su amigo, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de tomar a la agente por la cintura para comenzar el vuelo y sin embargo fue interrumpido antes de eso.

 

 **\- ¡Tony Stark! –** Se escuchó un profundo grito detrás de ellos, al girarse para ver de quien se trataba, el castaño suspiro pesadamente.

 

 **\- ¿Es ese… Crimson Dynamo? –** Preguntó ella, desenfundando su pistola ante la presencia enemiga después de que War Machine la soltara.

 

 **\- Así parece. –** La armadura opuesta parecía que caminara hacia ellos, pero se notaba una especie de conflicto en sí misma, no pudiendo moverse perfectamente. **– Hey Légolas, War Machine va en camino, aguanta ahí un rato y haz lo posible por guardarme al menos un Centinela relativamente completo para analizarlo. –** Hawkeye asintió por la Intercom antes de cortar comunicación.

 

 **\- ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? –** Preguntó War Machine, no muy convencido de irse.

 

 **\- Por supuesto, sólo míralo, apenas puede andar derecho. Aparte, tengo a pichón conmigo, será fácil. –** War Machine asintió antes de elevarse en el aire y dirigirse a la chica.

 

 **\- No dejes que haga una tontería. –** Ames sonrió, arqueando levemente una ceja.

 

 **\- Trataré, pero no creo poder detenerlo en cuanto lo haga. –** Rhodey negó con la cabeza y suspiró, antes de despedirse con un movimiento de mano y seguir su camino para ayudar a los demás. Ames miró a Stark, esperando alguna clase de comentario con respecto a las palabras que intercambio con War Machine, pero no hubo nada, parecía muy concentrado en Crimson Dynamo.

 

 **\- Vamos, hay que terminar con esto. –** Sonaba serio y Ames sólo asintió con la cabeza, antes de que se acercaran a aquella armadura rojo sangre.

 

 **\- ¡Stark! ¡Por fin! Mi nuevo traje tiene una o dos cosas que quiero mostrarte, pero hay algunos problemas… -** Ciertamente, la armadura soltaba chispas y se movía con mucha dificultad.

 

 **\- No puedo esperar, Boris. Limpie mi agenda sólo por esto. –** Dijo Tony con un tono sarcástico, mientras la agente empezaba a rodear a Dynamo, estando en guardia en todo momento.

 

 **\- Espera… ¿Qué está pasando? Por fin el momento está aquí… mi traje es indestructible… pero se mueve sin mí. ¡Stark! –** De la nada, Dynamo corrió contra Iron Man, levantando su puño en el aire para golpearlo, pero el ataque fue lento y torpe, por lo que Tony no batalló ni un poco en impulsarse hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

 

Boris sacó su puño del suelo y planeaba atacar nuevamente cuando recibió un disparo en la espalda, proveniente de la agente, que no tomó ni un segundo para cuando comenzó a soltar electricidad por todo su cuerpo y una suave explosión lo dejo inmóvil por un tiempo, suficiente para que Tony le atacase sin problemas.

 

Aun así Dynamo no parecía rendirse y estaba por utilizar los misiles de su armadura, cuando ahora un corto circuito en ésta lo volvió a dejar inmóvil, recobrando el movimiento lentamente. Iron Man utilizó ambos repulsores para lanzar energía contra Boris, que lo lanzó y lo tiró al suelo, donde parece quedó completamente noqueado.

 

Stark se acercó a la armadura y le dio un puntapié para cerciorarse de que ya no se movería. **\- ¿Ves? Dije que sería fácil, sonaba a que no tenía control alguno sobre su armadura… –**

 

 **\- ¿Cree que alguien haya tomado control sobre él de manera remota? –** Preguntó Ames y Tony lucia pensativo, antes de liberar un suspiro cansado.

 

 **\- No hay modo de saberlo aún, tengo que analizarlo. -** Stark llamó a los altos mandos de SHIELD para que se llevaran a Dynamo y de ahí sólo comenzaron las tareas de limpieza, terminando con los últimos sintéticos y limpiando las calles, aunque ese era trabajo más bien de SHIELD y no de los Vengadores.

 

Una vez en el Helitransporte, Tony tuvo tiempo de analizar los restos del Centinela que le habían llevado y la armadura de Crimson Dynamo, encontrando por fin el fallo y a pesar de todo no era algo por lo que alegrarse.

 

 **\- ¡Bueno! –** Suspiró Stark antes de dar su explicación en la sala de juntas, donde por el momento, sólo se encontraban Nick y María. **– Desarmé la armadura de Dynamo y la comparé con los núcleos de los Centinelas que recuperamos. Encontré daño electromagnético en todo, proveniente del pulso. -**

 

 **\- Muy bien, el pulso daño las computadoras. Dime algo que no sepa. –** Espetó Nick Fury, el cual se notaba tan cansado como Stark en este momento y eso que él no salió allá afuera a combatir junto con ellos.

 

 **\- ¡Oh! Hay mucho que no sabemos. Como quién se dio cuenta de esto antes que yo. Y cómo es que se hicieron con Crimson Dynamo y un montón de Centinelas sin dejar rastro alguno. –** Nadie decía nada, pero hasta ahora todo apuntaba a Dr. Doom, o eso es lo que todos querían creer.

 

 **\- En cualquier caso, será mejor que asegures tu traje, no queremos que pierdas el control de este en batalla, tal como le paso a Dynamo. –** Nick no dijo nada que Stark no hubiera pensado antes, este posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y la subió lentamente, pasando por su cabello y liberando un pesado suspiro.

 

 **\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra la agente? –** La pregunta tomó a los dos líderes de SHIELD por sorpresa, por un momento sin saber a quién se refería Stark, antes de que María respondiese.

 

 **\- En este momento está en la enfermería, tenía algunas quemaduras y heridas, pero nada demasiado grave. Según comentó las quemaduras se debieron a que un Servo-Guardia la tomó por sorpresa cuando el ataque comenzó, y este explotó cerca de ella. –** Tony cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba a María, asintiendo con la cabeza al final, era justo lo que se había imaginado.

 

 **\- Al parecer me voy a ocupar… -** Dijo el inventor, antes de levantarse de la silla, caminando hacia la salida. **– Me tomaré unos días para arreglar la armadura, espero que no necesiten mi ayuda en ese tiempo. –**

 

 **\- Trata que no sean demasiados días… -** Amenazó Fury, aunque era una débil advertencia, más que nada por la cantidad de ataques a los que se han visto envueltos en tan pocos días, era difícil pensar en que tuvieran un descanso prolongado. Así Fury mantuvo su mirada en el inventor mientras abría la puerta de la sala.

 

 **\- No prometo nada. –** Dijo Stark por último, saliendo del lugar. Cada vez se hacía más y más tarde, hasta que Tony por fin pudo liberarse de SHIELD y volver a la torre. Una vez que llego al Pent-House, notó como todo estaba oscuro. Tuvo una ligera sensación de pánico, de sentirse atrapado en un lugar vacío y oscuro. Suspiró profundamente, calmándose antes de llamar a JARVIS.

 

 **\- Jarv, háblame, no he sabido de ti en toda la tarde. –** Lentamente un poco de luz iluminó la habitación, no siendo ésta demasiada para no molestar.

 

 **\- En estos momentos estoy recobrando el control en la mansión, mis disculpas por no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda, señor. –** El inventor sonrió para sí, calmándose ante la ligera visibilidad de la habitación, donde ésta dejó de ser completa oscuridad.

 

 **\- Está bien Jarv, no estoy molesto. –** Tony caminó hasta su habitación y apoyó una mano en la entrada, notando que no había nadie en el cuarto. No pudo evitar encogerse de hombros y tragó algo de saliva para aliviar el dolor que se produjo en su pecho.

 

 **\- Creo que la persona que busca está en la sala, señor. –** Stark alzó la vista y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala. El televisor estaba apagado, por lo que no pensó que estuviera ahí. Desde la perspectiva de la entrada y su habitación, era difícil ver a la figura que yacía acostada en el sofá, cubriendo su pecho con aquella sudadera color verde que traía puesta en la tarde. A Stark se le escapó una suave y tierna sonrisa al ver al Dios dormido. **– Estuvo por un rato vigilando las cámaras de seguridad, pero no se había separado de la agente para cuando cayó dormido, por lo que me tomé la libertad de apagar el televisor. –**

 

 **\- Gracias JARVIS. –** Comentó suavemente el castaño, antes de hincarse frente al sofá y así pasar delicadamente una mano sobre la frente de Loki, moviendo un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Stark titubeó de momento mientras veía el delicado rostro del Dios. _“Bueno… está dormido, qué más da…”_ Pensó, antes de acercarse a aquel rostro y plantar un beso en su frente, justo se separó cuando notó que el pelinegro comenzaba a moverse, liberando un suave suspiro antes de abrir un poco sus ojos, nublados aún por el sueño.

 

 **\- Nnh… ¿Anthony? –** Preguntó Loki con la voz un poco ronca y adormilada, decidiendo volver a cerrar sus ojos.

 

 **\- ¿Si, babe? –** Tony miraba al Dios, asombrado de lo humano e inofensivo que se veía en ese momento.

 

 **\- ¿Qué hora es…? –** JARVIS respondió a esa pregunta, dando a conocer que eran las 3:14 de la mañana. Loki suspiró pesadamente, no teniendo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para siquiera enojarse. **– Llegas tarde… -** Dijo casi entre dientes, estando a punto de caer dormido nuevamente.

 

 **\- Lo siento. –** Stark sonrió y entonces pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo del opuesto, para así levantarlo del sofá y cargarlo hasta la habitación. Loki se acomodó fácilmente en los brazos del inventor, posando una mano sobre la nuca de este y acomodando su rostro en el hombro cercano. Ya en el cuarto, Tony recostó a Loki en la cama y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de separarse, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 

 **\- ¿Tony? –** El inventor se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre y se giró para mirar un par de ojos verdes que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. **\- ¿A dónde vas? –** Esos ojos, incluso con el sueño que tenían encima se notaba que le suplicaban que se quedara. Tony tenía planes de arreglar su armadura, contrarrestar la energía del pulso que daño la de Crimson Dynamo, pero no pudo contra esa mirada y sólo sonrió ligeramente.

 

 **\- Iba a cerrar la puerta. –** Eso hizo, para después quitarse la camisa especial que usa debajo de la armadura y dejarla a un lado para recostarse junto al Dios, quien se acurrucó entre sus brazos, quedando rápidamente dormido, gracias a las caricias sobre su cabello que le ofrecía el inventor. Tony se quedó pensativo por un tiempo, agradeciendo que el día de hoy haya mantenido el control completo sobre su armadura y no terminara igual que Boris, suspiró y dio un beso en el cabello oscuro de Loki, antes de cerrar sus ojos y terminar dormido también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fanfic en Español!  
> Este fic está guiado en el juego de Facebook "Marvel: Avengers Alliance"
> 
> Por fin el cap 2 :)  
> Hay varios que han querido lincharme por tardarme xP
> 
> En ésta ocacion hay como mucha trama y asi, espero sus comentarios y opiniones, en caso tambien de que sientan que estoy haciendo a los personajes algo OOC xDUu  
> En cuanto a la escena en la ducha... me moria de pena escribiendo esa escena, fue más dificil que escribir lemon común (?)
> 
> En cuestiones del juego, este capitulo se ubicaria en la mision 6 del capitulo 2 llamado "Segunda Intencion"
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales:  
> Annekochan, Crichan, JanekKazio, mooniemouse27, saga-pau3, gothiccari, speakingfiguratively, welovealltheavengers y todos aquellos que leyeron y prefirieron seguir anonimos :')
> 
> Tambien a mi beta Ophelia Greengrass  
> Mi... er... Manager (La persona que me trae a latigazos) Steve Prides, conocido como K en los bajos mundos  
> Y a Kasuyo Zawada, a la cual sólo molesto :P
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :')
> 
> The Avengers © MARVEL


	3. Mientras piensas en mí

Loki se encontraba dormido, su cuerpo descansaba boca abajo sobre la suave cama de Stark en la torre. Las heridas en su espalda, aún un poco visibles pero ya mayormente curadas, se dejaban ver al estar tapado hasta la cintura con las sabanas. El Dios tenía poca tolerancia a un clima caliente, por lo que se le veía por lo general fuera de las sabanas. En este momento se podía ver su figura hasta la espalda baja, donde apenas se alcanzaba a divisar el inicio de sus trusas y a la mitad de la curva de su trasero iniciaba el resto de las sabanas.

 

Loki entonces empezó a emitir suaves ruidos al tomar aire rápida y desesperadamente, sus cejas se juntaron al fruncir el ceño, mientras su espalda se encorvaba ligeramente en dolor. En su mente se escuchaban los golpes de un látigo golpeando fuertemente su espalda, mientras sus manos yacían inútiles sobre su cabeza, agarradas con una cadena que caía del techo, manteniéndolo todo el tiempo hincado sin dejar que su cuerpo tuviera un poco de descanso.

 

Tanto las cadenas como el látigo estaban hechas de materiales especiales que retenían y absorbían su magia, especialmente si trataba de usarla, las cadenas presionaban más sus muñecas y el látigo abría más sus heridas. Con el tiempo se le fue haciendo imposible curar aquellas heridas en su espalda, hasta simplemente dejar que la sangre fluyera en un intento de preservar la poca magia que le quedaba.

 

Llegó a sentir unas asquerosas manos posándose sobre su cabeza, y uno de aquellos guardias jalaba su cabello. Loki quería hablar, maldecir a aquel guardia por maltratarlo, pero al tratar de separar sus labios, un dolor inmenso lo hizo vacilar, sus labios estaban cerrados con hilo negro, de la misma clase que fue usada para retener a Fenrir. El Dios escuchó la risa burlona del guardia detrás suyo, antes de que la sombra de otro se posara frente a él.

 

 **\- ¿Reconoces esto? –** Le dice aquel de enfrente, elevando sobre su mano un cuenco. **– Es una de las vasijas de Sigyn. –** Loki abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y empezó a forcejear contra las cadenas en vano. Ante su reacción, el guardia rió. **– Veo que ya sabes lo que te espera, traidor. –** El hombre empezó a ladear el cuenco, de donde un líquido verdoso y transparente empezó a chorrear, cayendo encima del rostro de Loki. Se escuchaban los gritos del pelinegro, ahogados en su garganta, mientras aquel veneno quemaba su piel y sus ojos, el sueño no duró por mucho más tiempo para cuando se encontraba el Dios despertando de golpe, con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, reencontrándose con el silencio de la habitación.

 

Pasó un momento con su respiración acelerada hasta que por fin pudo suspirar profundamente y dejar aquel sueño de lado, había recibido peores castigos que el de pasar veinte días sobre sus rodillas, perdiendo de a poco la sensibilidad en sus manos por estar estas tanto tiempo sobre su cabeza, pero el hilo y el veneno eran antiguos, de torturas pasadas que se mezclaron en sus recuerdos. Loki miró sus alrededores, no encontrando al mortal con el que estaba seguro que se había acostado la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos algo molesto y se giró para quedar boca arriba, mirando al techo.

 

 **\- JARVIS… -** Pronunció el Dios en una voz baja, sintiendo la garganta seca, tragó un poco de saliva antes de intentar hablar nuevamente, pero la IA le respondió sin necesidad que le hiciera la pregunta.

 

 **\- Son las 2:15 de la tarde y el señor Stark se encuentra en su laboratorio, señor Odinson. –** Loki emitió un suave ruido en su garganta a modo de agradecimiento, antes de levantarse. Habían pasado ya 5 días desde su llegada a la mansión, durmiendo prácticamente el 85% del tiempo, sólo levantándose para comer, bañarse o tener fuertes sesiones de sexo salvaje con Stark, siempre y cuando aquel hombre no estuviera demasiado enfocado en su trabajo, sea cual fuere.

 

Antes que nada se dirigió al baño, a mojar su rostro con agua para quitar esa horrible sensación de calor que se apoderaba de él. Al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta que estaba hecho un desastre, con su cabello alborotado y la marca de la almohada en la cara, emitió un gruñido descontento, pero se sentía lo suficientemente somnoliento como para no impórtale mucho, sólo pasando sus dedos por el cabello para que éste se controlara, alegrándose al quedar bastante decente antes de continuar a lavarse los dientes. Ya estaba acostumbrado a toda esta charada tan domestica que ya ni siquiera le asombraba el saber que en el baño del mortal tenia incluso su propio cepillo de dientes. Le agradaba este sentimiento de pertenencia, el saber que en esta habitación había cosas que se consideraban suyas, por pequeñas que éstas fueran como el cepillo de dientes.

 

Divisó sus muñecas, en las cuales aún se lograba ver en ambas una gran mancha oscura, que no era ni más ni menos que su piel mancillada en proceso de curación de aquella presión que habían hecho las cadenas sobre éstas. Tony no las había notado el primer día, pero cuando lo hizo, Loki notó como su expresión se ponía más seria aun cuando no había mucho que el inventor pudiera hacer, más que dejar que el tiempo lo curase.

 

Loki se tomó todo su tiempo, yendo después al mini bar, vistiendo ahora sólo unos cómodos pantalones color negro, para tomar un poco de agua fría. Según Tony el agua de las llaves de toda la torre era de las más puras que podían encontrar en todo New York, pero aun así, ésta mantenía su temperatura normal y lo que el Dios quería en ese momento era una sensación helada en su garganta. Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, entre disfrutando el agua y servirse un poco más, simplemente perdido en su mente, cuando estiró los brazos y se decidió por visitar a su amante en el laboratorio.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Stark se encontraba absorto en su trabajo revisando armamento, conductos de energía, blindaje y operadores. Encontró algunas fallas dañadas por electromagnetismo, idéntico al de la armadura de Dynamo y los Centinelas, se alegraba de haberse dado cuenta de estos pequeños fallos ahora, pues de haberles dado más tiempo hubieran dañado toda la armadura y posiblemente hubiese terminado igual que Boris.

 

En estos últimos 5 días había habido 2 misiones donde recibió la llamada de SHIELD, sirviendo solo de apoyo remoto ya que la armadura seguía sin estar lista. Menos mal no había tenido ninguna necesidad de hacer acto de presencia ya que los agentes lo tenía todo bien cubierto, en especial el equipo “Pájaros en Mano”, es decir Hawkeye, Mockingbird y la agente Pichón, que al parecer su nuevo apodo había pegado con facilidad entre los demás agentes.

 

Partes de la armadura de Iron Man yacían por toda la mesa de trabajo, mientras Tony revisaba unos últimos detalles sentado frente a las pantallas holográficas, antes de recibir el aviso de JARVIS de que Loki se dirigía hacia donde estaba, algunas pantallas se cerraron en ese momento, y las que quedaron cambiaron su lenguaje a uno en código que utilizaba Tony para ocultar información importante.

 

Fue capaz presentir el movimiento de alguien detrás, pero no tenía idea de si estaba el Dios realmente ahí o sólo eran sus nervios, cuando sintió un par de manos posarse sobre sus hombros y estos empezaban a masajear los músculos cansados tras el arduo trabajo. _“Se mueve como un maldito gato…”_ Pensó Stark, mientras disfrutaba el masaje, sin resistir emitir un ligero gemido cuando aquellos pulgares presionaron suavemente un área tensa debajo de la nuca, produciéndole una agradable sensación. Sólo escuchó la suave risa del pelinegro y entonces las manos se detuvieron para bajar por sus hombros y abrazarlo, sintiendo el rostro del opuesto junto al suyo.

 

 **\- Buenos días. –** Dijo Loki, el inventor sonrió y paso una de sus manos hacia atrás, metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello del opuesto.

 

 **\- Buenas tardes, bella durmiente. –** Ante tal respuesta Loki resopló, antes de abrazar con un poco más de fuerza al inventor. Por un momento sintió la enorme necesidad de nunca querer soltarlo, mientras esa suave caricia en su cabello lo calmaba y respiraba el aroma del opuesto, siendo más fuerte su aroma natural que aquel a colonia o a whisky debido a que se encontraba trabajando con su tecnología en este momento. El Dios sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco sólo por estar abrazando al mortal. Su mortal.

 

Notó como la caricia en su cabello se iba deteniendo, y alzó la mirada, Tony había devuelto su atención a una de las pantallas, escribiendo algo en un dialecto que no comprendía, lo pasó por alto ya que era natural que el mortal tuviera sus secretos, en especial con su armadura. Y sin embargo, Loki decidió distraerlo un poco, comenzando con sutiles besos en el cuello del castaño que hicieron a éste liberar un suspiro un tanto tembloroso, antes de que riera suavemente.

 

 **\- ¿Buscas atención? –** Respondió, mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza, Loki alzó una de sus cejas ante el comentario y como “castigo” decidió morder al inventor en una parte que sabía perfectamente le sería casi imposible de ocultar y sólo se escuchó el quejido ahogado del opuesto ante la mordida. Loki sonrió y empezó a lamer la herida, en un intento por aparentar una disculpa. **– Oh no… vas a necesitar más que eso para disculparte… -** Espetó el inventor en un falso tono molesto.

 

 **\- ¿Ah sí? –** Habló Loki sobre su oreja, produciéndole un pequeño estremecimiento en su cuerpo que le hizo cerrar los ojos, la mano que estaba escribiendo sobre el tablero holográfico se detuvo en seco. Las manos del Dios bajaron por el pecho del opuesto, hasta lograr meterse debajo de su playera, tocando la piel bajo esta y volviendo a subir, vagando por todo su abdomen hasta su pecho, donde los pulgares comenzaron a acariciar sus tetillas. La boca del pelinegro se entretenía en el cuello de Stark, besando este, lamiendo sutilmente la herida, incluso subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y tomándolo  entre sus dientes. **– ¿Esto está mejor? –**

 

Las manos de Stark se habían quedado paralizadas, hasta que simplemente movió su muñeca, haciendo que todas las pantallas se cerraran, antes de liberar un pesado suspiro. **– Si sigues así tendrás que hacer más que sólo pedirme disculpas… -** El Dios sonrió, pasando la punta de su lengua por la oreja del opuesto antes de besar detrás de esta.

 

 **\- Voy a tomar esto, entonces. –** Loki colocó una de sus manos sobre la orilla de la playera, haciendo que ésta desapareciera momentáneamente, al alejar su mano, la pieza de ropa volvió a aparecer bajo su agarre. Entonces, simplemente la soltó, dejando que cayera al suelo.

 

 **\- Uh… ¿Ya tienes magia? –** Esas manos traviesas, bajaron nuevamente por su pecho hasta el inicio de sus jeans, quitando lentamente el botón y bajando el zipper. El Dios acaricio ese camino de vellos oscuros debajo de su ombligo, antes de posar una mano sobre el bóxer y acariciar el miembro del inventor sobre éste.

 

 **\- No la suficiente, pero la necesaria… -** Tony gruño suavemente, antes de girar su rostro en búsqueda de los labios del hechicero, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se los ofreció, fundiéndose ambos en un beso profundo. Las piernas del inventor se abrieron un poco más ante el crecimiento de su erección, que empezaba a ser molesta por el poco espacio que ofrecía entre sus ropas.

 

 **\- Loki, no es por apresurarte pero... –** Dijo al separarse del beso, no había necesidad de dar muchas explicaciones ya que el pelinegro podía sentir aquella erección en  su mano, dio una última mordida sobre el labio inferior del mortal, disfrutando el picor de su barba, antes de separarse y moverse frente a él.

 

Loki se hincó frente a Tony, posándose entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su abdomen, haciendo que el castaño liberara un gemido frustrado. El pelinegro sonrió, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la del opuesto y sus pupilas dilatadas, mostrando su deseo. Posó sus manos sobre la cintura del inventor y las fue bajando, agarrando los jeans y bajándolos lo suficiente para serle más fácil liberar el miembro de Stark de entre el bóxer.

 

Tony suspiró y recargo su nuca en la silla en el momento que su erección fue liberada, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Loki, quien tampoco lo hacía mientras el pulgar de su mano acariciaba la vena que se encontraba debajo del miembro, presionándola sutilmente antes de pasar su lengua por el glande y bajar, remplazando su pulgar con su lengua al realizar todo aquel recorrido por el largo del miembro.

 

Stark jadeó, antes de posar una de sus manos entre el cabello de Loki, animándolo a tomar todo el miembro dentro de su boca. Loki sonrió ampliamente, y volvió a recorrer el miembro de abajo a arriba, ahora rozando suavemente sus dientes, haciendo que el mortal se estremeciera, antes de liberar un gemido ansioso.

 

 **\- Loki… -** Pronuncio su nombre, tratando de no sonar como si le estuviese rogando. Oh cuanta satisfacción le traía al Dios ver al hombre de hierro en tal estado. Pasó su lengua por el glande una última vez, antes de envolverlo entre sus labios y succionar suavemente, para después comenzar a bajar. Tony maldijo dentro de un gemido al tiempo que movió sus caderas, intentando entrar más rápido a aquel calor que poco a poco lo iba envolviendo.

 

Loki lo detuvo posando una de sus manos en su cadera, mientras iba sintiendo como el miembro llegaba hasta su garganta y la cerró un poco, ocasionando una presión tan placentera que el inventor se estremeció, intentando nuevamente comenzar a mover sus caderas, pero aquella mano lo tenía bien sujeto. El Dios empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, sintiendo como  todo el miembro entraba y salía de su garganta. Los gemidos ahogados de Loki producían suaves ondas que vibraban sobre el miembro duro de Stark.

 

El inventor encorvo su espalda ante las vibraciones y presiono más su agarre sobre el cabello de Loki. **– Nnh… sigue así, baby… -** Tony tenía su mirada clavada en Loki, observando con fascinación como su miembro desaparecía dentro de la boca del opuesto y su libido aumentaba aún más al ver quien estaba entre sus piernas, ofreciéndole placer y disfrutándolo el mismo, no sólo un Dios nórdico si no un súper villano también.

 

Loki alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que lo observaban con fascinación y deseo. Tony comenzaba a sentir como su orgasmo se iba formando, estando cerca del momento, cuando el pelinegro se detuvo y saco el miembro de su boca, emitiendo un fuerte ‘plop’ cuando sus labios se separaron del glande. Tony emitió un quejido ante la acción, que fue silenciado por la mano de Loki que seguía masturbándolo lentamente, mientras besaba todo el largo del miembro, para ir subiendo a su abdomen y levantarse para alcanzar su boca.

 

Rápidamente Stark poso ambas manos en su rostro para sostenerlo, mientras se besaban profundamente, llegando incluso a chocar sus dientes, haciendo el beso más hambriento.

 

Loki rompió el beso después de posar ambas manos en la cintura del castaño. **– Vamos, levántate… -** Se lo dijo en una voz profunda, mientras sus manos lo atraían. Tony obedeció, levantándose de inmediato y quedando muy cerca del opuesto, mientras se miraban directo a los ojos. El inventor dejó que el resto de sus ropas cayera al suelo y posó sus manos sobre el estómago de Loki, metiendo sus dedos en su pantalón y trusas, bajando estos hasta que terminaron en el suelo por igual. Sus bocas rozaban entre sí, sin acercarse a besar, manteniendo una casi inexistente distancia mientras sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos.

 

 **\- Sabes que el laboratorio es un no, no, para ésta clase de cosas, ¿Cierto? Más en este estado… -** Refiriéndose a la cantidad de cables, tubos, herramientas y mecanismos que estaban tirados por todas partes. Loki sonrió ampliamente, antes de pasar su lengua por el labio superior de Tony, quien reaccionó ante el movimiento sacando su lengua por igual, rozando con la del opuesto. Ambos mantuvieron un momentáneo jugueteo entre sus bocas, manteniendo el toque más que nada entre sus lenguas, hasta que Tony guio la del opuesto hasta su boca, succionando levemente mientras disfrutaba de ella.

 

Loki, con sus manos, iba guiando al inventor hacia la mesa cercana, aprovechando que éste estaba distraído para que no le reprochara más y cuando la parte trasera de sus muslos toparon con la mesa, lo subió sobre ella, metiéndose entre sus piernas. Separándose de los labios del opuesto, para comenzar a besar nuevamente su cuello.

 

 **\- Me he estado preguntando, Anthony ¿Alguna vez te has tocado, mientras piensas en mí? –** Continúo el Dios, hablando sobre su oído, mientras sus manos ahora paseaban por sus muslos. Stark sintió un escalofrió al contacto de las caderas de Loki sobre la piel sensible entre sus piernas y el roce de ambos miembros entre sus cuerpos, sin poder evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de los labios del Dios para darle más espacio sobre su cuello.

 

Tony rió entre jadeos recordando que no hacía mucho, antes de que apareciera Loki herido en su sala, se había masturbado en la regadera pensando en él. **– Te das demasiado crédito… -** Dijo neciamente, posando sus manos sobre los brazos del contrario, haciendo presión con sus dedos.

 

 **\- Oh… ¿De verdad? –** Loki subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Tony, posando dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de este. **– ¿Me permitirías averiguarlo? –** El inventor lo miro a los ojos, y sin decir nada, pasó su lengua por la parte baja de ambos dedos, y con esta misma los guió dentro de su boca, succionando suavemente y pasando su lengua entre ellos, mientras observaba como esos ojos verdes crecían cada vez más hambrientos. Loki comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de aquella tentadora boca, haciendo que Stark moviera su cabeza por igual.

 

 **\- ¿Acaso imaginas mi miembro dentro de tu boca, Anthony? –** El inventor produjo un ligero gemido, mientras succionaba los dedos, antes de que Loki los sacara rápidamente de su boca, dejando que un poco de saliva cayera de sus labios, posando los suyos sobre ellos y metiendo inmediatamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Tony, mientras este otro posaba ambas manos sobre la nuca del pelinegro, creando un beso más posesivo.

 

Loki se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que Tony se fuera recostando poco a poco, el beso lo tenía bastante distraído, no sólo para que al pelinegro le fuera más sencillo masajear la entrada del castaño, si no para que éste olvidara el lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ‘clank’ de algo que se había caído de la mesa. El inventor trató de mirar pero los labios de Loki no lo dejaban separarse.

 

 **\- Loki… Ngh… ¿Qué fue…? –** Uno de los dedos de Loki penetró en la entrada del inventor, haciendo a éste gemir en un profundo quejido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante la introducción, sus piernas se abrieron más y una de las plantas de sus pies se posó sobre la espalda baja de Loki, la otra sobre uno de sus muslos.

 

 **\- Relájate… -** Tony rodeó los hombros de Loki con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro bajaba a agarrarse de la orilla de la mesa. El dedo se movía en círculos, penetrando una y otra vez hasta que el musculo dio de sí y logró meter un segundo dedo. Stark presiono más sus dedos en el hombro del Dios, enterrando sus uñas en la carne, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

 **\- Tenía tiempo sin hacerte esto Anthony, y aun así no estás tan estrecho como esperaba. –** El Dios pasó su lengua sobre la manzana de adán en el cuello del castaño, mientras sus dedos trabajaban en su entrada, su otra mano manteniendo a Tony en lugar. **\- ¿Cuántas veces te tocaste imaginando que eran mis manos las que te hacían estremecer? –** Insistía el pelinegro, encontrando la próstata del opuesto y comenzando a masajearla. Loki besaba la quijada de Tony, hasta moverse al lado de su oído. **\- ¿Cuántas veces te fuiste a dormir tras imaginarte mi verga dentro de ti? Abriéndote… moldeándote… –**

 

 **\- Loki, por favor… -** Decía Tony en una voz temblorosa, su mano resbalaba del hombro de Loki, dejando enormes marcas rojas en su paso.

 

 **\- ¿Por favor qué, amante? –** Loki no dejaba de mover sus dedos dentro del mortal, tocando la próstata constantemente mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Stark empezaba a mover sus caderas contra esos dedos, buscando desesperadamente sentirlos más dentro.

 

 **\- ¡¡Maldita sea!! Cógeme de una vez Loki. –** Respondió en un tono lleno de frustración, la sonrisa de Loki creció como si de un gato se tratase y saco sus dedos del interior de Tony, para tomar su miembro y alinearse con el cuerpo del mortal. Por unos momentos sólo se escuchó la respiración acelerada del inventor, su rostro yacía pegado al del opuesto, antes que la tensión volviera a formarse tras sentir la punta del miembro de Loki dentro suyo, sus labios partieron como si fuese a liberar un gemido, saliendo este completamente mudo.

 

Tras sentir el calor en el interior de Tony, Loki perdió el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo y jadeó en frustración, antes de enterrarse completamente dentro del inventor en una sola estocada, haciendo que éste encorvara su espalda completamente tras sentir un fuerte placer mezclado con dolor, emitiendo un gemido parecido a un aullido mientras sus manos se aferraban al opuesto como si de eso dependiera su vida.

 

Loki esperó hasta que el cuerpo debajo de él dejara de temblar tan frenéticamente antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas. El Dios jadeaba pesadamente y besaba el rostro del opuesto hasta encontrar sus labios y besarlos, escuchando suaves ruidos provenientes de la garganta de Tony cada que tragaba saliva. Loki no pudo evitar sentir por un momento que éste mortal era el ser más adorable del universo. **– Ngh… M-más rápido… -** Decía Tony tembloroso. El Dios entreabrió sus ojos para ver la expresión del mortal y comenzar un ritmo más acelerado.

 

Tony posó uno de sus pies sobre la cadera del pelinegro, mientras la otra pierna era separada un poco más por la mano libre del Dios. El cambio de posición dio en el punto sensible de Stark y éste dejó de sentir dolor, siendo ahora puro placer el que se apoderaba de él. La mesa comenzaba a moverse debajo de ellos, pero Tony había olvidado completamente que algo se había caído, hasta que el Dios mordió ahora su hombro fuertemente, estremeciéndolo de nueva cuenta y aquel brazo que lo mantenía equilibrado en la mesa dio de sí debido al cansancio, cayendo ahora sobre su codo. En eso se escuchó como varias cosas caían de la mesa haciendo mucho ruido.

 

Stark se puso rígido y trato de ver lo que había sobre la mesa, cuando de pronto todo le dio vueltas, sintiendo como si fuera cayendo hasta sentir bajo suyo una superficie suave. Al abrir los ojos, divisó al Dios aún encima suyo, encontrándose dentro de su habitación. Con su respiración aún acelerada, miró al pelinegro tras fruncir el ceño. **\- Pudiste haber hecho eso desde el principio… -**

 

 **\- No debí de hacerlo… -** Stark comprendió que su magia aún tenía fallos con hechizos más complicados, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello para cuando el Dios se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente y en un rápido movimiento cambió sus posiciones, quedando ahora Tony sobre él. El castaño sintió un escalofrió atravesar su espalda tras sentir todo el largo del miembro opuesto dentro suyo. **– Vamos, amante… date gusto. –**

 

 **\- Ngh… eres un pervertido… -** Respondió Tony para después comenzar a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras sentía la amplia sonrisa del contrario rozando con sus labios. El castaño posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro, sintiendo las manos de éste bajo sus muslos, ayudándolo con el movimiento de sus caderas una vez que agarraron un ritmo. Llegó un punto en que la tensión fue demasiada y Loki comenzó a moverse por igual, encontrándose con las caderas de Tony, golpeando con fuerza contra éstas y produciendo un sonido completamente obsceno de piel contra piel que se escuchaba en conjunto con los fuertes gemidos llenos de placer del castaño.

 

Loki tomó el miembro de Stark con una de sus manos, y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo que llevaba sus caderas, hasta que el movimiento de ambos se volvió más errático, perdiendo completamente el ritmo. **– L-Lo… ¡Loki…! –** El castaño presionó con mucha fuerza los hombros del contrario, clavando las uñas al momento justo que la tensión lo envolvió completamente y terminó corriéndose en la mano del pelinegro, chorreando con su semen el pecho de éste.

 

El Dios emitió un gruñido frustrado, sintiendo como la entrada del opuesto se volvía más estrecha, rápidamente volvió a girarse para estar encima de él y comenzó a follarlo con fuerza. Mientras Stark temblaba y se retorcía debajo suyo, casi llegando al punto en el que se volvía demasiada estimulación, cuando sintió el orgasmo de su amante llenándolo y observó el rostro de Loki llegando al límite junto con el movimiento de su delgado cuerpo, mientras la tensión iba disminuyendo de éste, sin dejar de embestir contra él hasta que su liberación se completase.

 

Loki entonces se detuvo y observó el cuerpo agotado de su amante, sus ojos se posaron en aquellos ojos azules que lo contemplaban de la misma manera. Relamió sus labios y pasó una de sus manos por el abdomen del mortal. **– Mmh… Tony, te ves tan hermoso así. –** Stark liberó un profundo suspiro ante las palabras, pero su mente seguía un poco difusa, por lo que no pudo pensar en una respuesta. El Dios se inclinó sobre el mortal para besarlo, siendo ahora un beso tranquilo y flojo. Tony se acomodó para quedar más a gusto, doblando sus rodillas, mientras sus talones descansaban detrás de los muslos de Loki.

 

 **\- Respóndeme… Tony. –** El inventor gruñó molesto, ya se imaginaba hacia donde iría el siguiente comentario y aun así pasó sus brazos por los hombros del contrario, abrazándolo. **– ¿Acaso mi semilla caliente se siente igual que como la imaginabas? –** Ante las palabras dichas sobre su oído, Stark liberó un profundo gemido, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

 

 **\- Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio. -** Tony rió en un tono bajo, le dolía su garganta y su voz salía un poco ronca, pero realmente ahora le preocupaba más el dolor que sentiría en otras partes de su cuerpo. El Dios rió por igual y continuó besando el rostro de Stark, robándole ligeros suspiros antes de emitir un suave jadeo tras sentir como el Dios se retiraba de su interior y giró un poco su cuerpo, para que ambos quedaran recostados al lado del otro. Pasaron un rato en silencio, pegando sus frentes. Tony abrazó a Loki por la cintura y una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda baja, mientras Loki pasaba suavemente sus dedos por uno de los costados de Stark, dibujando extraños símbolos en su cuerpo.

 

Un par de ojos azules se alzaron hacia otro par de color verde, estos acompañados por una suave y cariñosa sonrisa. Stark titubeó un momento, sentía en su pecho que debía de decir algo, pero sólo se acercó un poco más al opuesto para besarlo y al separarse, Loki lo miró con curiosidad. **– ¿Pasa algo, amante? –** Stark suspiró y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a plantar un suave beso en sus labios. _“Amarte es un error…”_ Pensó el castaño y presionó un poco el abrazo en la cintura del opuesto, cayendo de nuevo en un cómodo silencio donde lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

 

Loki lo observó mientras dormía, disfrutando del sonido de aquella suave respiración, para luego acercarse a su oído, plantando un suave beso sobre éste, antes de hablar en un susurro. **-** ** _Min kjærlighet_. –** El rostro de Tony se movió ligeramente hacia dónde provenía la voz, pero no despertó. **– Si algo llega a suceder… espero sepas perdonarme. –** Terminó de decir Loki antes de besar su mejilla y la orilla de sus labios, acomodándose para dormir por igual.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Después de un tiempo Tony despertó lentamente tras sentir su cuerpo enfriándose. Movió sus piernas y notó como no había sabana sobre suyo, entendiendo ahora el por qué sentía su trasero helado, el Dios no se había tomado la molestia de cobijarlos. _“Claro como a él no le incomoda…”_ Suspiró molesto y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro dormido de Loki.

 

Stark se separó lentamente para no despertarlo, al moverse sintió como algo de semen bajaba de su entrada y se estremeció sutilmente. El inventor mordió su labio inferior y sintió que su rostro se calentaba, imaginando que tenía, al menos, un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Cuando logró sentarse a la orilla de la cama, un suave dolor recorrió su espalda proveniente de su área privada, suspiró pesadamente, relajando los hombros antes de escuchar una suave risa a su espalda.

 

 **\- ¿Estás adolorido, amante? –** Stark rió y negó con la cabeza, antes de girarse para ver al contrario, quien no tenía los ojos abiertos, pero había escuchado sus quejidos.

 

 **\- Es… una buena clase de dolor. -** Respondió el inventor con una sonrisa ladina cuando notó que el Dios entreabría uno de sus ojos, para luego reír quedamente, atrapando su risa en su pecho y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

 

 **\- Regresa a la cama… -** Dijo Loki en un suave tono somnoliento.

 

 **\- Lo siento princesa, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Eres bienvenido a acompañarme a la ducha si gustas. –** Stark se levantó de la cama y antes de retirarse al cuarto de baño le dirigió una mirada a Loki, que por su lado emitió un quejido descontento y se estiró un poco.

 

 **\- Tal vez luego… -** Respondió dentro de un bostezo, antes de que se girara sobre la cama y se reacomodara, dándole la espalda al castaño, quien giró sus ojos, no mostrando sorpresa alguna ante la decisión del opuesto y así se dirigió a la bañera.

 

Una vez limpio y fresco tras la ducha se fue en dirección a su laboratorio, pero antes de salir de la habitación notó a Loki profundamente dormido y con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta las caderas. Tony torció la boca al ver está imagen y subió las sabanas hasta los hombros del pelinegro, sólo por el simple hecho de hacerlo enojar dentro de una hora cuando empiece a sentir demasiado calor, ordenándole a JARVIS que le subiera 5 grados más al aire acondicionado.

 

Ya en el laboratorio, suspiró pesadamente al notar partes de la armadura de Iron Man en el suelo. _“Así que eso fue lo que se cayó…”_ Se alegraba que no fueran partes demasiado delicadas por lo que simplemente puso todo de regreso en donde se encontraba, así como agarró las prendas abandonadas cerca de su silla de trabajo y las dejó de lado, suponiendo que luego se encargaría de ellas.

 

 **\- Tiene una llamada entrante, señor. –** JARVIS rompió el silencio, antes que Tony empezara siquiera a trabajar, el inventor sólo asintió y ordenó que pasara la llamada. Volvió a su silla de trabajo para regresar a las codificaciones y así como anteriormente sintió un suave dolor que le recorría momentáneamente la espalda, eso podría ser lo único que le pudiera molestar de la situación, de todo lo demás no se arrepentía.

 

 **\- ¡Hey Tony! –** Era Rhodes en la llamada, Tony inmediatamente sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo. **– Me han dicho que has estado ocupado con tu armadura, ¿Has pensado cuando menos que también la mía podría tener algún daño? ¡Pudiste avisarme! –** El hombre no sonaba tan molesto como sus palabras lo hacían parecer, por lo que Tony sabía que sólo estaba, hasta cierta medida, bromeando.

 

 **\- Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque la armadura no es lo único que tengo que hacer, ¡SHIELD no me da ni siquiera un poco de descanso! –** En realidad su armadura principal ya estaba lista desde hace tiempo, agradecía el hecho de que Loki prácticamente dormía todo el día cuando su magia era escasa, si no, le hubiera resultado un poco complicado terminar todo el trabajo que llevaba adelantado, no sólo por la tentadora presencia del opuesto si no por tratar de mantener todo en secreto. **\- Aunque si tienes un tiempo fuera de servicio podría revisarla… -**

**\- Así como está New York en este momento, es difícil encontrar un momento fuera de servicio. –** Respondió War Machine ante la solicitud de Tony. **– Pero es mejor estar unos días fuera de la batalla a quedar atrapado en una maquina loca. –**

 

 **\- Y que lo digas… ¿Estás ahora en misión? No he recibido ningún reporte. –** Stark se acomodó un poco en la silla, mientras revisaba los códigos que monitoreaba cuando Loki lo había interrumpido.

 

 **\- Será porque JARVIS no pasaba ninguna llamada, alegando que estabas _demasiado_ ocupado, sin importar el nivel de urgencia que indicaba Fury. –** Rhodey se escuchaba animado, dando a saber que posiblemente el líder de SHIELD hizo una gran rabieta al no permitírsele la comunicación. **– En este momento estoy volando con rumbo a la isla de Ryker, detrás mío viene una nave de SHIELD que… ¡¡Whoa!! –** Stark alzó la vista tras escuchar la frase cortada de su amigo y comenzó a llamarlo, tardando un rato en recibir respuesta.

 

 **\- ¡Hemos recibido fuego a discreción y la nave de SHIELD acaba de caer! –** El tono animado de War Machine cambió totalmente a uno alarmado, en el fondo se escuchaban algunos disparos y como maniobraba para evitar demasiado daño.

 

 **\- Maldición… JARVIS comunícame con el resto de SHIELD. –** La IA inmediatamente abrió la comunicación, al otro lado se escuchaba a Nick Fury dando órdenes y repartiendo agentes, la mayoría se dirigía aún a la isla de Ryker. **– Veo que tienes todo bajo control Fury. –** Se escuchó al hombre maldecir de maneras que parecían imposibles al momento que escuchó la voz de Stark.

 

 **\- ¡Tú! Dirígete inmediatamente al estadio de los Yankees y ayuda al equipo que cayó ahí, no podemos ofrecerles demasiado apoyo y eres el más cercano en éste momento y no quiero escuchar la excusa de que no tienes en que ir, sé que en estos días si no has reparado tu armadura has hecho una nueva. –** Sí, Nick Fury se escuchaba bastante ocupado en este momento. Tony no pudo negar una sonrisa, de alguna forma había recibido un alago del Director de SHIELD.

 

 **\- Trataré de llegar lo antes posible. –** JARVIS inmediatamente tenía la armadura lista, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo a Tony salir volando del edificio, sabía que Loki duraría dormido un par de horas cuando menos, así que no le preocupaba demasiado dejarlo ahí, sin embargo, JARVIS tenía la orden de tenerlo vigilado constantemente en caso de que tuviera que volar de regreso o en el peor de los escenarios, llamar a los demás Vengadores.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Una vez en la zona a los alrededores del estadio, Iron Man recibió un ligero ataque desde tierra, se notaba que el equipo ya había menguado en las defensas de los maleantes que había por toda la zona. No le tomó demasiado trabajo enviarles unos cuantos misiles y dispersarlos más cuando a lo lejos notó a un hombre alado, percatándose rápidamente de quien se trataba. **\- Parece que han escogido bien su mano. Tengo avistamiento en el Buitre. –**

 

 **\- Sea lo sea que esté ocurriendo aquí, la cadena de mano lleva a Viktor von Doom. –** Respondió María Hill. Iron Man se preparaba para dirigirse hacia el lugar cuando por poco y no lograba esquivar un misil que iba dirigido hacia él.

 

**\- ¡Con una…! No puedo dirigirme hacia el lugar, aún hay algunos maleantes contra los que tengo que lidiar. –**

 

 **\- Mejor así, acaba con ellos y dirígete al Quinjet caído antes de que los matones se hagan con tecnología de SHIELD. –** Tony maniobró para esquivar varios misiles que logró burlar con facilidad, antes de bajar y acabar de una vez por todas con ese ataque.

 

 **\- ¿Me tomé un momento para salir del laboratorio y me ordenas que haga sólo despliegues, Fury? Me hieres. –** Una vez que la amenaza ya no se encontraba, Stark tomó vuelo para dirigirse a donde le habían ordenado.

 

 **\- Según tu IA estabas demasiado ocupado como para atendernos, no es mi culpa que los agentes ya estén en ello. –** ¡Ah! Fury y su eterno enojo con la vida. El Quinjet estaba siendo alcanzado por más delincuentes que empezaron a disparar hacia Tony, tras eso, Iron Man no se lo pensó dos veces antes de activar el escudo deflector, facilitando así el recibir pocos daños mientras atacaba. **– ¡Hawkeye! Tú y tu equipo encárguense del Buitre, mientras Spider Man vigila las calles en búsqueda de cualquier delincuente que esté tomando ventaja de la situación. Por último, Stark, una vez que termines ahí reúnete con War Machine y ayuda a los agentes con cobertura aérea. –**

 

 **\- ¡Director! ¿Qué hay de la misión de Ryker? –** La agente Ames estaba allí, aunque no debería ser sorpresa ya que es parte del equipo de Hawkeye.

 

 **\- Black Widow está en eso, céntrense en salir vivos de ahí. –** Iron Man alzó el vuelo una vez que despejó los alrededores de la nave caída y se unió a War Machine, si alguien más trataba de acercarse a la nave recibiría un aviso de JARVIS. La misión continuó y la estrategia dada por Fury parecía haber funcionado, rápidamente algunos maleantes abandonaron las calles, dejando sólo a sus líderes, el Buitre, el Hombre de Arena y el Duende Verde, los primeros dos habían sido capturados por el equipo de Pájaros en Mano el último huyó cuando Hawkeye destrozo su deslizador.

 

La misión parecía haber terminado, pero algunos de los matones seguían organizados, por lo que se continuaron haciendo rondas en los alrededores, hasta que Tony notó a alguien sospechoso en el puente detrás del estadio. **– Y ahí está Doom. –**

 

 **\- Ya era hora de que se mostrara. Asumiendo que no es uno de sus DoomBot dopplegangers. –** Respondió Fury, era imposible saber a esta altura si esa hora de búsqueda lo había hecho enojar más o si era ya su estado natural. Tony estaba a punto de responderle cuando escuchó la voz de Rhodey.

 

 **\- ¡¡Tony, muévete!! –** De un momento a otro, Tony sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, perdiendo el control por unos instantes donde fue en caída libre, hasta que pudo tener un control sobre la armadura a unos metros del suelo. Al alzar la vista, notó como War Machine combatía contra Doom, o más específicamente, un DoomBot.

 

 **\- A Rhodey y a mí nos está atacando un DoomBot, creo que eso aclara su identidad. –** Iron Man se preparaba para dar apoyo a su amigo, cuando observó dos luces que se dirigían hacia él, logró esquivar una pero la otra lo golpeo directo en el pecho, el daño fue mínimo, sólo bloqueando su vista unos segundos. Ya se esperaba que otro DoomBot apareciera frente a él, así que cuando éste estaba a punto de atacarlo, Tony logró contratacar con el Unirrayo en su pecho que le dio de lleno y lo lanzó en picada los metros restantes contra el suelo.

 

Antes de seguir a aquel robot, Stark se cercioró que War Machine no estuviera en problemas, percatándose que incluso parecía tener menos problemas que él. Así Iron Man bajó contra el DoomBot a toda velocidad, recibió de lleno un ataque eléctrico proveniente de las manos del robot, pero eso no lo detuvo en su descenso, incluso cuando algunos sistemas parecían empezar a hervir sobre su piel. Elevó su mano derecha y asestó un golpe en carga, que rompió parte del robot, dejando inutilizable su lado izquierdo.

 

La energía en la armadura de Iron Man había aumentado gracias a ese ataque eléctrico. Stark sonrió, era bueno que hasta este momento nadie sabía que con esos ataques sólo elevaban su poder, así dirigió gran parte de la energía obtenida a los repulsores, lanzando así un poderoso rayo contra la máquina, dejándola en pedazos. Iron Man ya se estaba empezando a relajar cuando tuvo que esquivar a un DoomBot que cayó hecho pedazos del cielo.

 

 **– ¡¡Hey Rhodey!! ¡Ten más cuidado! –** War Machine se carcajeó ante la reacción de Tony, antes de mandarle unas disculpas.

 

 **\- DoomBots. Ni siquiera el verdadero ¿Cuál fue el punto de todo esto? –** Dijo a Hawkeye a través del intercom, se escuchaba cansado y faltó de aire, como si llevara horas corriendo una maratón, que viendo la situación incluso la comparación se quedaba corta.

 

 **\- El punto es que ya no está aquí y no tiene nuestro ISO-8. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti o quieres llamar al Cap y el resto de los Vengadores? –** Fue la respuesta de Fury, después de eso Clint ya no dio respuesta alguna. Tony alzó la vista y recibió una señal de War Machine para que empezara a volar y dirigirse al cuartel, los demás agentes de SHIELD se harán cargo del resto.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Ya en el Helitransporte se juntó al grupo de la misión en el estadio, sólo eran el equipo de Pájaros en Mano y Spider Man, sumando a War Machine y a él. Tony estaba sorprendido ya que él prácticamente llegó a mitad de la misión y parecía que ya tenían todo bajo control para la cantidad tan pequeña de agentes trabajando en ella, claro se veían completamente agotados y no es para menos, según lo que le contó Rhodey antes de caer con el Quinjet habían combatido contra el Arreglador y Dientes de Sable esa misma tarde.

 

Stark nunca había visto a Nick Fury tan… podría decirse, contento e hinchado de orgullo cuando felicito a los agentes, claro que a él no lo felicitaría, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera se encontraba en la sala de juntas en ese momento, incluso a Spider Man le tocó un poco de ese tan raro buen humor de Nick Fury.

 

Una vez que se retiraron para tomarse un tan merecido descanso, Fury se giró sobre sus talones y ese ceño fruncido tan familiar volvió a su rostro cuando su mirada se posó sobre Tony. **– ¿A mí no me tocará un abrazo? –** Dijo el inventor con una sonrisa burlona, el director caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a ésta.

 

 **\- Dime que tienes algo para mí y no sólo has estado flojeando en tu laboratorio. –** Se notaba que toda está situación de batalla constante ya le estaba pesando a Fury. Así el inventor asintió con la cabeza antes de mostrarle al director planos de investigación y usos variados del ISO-8 tanto en armamento como en equipamiento.

 

 **\- Haré que JARVIS mande toda la información al departamento científico de SHIELD, para que así alguien más aparte de mí se esté moliendo la espalda trabajando día y noche. –** Fury le ofreció una de sus encantadoras miradas molestas al inventor, que a pesar de tener un solo ojo no mermaba en potencia.

 

Tras ello siguieron discutiendo planos, estrategia y, más que nada, la situación con respecto al ISO-8 y los villanos que habían estado atacando. Hasta ahora Fury no había mencionado nada acerca de Loki, posiblemente pensando que éste seguía en Asgard tal y como decía el reporte de Thor. Tony sabía perfectamente que no era así y lo recordaba cada que se reacomodaba en la silla, el inventor se distrajo un momento para ver su StarkPhone y presionar una aplicación especial la cual, en silencio le preguntaba a JARVIS por el estado del Dios.

 

 _“El señor Odinson se encuentra en la ducha, después de tratar en vano de dormir con la temperatura alta.”_ Fue el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla del celular y Tony no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, antes de escuchar al director aclarándose la garganta.

 

 **\- Veo que ya has llegado a tu límite de atención, Stark. –** Tony guardó su celular antes de levantarse de la silla.

 

 **\- Ya no hay más que discutir Fury y estoy seguro de que aún quieres que le dé un vistazo al armamento creado aquí con el ISO-8, así que si me disculpas… -** Así el inventor salió de la habitación. Esperaba que el director le respondiera una última vez pero no fue así. Tony hizo una parada rápida en los laboratorios del Helitransporte para revisar inventario y saber con qué comenzar a trabajar, claro que el término de “rápida” es relativo, en especial cuando varios científicos lo detenían para hacerle preguntas o revisar algunos experimentos ahí mismo, al final se tomó un par de horas en el Helitransporte antes de regresar a la torre.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Al llegar a la torre eran ya alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Descendió en la superficie que se encontraba debajo de los pisos de los laboratorios. Su armadura fue removida por la maquinaria mientras iba caminando dentro del edificio, tenía unas ganas enormes de algo de beber, parecía que hacia milenios que no tomaba un buen whisky. Para su sorpresa, había alguien más en el bar, al principio supuso que era Loki, pero el Dios no se arriesgaría a bajar a este piso por una bebida teniendo Tony su propio mini bar en el Pent-house.

 

 **\- Te tomó bastante tiempo regresar, ¿Fury te dio mucho trabajo? –** Lo recibió la voz de Clint Barton, mientras alzaba su mano derecha en la cual tenía un vaso lleno de alguno de los licores, menos mal su reserva privada estaba en su habitación.

 

 **\- Sabes como el hombre disfruta dejarme sin tiempo libre. –** El rubio rió sutilmente antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida. El arquero vestía ropas casuales, unos pantalones cómodos con una playera blanca, aun así se veían varias heridas aquí y allá, las cuales ya estaban limpias y en proceso de curación.

 

 **\- A ti y a todos. –** Clint observó a Tony mientras se servía whisky y alzó una de sus cejas, bajando la bebida para que descasara en la mesa del bar. **– Wow… esa sí que es una fea mordida la que tienes ahí. –** Dijo el rubio como si hablasen del clima, Tony se giró para verlo con confusión en su mirada. Hawkeye no dijo nada y solo se limitó a hacer un movimiento con su mano, apuntando a su propio cuello, indicándole así al inventor en donde estaba mirando.

 

Stark inmediatamente posó su mano sobre su cuello, había olvidado que Loki lo había “castigado” en la tarde por no prestarle atención. El inventor tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza antes de aclararse la garganta, parecía extrañamente apenado, cosa que agarró al arquero por sorpresa.

 

 **\- ¡Oh…! ¡No me digas que un DoomBot se quiso propasar contigo! –** Tony por poco y se atragantaba con su bebida, la simple imagen, no de un DoomBot, si no del mismo Dr. Doom se aferró a su cabeza en ese mismo momento. Demasiado grafica para su gusto.

 

 **\- ¡La imagen mental es horrible! ¡Avísame antes de decir estupideces como esas! –** Clint soltó una risotada, que paro inmediatamente tras sentir el dolor que le producían sus heridas, la risa bajó en intensidad pero aun así se escuchaba una risilla. Stark sonrió entonces, tenía tiempo sin pasar un momento relajado con alguien más que no fuera Loki, no es que le molestara, sólo que no se había dado cuenta el tiempo que había pasado alejado de los demás.

 

 **\- Mira que la mordida se ve bastante reciente, así que si no fue un DoomBot… ¡Ah! Con que por eso JARVIS decía que estabas demasiado ocupado. –** Tony se limitó solamente a gruñirle al arquero mientras tomaba de su whisky. **– Aunque no se han escuchado reportes de que alguien extraño entrara a la torre… -**

**\- Lo dices como si JARVIS fuera a reportarte a ti quién entra o sale. –** Respondió el inventor.

**\- Nick Fury por lo general recibe ese reporte. –** El inventor giró sus ojos, sí era de suponerse que SHIELD hasta cierto punto recibía reporte de cualquier persona ajena a la torre, claro que siempre había sus excepciones, especialmente con aquellos que traía Tony Stark a su torre. **– Pero enserio Tony ¿Estas escondiendo a alguien en el Pent-house? –**

**\- Por favor… -** Resopló el inventor, claro que estaba escondiendo a alguien, pero no es algo que vaya a admitir así como así, tal vez si se tratara de alguien más y no de Loki, tal vez confesaría sólo para alardear.

 

 **\- ¡Hey! No me culpes por sacar conclusiones, esta última semana nadie te ha visto, todos asumíamos que estabas trabajando ya que desde lo de Pepper… -** Al escuchar ese nombre el inventor se puso rígido y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

 

 **\- ¡Woh! No vayamos ahí, ya mucho tengo con los reporteros haciéndome preguntas de “¿Por qué no se me ha visto con nadie últimamente?” –** El inventor le dio un último trago al whisky antes de servirse más.

 

 **\- Según internet eres gay… -** Ah sí, ese paparazi que por poco y se les escapa en el Carlyle, el recuerdo de su nota en internet por poco y hace a Tony sonreír. El arquero se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba de su vaso, parecía que esperaba alguna reacción del castaño, quien sólo rió por lo bajo.

 

 **\- No creas todo lo que lees en internet. –** Dio un sorbo a su bebida, pero sabía que el rubio continuaría hostigándolo con preguntas, así que antes de que éste pudiera contestar le trató de cambiar el tema con lo único que se le vino a la mente. **\- ¿Y cómo está tu esposa? –** El arquero puso una cara de dolor, indicando que fue un golpe bajo.

 

 **\- Muy bien, ya lo entiendo. Pero que quede claro que Bobbi no es mi esposa, ya no lo es… -** Se produjo un silencio un poco incómodo por un par de segundos, antes que el inventor continuase hablando.

 

 **\- ¿Está ahorita durmiendo en tu cama? –** Clint mostró una amplia sonrisa, terminándose el último trago de su bebida.

 

 **\- Puede que si… -** Su sonrisa dejaba entrever la verdad, y a pesar de lo que ambas aves dijeran, seguían sintiendo algo el uno por el otro. **\- ¿Hay alguien durmiendo en tu cama? –** Ahora era el turno de Stark de sonreír.

 

 **\- Posiblemente. –** Ambos hombres compartieron una sonrisa y Stark se terminó el whisky de un trago. **– Bueno, fue un placer tener esta conversación contigo Légolas, pero si existe la posibilidad de que haya alguien en mi habitación, no quiero hacerle esperar más. –** El inventor salió de detrás de la barra, con dirección al elevador.

 

 **\- Claro, no hay problema… yo creo que seguiré un rato más aquí, aunque desearía que tuvieras cerveza. –** Clint se puso de pie para buscar algo más que servirse, mientras Stark seguía su camino.

 

**\- Si quieres cerveza puedes ir a la cantina que está a unas calles de aquí. –**

**\- ¡Puede que termine haciendo eso! –** Escuchó Stark por última vez, antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al dejar al arquero ahí solo, pero Loki ya llevaba más de dos horas esperándolo, si es que después de ducharse no se ha regresado al mundo de los sueños.

 

**\- Jarv, ¿Qué tal está la temperatura? –**

**\- Un poco más alta de sus preferencias, señor. Pero no incómoda. –** El castaño sonrió, esa temperatura no le molestaría a Loki, siempre y cuando estuviera consiente. Era curioso como alguien que siempre se envolvía en cuero y pieles podía resentir tanto el calor cuando dormía.

 

 **\- Bájala a donde me sienta más cómodo. –** La IA asintió segundos antes de que se abrieran las puertas del elevador. Stark entró en el lugar, encontrándose al Dios en la sala viendo televisión, comiendo lo que parecía ser un Subway que posiblemente había pedido a JARVIS que ordenará. Se veía tan común, tan doméstico, que era fácil olvidar quien era él en realidad.

 

 **– Hey babe. –** Ante el saludo, Loki giró su atención hacia el castaño, ofreciéndole una cariñosa sonrisa. Stark entonces miró el televisor, dándose cuenta que el Dios estaba viendo el noticiero, lo que parecía ser la repetición de la misión de hace un par de horas. **– ¿Qué no hay nada más interesante que ver? -**

**\- Nada que fuese más interesante que ver tu maravillosa habilidad para caer de grandes alturas. –** Stark rió ante la respuesta del opuesto, sentándose a un lado de éste con su pierna derecha sobre el sofá para poder ver a Loki de frente, sin importarle el televisor. Su brazo derecho descansaba sobre el respaldo del mueble, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el cabello oscuro del opuesto.

 

 **\- ¿Acaso te preocupaste? –** El Dios resopló en burla, devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla y mordiendo el Subway.

 

 **\- El señor Odinson me hizo confirmarle cinco veces su estado físico, señor. Tuve que distraerlo con comida para que me dejase explicarle que era una repetición y que se encontraba bien. –** Tony mostró entonces una sonrisa ganadora y observó al Dios torcer un poco la boca en un puchero gracias a la IA chismosa que confirmó su preocupación por el inventor.

 

 **\- Sí, te preocupaste. –** Stark movió el cabello de Loki hacia atrás de su nuca, para poderse acercar y así besarlo en el cuello, debajo de la oreja. La acción hizo que el opuesto emitiera un ligero suspiro que parecía liberar todo el estrés que tenía.

 

 **\- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. –** Respondió el pelinegro, ya la IA había confesado por él, así que no tenía sentido seguir negando su preocupación. Dejó el resto de su comida sobre la mesa y giró su rostro para ver al castaño.

 

 **\- ¡Claro! Trataré de pedirles amablemente a mis enemigos que nunca me ataquen por la espalda cuando esté volando. –** Loki no estaba impresionado con su comentario, alzando una de sus cejas al tiempo que su boca se tensaba. Stark simplemente rió con suavidad, robando ahora un beso de aquellos delgados labios. **– No te preocupes, babe. ¿Qué te parece si mejor quitamos las noticias y vemos una película? –** Loki suspiró resignado, viendo directamente aquellos brillantes ojos azules que le encantaban, antes de asentir en silencio. Pasaron la noche juntos en el sofá viendo películas, conversando cosas de lo más comunes y simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro.

 

Una vez que yacían acostados en la habitación, Stark miraba a Loki dormir y suspiró pesadamente. _“Si tan sólo así fuera siempre…”_ Pensó mientras acariciaba los labios del opuesto con su pulgar, deseando que todo éste asunto con el ISO-8 y los villanos no existiese. Besó sutilmente los labios del Dios antes de acomodarse para dormir junto a él, aprovechando el momento que podía cambiar antes de que el mañana llegara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fanfic en Español!  
> Este fic está guiado en el juego de Facebook "Marvel: Avengers Alliance"
> 
> Éste capítulo estuvo más rápido que el anterior, pero no se acostumbren que se me empiezan a juntar las cosas que tengo que hacer y mis posibilidades para escribir se limitan Dx
> 
> El capítulo tiene más smut, algo de fluff y un poco de acción :P  
> Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios y opiniones, me hace feliz saber que hay gente aparte de mí que le guste mi historia :’)
> 
> Les hago saber que entre éste capítulo y el siguiente va a haber un pequeño extra que será publicado como un oneshot donde se explicaría una parte en especial de la conversación entre Tony y Clint, para que estén pendientes de ello o para que no se sorprendan si me toma más de la cuenta subir el 4to capitulo xP
> 
> En cuestiones del juego, éste capítulo se ubicaría entre las misiones 3, 4 y 5 del capítulo 3, más que nada en el 5 llamado “Tres Strikes”
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales:  
> saga-pau3, Kodoku-moh, midnight6277, kadja83, Thelenitafletcher, los anónimos que leyeron y me dejaron kudos y los que prefirieron permanecer en el anonimato :’3
> 
> Como siempre a mi hermosa beta Ophelia Greengrass  
> A mi esclavizadora K :P  
> Y a mi amiga Liz ;D  
> Por darme ánimos para seguir con éste proyecto :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :')
> 
> The Avengers © MARVEL


	4. Esto va a estar un poco movido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En caso de que se les haya pasado, pueden leer el capitulo extra aqui:  
> archiveofourown.org/works/1007725

La ciudad de New York se observaba tranquila, algo que era poco común desde siempre. Apenas faltaba una hora antes del amanecer y parecía que todos los habitantes habían decidido quedarse tranquilos hasta que los primeros rayos de sol de asomaron por el horizonte, bañando a la gran ciudad con su calor.

Al comenzar el día, se observaban diversas situaciones a los alrededores de la torre de los Vengadores, empezando con un hombre, noqueado por el alcohol, que se encontraba echado en la acera que estaba cruzando la calle. Al mismo tiempo, una feliz pareja salía de un edificio departamental para comenzar con sus actividades diarias. Por otro lado, Steve Rogers estaba saliendo de la torre para dar su rutinaria caminata matutina, siendo alcanzado poco después por Thor, quien parecía ser también de la clase madrugadora. El Dios del trueno no había regresado a Asgard junto con Sif por los constantes ataques que estaban azotando Midgard, decidido a ayudar. Todo eso y diversas actividades más eran observadas con las cámaras exteriores de la torre, mientras JARVIS tarareaba una alegre canción dentro de lo que se consideraría su pensamiento, viendo a los diversos habitantes como alegres y trabajadoras abejitas.

El tiempo paso sin que nada relevante pasara, Steve y Thor regresaron de su caminata entre risas y traviesos empujones, parecía que habían competido para ver quien llegaba primero a la torre, siendo el Capitán quien ganara por muy poco, pero se notaba que el Dios le había dado la ventaja. Al encontrarse ya en la torre, ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio, decididos a ejercitarse un poco más, ahí se encontraron con Bobbi y Natasha quienes charlaban mientras combatían en el ring, dando un gran espectáculo. Clint, por otro lado, seguía dormido en su habitación, sin ganas de confrontar al nuevo día desde temprano. Por último, JARVIS observó a Bruce en la cocina, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio de la mañana, sabiendo que a ésta hora, la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraría en el gimnasio, por lo que se tomó su tiempo preparándose un té chai con leche y un desayuno ligero.

Eran ya pasadas las 10am cuando la IA detectó movimiento en la habitación principal, observando ahora a su creador acomodándose lentamente, de tal forma que pudiera mirar al hombre dormido a su lado. Loki había estado tranquilo desde su llegada a la torre, debiéndose más que nada a su falta de magia que lo hacía sentirse plenamente agotado. Estos días, sin embargo, había estado desapareciendo cada que Tony era llamado por SHIELD o se ocupaba en su laboratorio. JARVIS advirtió a su creador sobre ello y éste comenzó a preocuparse, pero como hasta ahora el Dios seguía regresando, trataba de no mostrar su inquietud.

El inventor posó su mano sobre el pecho desnudo del contrario, al tocarlo éste emitió un ligero quejido entre sueños, pero permaneció dormido después de liberar un suave suspiro. Tony sonrió ligeramente mientras movía su pulgar, acariciando la suave piel de Loki _"¿Qué estás planeando ahora?"_ pensó, observando aquel rostro dormido.

Rápidamente su vista viajó más al sur, hasta toparse con el borde de las sabanas que lo cubrían hasta por debajo del ombligo. Tony sabía que Loki se encontraba completamente desnudo y que su semilla aún yacía en su interior. Tal pensamiento comenzó a calentar su cuerpo, mandando una sensación de deseo directo a su miembro. Ya por mero instinto, su mano bajó del pecho del contrario, acariciando toda la piel a su paso, hasta posarse sobre su estómago, que era lo último visible de su cuerpo.

 **\- Mmh… Tony… -** Emitió el Dios, aún entre sueños, y el mortal notó una curiosa semi-erección debajo de las sabanas. _"¡Ah! Veo que estás teniendo un buen sueño…"_ Tony sonrió ampliamente, antes de alzar los cobertores y esconderse abajo de estos, posándose lentamente encima de Loki, tratando de no despertarlo. Las sabanas ahora cubrían al hechicero hasta el cuello, siendo que el contrario se encontraba debajo de ellas besándole el pecho, encontrando entre los besos una de aquellas rosadas tetillas, comenzando a juguetear con ella, lamiéndola primero antes de rodearla con sus labios y succionar suavemente, para al final morder la punta endurecida.

Loki comenzó a despertarse a medida que su cuerpo se iba calentando, sintiendo una mano masturbando su miembro y un cuerpo entre sus piernas, manteniéndolas separadas. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior y sus manos apretaron la almohada bajo su cabeza, emitiendo un gemido placentero atrapado en su pecho, justo después, escuchó una suave risa, ahogada entre las telas que lo cubrían tanto a él como al inventor, mientras aquella barba aún sin rasurar raspaba su piel ante cada beso.

El Dios tras sentir aquellos labios besando la piel sensible en el interior de sus muslos, se estremeció fuera de su estado adormilado. **\- Ha… A-Anthony… –** Al inventor no le gustó escuchar su nombre completo esta vez, decidiendo ahora morderlo con el afán de hacer que el hechicero gimiera nuevamente su nombre. Escuchó un jadeo sorprendido por parte del pelinegro, tensándose más y endureciendo su miembro completamente.

Loki quiso ver al mortal entre sus piernas, pero las sabanas le imposibilitaban la vista, temblando en ligera desesperación. La mordida había dejado una gran marca roja la cual se volvería moretón dentro de poco. **– M-Muérdeme… otra vez… -** Jadeaba el pelinegro, mientras inconscientemente sus piernas se separaban más.

Tony sonrió, mientras rozaba con sus labios la herida, para después comenzar a bajar un poco, mordiendo ahora más cerca de la pelvis del contrario, lo suficientemente fuerte para que éste emitiera esos fuertes y placenteros gemidos, pero no para lograr romper la piel entre sus dientes. **– ¡Ah! ¡T-Tony! –** El Dios encorvó su espalda, levantando ligeramente su cuerpo, mientras aquel placentero dolor le producía fuertes estremecimientos, notándose en un suave temblor que se apoderó de él. Tony, satisfecho ante la respuesta del contrario, aligeró la mordida y pasó su lengua con suavidad sobre la nueva marca que había dejado, antes de continuar su camino hasta la base del miembro de Loki.

El inventor lamió sutilmente la base, antes de sólo rozar sus labios sobre este, mientras su mano estimulaba la punta, presionándola con suavidad entre sus dedos. **– Deja de jugar conmigo… -** Gruño el hechicero antes de pasar una de sus manos por debajo de las sabanas, hasta posar ésta entre el cabello del castaño, éste sonrió, y paso su lengua de abajo arriba, siguiendo todo el largo de aquel miembro que ya se mostraba rojo y deseoso, para encontrarse al final con un sabor salado del pre-semen que chorreaba por éste, emitiendo un ligero gemido placentero tras saborearlo.

Loki estaba ansioso, su mano libre presionando la almohada con fuerza, mientras la otra trataba de guiar a Tony para que éste tomara su miembro. De un momento a otro sintió un profundo calor envolviéndolo por completo, jadeando en sorpresa, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba llevar ante la sensación. El miembro de Loki era largo y grueso, al principio se le dificultaba a Tony controlar el reflejo de su garganta cuando llevaba éste hasta el fondo, pero ahora sentía cierta familiaridad.

Presionó aquel miembro en su boca, emitiendo al mismo tiempo un profundo gemido que hacía que todo el cuerpo de Loki se estremeciera, antes de sacar la mayor parte del pene, dejando sólo el glande entre sus labios, para volver a bajar rápidamente y volver a presionar. Haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que Loki se retorcía con tal estimulación.

Después Tony tomó las caderas de Loki y movió éstas un poco de arriba a abajo, alentando al Dios a que las moviera, quien entendió el mensaje, agarrando con un poco más de fuerza el cabello del contrario para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, embistiendo dentro de su garganta. **– Nnh… ¿Deseas probar mi semilla, Tony? Aah… -** El Dios se dejó llevar por la sensación, mordiendo su labio inferior ante el placer que aquella boca le producía y sin embargo trataba de controlar la fuerza con la que embestía contra ella para no lastimar a su amante, hasta que sintió que éste detuvo sus caderas con ambas manos, emitió un gruñido frustrado pero accedió a detenerse.

Una de las manos de Tony comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, sin separar sus labios del glande, hasta que el pelinegro no pudo más, encorvando su espalda y ahogando un último gemido se terminó corriendo dentro de la boca del contrario, quien recibió el semen, succionando para que saliera todo y tragarlo después. Pasó su lengua un par de veces más por la punta del miembro, antes de alejarse, besar debajo de su ombligo y subir.

Loki respiraba de modo acelerado, sus ojos observaban todo un poco borroso, hasta que presintió el movimiento y alcanzó a ver el rostro de Tony, asomándose por entre las sabanas que habían dejado de cubrirlo completamente. El mortal tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro y si el Dios no estuviera atravesando por aquella relajación después del orgasmo, hubiera mínimo girado los ojos ante la expresión del castaño. Sintió luego los labios de éste en su cuello y se estremeció ante el picor de su barba.

 **\- Nnh… Eres mejor que un despertador… -** Dijo el Dios en tono de burla, lo que le ganó una suave risa del contrario. Las manos de Loki pasaron por sus brazos, que estaban apoyados sobre sus codos a los costados del pelinegro, tentando la musculatura de Tony hasta sus hombros.

 **\- Yo sólo me preguntaba ¿Por qué sueñas conmigo teniéndome a tu lado? –** Respondió el inventor sobre su oído. Loki sonrió por una fracción de segundo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar de las caricias ajenas, antes de fruncir sutilmente el ceño.

 **\- Yo no estaba soñando contigo… -** Mintió, no aceptaría en ningún momento que el mortal dominaba completamente su mente a tal grado de soñar con él.

 **\- Mmh-Hmm… claro que no. –** Los labios del inventor pasaron del cuello a los labios del contrario, dejándolo saborearse a sí mismo en aquel beso. Una de las manos de Loki bajó hasta tocar el miembro del castaño, quien al sentir el suave roce, jadeó en sorpresa separando el beso. Así el Dios pudo observar los ojos azules del mortal, dilatados aun en profundo deseo.

 **\- Aún no te vienes… -** Dijo Loki en un tono bajo, tomando el miembro entre sus dedos, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente. Tony cerró los ojos, su miembro estaba tan duro que dolía y aquellos toques del contrario tensaban más su cuerpo. El pelinegro pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del opuesto, besando el costado de sus labios sin dejar de estimularlo. **– Tómame Tony… satisface tu deseo conmigo… -** El Dios sabía perfectamente como manipular a los demás con meras palabras, las cuales hicieron que el mortal actuara de inmediato, agarrando las caderas del contrario y alzándolas, penetrándolo en seco con una sola estocada.

Loki encorvó su espalda lo más que podía, liberando un gemido mezclado en dolor, su entrada sin embargo no estaba demasiado estrecha ya que la noche anterior había sido penetrada. Tony empezó con los movimientos de cadera, rápidos y fuertes, sabia como al Dios le gustaba y que tanto podía soportar, mientras las piernas de éste rodeador su cadera, en su rostro se apreciaba su placer, mientras un ligero hilo de saliva bajaba por su mentón.

Tony se inclinó para lamer aquel camino de saliva que llevaba a su boca, cerrando ambas en un beso ardiente y profundo, dominando completamente la boca del Dios con su lengua, mientras continuaba con las incesantes embestidas, cada vez más fuertes. Loki se abrazó a sus hombros, mientras su cuerpo saltaba por el movimiento, comenzando un ritmo parecido con sus caderas para encontrarse con las de Tony.

Súbitamente, el mortal lo impulsó hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la pared de la habitación y las embestidas se detuvieron. Tony pasó sus manos por los costados del Dios, acariciando la piel, hasta sus hombros, donde con movimientos lentos y delicados, hizo que Loki dejara de abrazarlo y separara sus manos para ponerlas también contra la pared.

 **\- Loki… -** Murmuró el castaño sobre los labios del opuesto, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre las de él. Loki sintió un ligero vuelco en el corazón ante el sentimiento que el mortal estaba mostrándole con esas pequeñas acciones, sintiendo las palmas de sus manos sobre las suyas, sin darse cuenta cerró sus dedos, entrelazando sus manos con las del contrario, quien hizo lo mismo antes de continuar con las embestidas.

El mortal no le daba descanso a los labios del Dios, besándolos y mordiéndolos, hasta que la tensión se fue formando en su cuerpo y presionó el cuerpo de Loki contra la pared al momento en que su orgasmo fue liberado, sin detener sus caderas hasta haber llenado por completo al contrario con su semen.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse, los besos más lentos y flojos, pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas, hasta que Tony se dio cuenta de ello y lentamente bajó sus manos, fue un movimiento tan lento y natural que no se notó que el inventor temía haber demostrado demasiado sus sentimientos, acariciando ahora los suaves costados de Loki, quien al tener sus manos libres volvió a abrazar al mortal por el cuello.

 **\- Nnh… creo que ya es necesaria una ducha… -** Respondió Loki cuando su respiración ya estaba un poco estable. Sentía una especie de tranquilidad espiritual al estar sobre el regazo del opuesto, sintiendo las manos de éste acariciando sus costados. Tony sonrió ladinamente, moviendo sus caderas para molestar al contrario, quien emitió un suave y casi imperceptible jadeo tras la sensación.

 **\- Sí, lo es. –** El mortal dio un último beso sobre sus labios, antes de salir de su interior. **– Necesitamos limpiarte. –**

 **\- Puedo hacer eso yo mismo… -** Gruño ligeramente el Dios, observando como el mortal hacia una mueca, levantando un poco más el labio inferior, con una mirada implorante. Loki volvió a gruñir, odiaba esa estúpida mueca en el rostro del contrario. **– ¡Está bien! Te daré el honor de limpiarme, Anthony. –** La mueca cambio a una amplia sonrisa, y el mortal se levantó de la cama.

 **\- Nah, el momento pasó, ahora hazlo tú mismo. –** Tony se apresuró a alejarse, en el momento en que una almohada salió volando en su contra, sin poder detener una risa contenta y burlona mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha, el castaño no se encerró en el cuarto de baño, obviamente esperando a que el pelinegro se decidiera por fin a levantarse y acompañarlo.

JARVIS supuso inmediatamente que todo estaba normal por aquí también y simplemente continuó con su trabajo de observación dentro y fuera de la torre.

* * *

Clint por fin había decidido levantarse tras sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido por permanecer tanto tiempo en la cama, saliendo del elevador en el piso del comedor, un delicioso aroma a comida despertó sus sentidos y fue hasta la cocina, arrastrando los pies en el proceso.

Al llegar al área de cocina se encontró con Steve, quien parecía estar recalentando parte de la comida de en la mañana. Siendo que ya era medio día al arquero se le hizo un tanto extraño ya que aún no era hora de comer y ya se pasó por mucho la hora en la que el capitán desayunaba.

 **– Buenas tardes, Clint. –** Steve alzó una ceja, observando bien al arquero quien sólo estaba vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos negros con líneas moradas a los costados, incluso andaba descalzo. Como respuesta recibió sólo unos murmullos extraños, antes de que el hombre se sentara frente a la mesa que estaba a mitad de la cocina y se quedó expectante. El capitán se encogió de hombros, liberando un sutil suspiro. **– Había recalentado esto para Tony, pero puedes comértelo. –**

Steve puso el plato de waffles con miel frente al arquero, junto con una taza de café. Clint mostró una boba sonrisa, agradeciendo con la cabeza antes de empezar a comer. Steve se sentó por igual, tomando un poco de café. **– Supongo que he de dejar que Tony pida de nuevo comida hasta su cuarto, si es que de verdad lo hace. –**

 **\- El señor Stark se alimenta perfectamente, señor Rogers. No debe preocuparse por eso. –** JARVIS decidió responder en caso de que eso sirviera para disipar la duda y preocupación del rubio. Éste sonrió y miró hacia el techo, casi todos los Vengadores habían agarrado esa maña de mirar al techo cada que se dirigían a la IA.

 **\- Gracias JARVIS, entonces supongo que debería de dejar de preocuparme y dejarlo que siga con su trabajo. -** Steve iba a dar un sorbo a su bebida, cuando escuchó la risa del arquero, que falló en sonar disimulada.

 **\- Jajaja… trabajo… -** Steve alzó una ceja ante aquella respuesta y dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa.

 **\- ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no? –** Cuestionó el capitán, Clint alzó la vista con algo de temor, metiendo una gran pieza de waffle a su boca para evitar hablar, así que sólo negó con la cabeza, haciendo como el que no sabía nada. Steve se recargó en la silla y suspiró resignado, no le veía sentido cuestionar al arquero ya que si fuera algo importante estaba seguro que se lo diría. Steve se tomó el resto de su café antes de levantarse de la mesa. **– Bueno, disfruta tú… eh… desayuno. Yo le prometí a Thor que lo acompañaría a ver algunos locales que le llamaron la atención. –**

 **\- Thor tiene suerte de que ya sepas andar por estos rumbos, no parece tener demasiada confianza con nadie más. -** El capitán dejó su taza en el fregadero, para después dar unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro del arquero, quien al no esperárselo, casi se estrellaba con lo que quedaba de los waffles.

 **\- Puede ser… por cierto, ponte cuando menos una camisa, nunca sabes cuándo SHIELD vaya a llamar. –** Clint sólo gruñó, ya estaba cansado de tantas misiones ¿Qué los villanos no se toman nunca un descanso? Aunque ya habían pasado 5 días desde la última misión, la fuga masiva que hubo en la isla de Ryker habían desatado un caos momentáneo con los U-Foes

El capitán prosiguió su camino hacia el elevador y una vez adentro le dijo unas últimas palabras al arquero. **\- ¡Te toca lavar los platos sucios! –** Y justo el elevador se cerró, no dándole la oportunidad al opuesto para quejarse profundamente de aquella injusticia. Clint lentamente se giró para ver la pila de platos en el fregadero y suspiró, tomándose ahora su tiempo para terminar de comer antes de ponerse a lavar.

JARVIS seguía observando el lugar, ahora poniendo música de fondo en su mente, ya se había cansado de tararear. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo y rutinario y así parecía que el día seguiría hasta que dieron las 2 de la tarde y la IA detectó un incremento de movimiento con las cámaras exteriores, un gran grupo de hombres armados y encapuchados estaban ahuyentando a los ciudadanos comunes. Éstos hombres estaban soltando esferas en diferentes áreas a los alrededores antes de alejarse, a los pocos minutos de las esferas empezaba a salir un gas ligeramente verdoso y de inmediato JARVIS sacó una muestra de éste para saber de qué se trataba.

La IA se dirigió a su creador quien llevaba ya tiempo en el laboratorio. **– ¿Señor? –** Quiso llamar la atención de él, quien estaba trabajando en dispositivos un tanto delicados y si inmediatamente le hablaba a gritos podría sobresaltarlo y ocasionar un accidente, aunque más que accidente seria que al hombre se le perdiera alguna pieza que se cayera de la mesa.

 **\- ¿Sí, Jarv? ¿Acaso Loki acaba de salir? –** Por obvias razones el inventor supuso lo que la IA quería decirle, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba en lo correcto.

 **\- No, señor. Hoy es miércoles, el señor Odinson está esperando su programa favorito y no parece tener pensado irse. –** Fue la respuesta de la IA, a lo que Tony respondió sólo con una corta risa y un "por supuesto" pero parecía estar demasiado absorto en su trabajo como para que se le ocurriera que la computadora seguía sin decirle para qué lo llamaba, la IA estaba a punto de hablar antes de que el inventor continuara.

 **\- ¿Crees que debería invitarlo a salir? Digo, sé que últimamente sale por su cuenta pero aún así, siento que lleva demasiado tiempo encerrado… tal vez debería llevarlo a la librería a que se compre algunos libros… aunque los puede conseguir online pero el punto es salir… -** Tony empezó a hablar de lo que parecía que lo tenía muy preocupado, pero la IA no tiende a responder a ésta clase de problemas ya que por lo general el inventor llegaba el solo a una conclusión sin importar lo que los demás le dijeran, sin embargo ahora no había tiempo para eso.

 **\- ¡Señor! –** Tony se quedó en silencio ante la llamada de atención de la computadora, al mismo tiempo que parecía haberse quedado un poco en shock. **– Estoy detectando diversos maleantes a los alrededores, los cuales están dispersando un gas que parece ser toxico. –**

 **\- Maldición… ¿Ya analizaste el gas? ¿Qué estoy preguntando? Por supuesto que ya lo hiciste, pásame los resultados. –** Una pantalla holográfica apareció frente al castaño, quien la observó detenidamente. _"Sí, definitivamente es toxico…"_ Suspiró, antes de pasar una mano entre su cabello, ya era demasiado pedir que nunca atacaran directamente la torre. **– Comunícame con SHIELD. –**

* * *

En el helitransporte todo se notaba aún tranquilo, los agentes se encontraban haciendo sus diferentes encargos, que a diferencia de con los Vengadores, en SHIELD siempre había cosas que hacer, incluso si sólo era papeleo.

La agente Ames tenía un descanso por el día, y lo estaba utilizando para practicar su puntería en las instalaciones de entrenamiento de la nave, disparando carga tras carga. La agente acababa de poner su quinta carga, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo tiro al blanco con forma humanoide aparecía frente a ella. La chica se concentró ahora, no disparando de inmediato como había hecho con las anteriores, apuntando al cuello de la figura. Estuvo un rato en silencio con su arma en alto, hasta que hizo el primer disparo, el cual rompió una de las esquinas del cuello de la figura cuando una voz se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

 _"Siempre me eh asombrado de lo frágiles que son los mortales"_ Dos disparos más, dañando el otro costado del cuello. _"Un simple golpe como ese y ya quedan fuera de batalla… y aun así…"_ Nuevamente dos disparos más, cada vez quedando un trozo más pequeño en el cuello de la figura, apenas sosteniendo la cabeza. _"¿Acaso te parece mal que busque una solución a su mortalidad?"_ El ultimo disparo, éste directo en la frente y ante el poco equilibrio que quedaba, la cabeza simplemente salió volando.

Al arma aun le quedaban cargas, pero Ames la bajó, suspirando profundamente. _"Una solución a la mortalidad…"_ Pensó, dejando el arma sobre la mesa y quitándose los protectores para los oídos para así poder pasar su mano entre su cabello tentando la herida que tenía en el cráneo, ésta ya había cicatrizado y no habría más problemas, pero las palabras del Dios quedaban en su mente, eran… extrañas, fuera del tono amenazante que había usado, sonaban incluso… ¿Nobles? No, tal vez esa no sea la palabra.

 **\- Es una táctica extraña, dudo que funcione con un ser vivo. –** Dijo el agente especial Grant Ward que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Ames lo vio y después miró el blanco, notando la falta de cabeza.

 **\- ¡Ah! Eso… es sólo por diversión. –** Ella rió de un modo incomodo, agarrando nuevamente su arma para quitar la carga que había sobrado.

 **\- Ya veo… tal vez lo intente luego, por diversión. –** Respondió el agente, preparándose para practicar también. Ames rió por lo bajo, el agente Grant era de los mejores de SHIELD, seguramente lograría dominar ese disparo sin problemas.

 **\- Entonces, buena suerte. –** La chica decidió dejar de lado la habilidad del otro agente, nunca estaba de más darse un poco de importancia. Fue entonces cuando escucho una voz en el intercom, el cual desde el accidente con los Servo-Guardas, lo habían actualizado a uno de silicona adaptado al ADN, siendo ahora prácticamente invisible.

 **\- Ames, hay problemas en la torre de los Vengadores, se te necesita en campo ¡Ahora! –** Era la voz de María Hill, quien no dio ningún espacio para argumentación entre las órdenes.

 **\- Voy en camino. –** Ames miró al otro agente, quien había comenzado a disparar. **– ¿No vienes? –**

 **\- Tengo otra misión dentro de poco, así que tendré que declinar tu oferta. –** Dio un último tiro, destrozando la cabeza del blanco. **– Que tengas suerte. –** Fue lo último que le dijo el hombre, sin siquiera girarse para mirarla. La chica negó con la cabeza, Ward también era conocido por su casi nulo nivel para socializar. Así, la agente salió de la sala de prácticas y rápidamente caminó por los pasillos del helitransporte.

 **\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo exactamente? –** Preguntó la chica mientras caminaba entre otros agentes, algunos apurados y otros seguían haciendo sus trabajos asignados.

 **\- Los reportes indican un crecimiento en hombres armados, pero ninguno está usando uniforme. Tony se encuentra investigando la torre y Reed ha estado yendo y viniendo del edificio Baxter y aquí. –** Fue la respuesta de María, antes de que el Director también respondiera.

 **\- En pocas palabras, estos lugares no pueden ser comprometidos. Creemos que alguien está tratando de robar tecnología nueva de la torre de los Vengadores. Contamos contigo para que lo averigües. –** Ames sintió un incremento en su autoestima al saber que ambos directores de SHIELD se dirigían directo con ella, aunque después de todo lo que ha pasado, era de esperarse que le tuvieran confianza.

 **\- Sue Storm ya se encuentra en el lugar, buena suerte. –** La agente aceleró el paso, directamente a los Quinjets para transportarse hacia la torre.

Los ciudadanos ya habían sido evacuados de los alrededores, los pisos inferiores estaban cubiertos por una espesa nube formada por los gases tóxicos que los maleantes soltaron, no había manera alguna de llegar a la torre más que volando, pero aquellos vengadores capaces de hacerlo estaban demasiado ocupados sacando a los civiles o protegiéndolos de los criminales, sin mencionar que daban por hecho que con Tony Stark dentro de la torre, protegerla desde afuera no era una prioridad.

La agente Ames se encontró con Natasha, Bobbi y Sue, mientras combatían, dispersando rápidamente a los enemigos. Dos horas pasaron para que los maleantes estuviesen retirándose del campo de batalla, SHIELD había contactado a Tormenta para que dispersara los gases con una brisa natural y así poder entrar a la torre.

 **\- Aún no sabemos quién está liderando las bandas de matones, pero tenemos confirmación con el Arreglador y posiblemente quiera cualquier tecnología que pueda encontrar en la torre. Te enviaré sus coordenadas. –** Habló María, inmediatamente la ubicación del Arreglador apareció en el Smartphone de Ames y ella asintió a las órdenes.

 **\- Nuestro objetivo no está lejos, tenemos que apresurarnos. –** Tanto la Mujer Invisible como Black Widow empezaron a seguirla, pero Mockingbird se quedó atrás.

 **\- No he podido contactarme con Clint, me había dicho que se iba a quedar en la torre todo el día. –** Se notaba preocupación en la expresión de la rubia, siendo que Tormenta aún no había podido dispersar los gases, hasta ahora nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo dentro.

 **– Tony tampoco se ha comunicado, y hablando de él ya es mucho decir. –** Mencionó Sue, tres de las cuatro chicas sonrieron ante eso último, excepto Natasha quien sólo respondió:

 **\- El Arreglador posiblemente este emitiendo alguna clase de interferencia, con más razón hay que apresurarnos. –** La pelirroja se le adelanto a las otras tres, quienes se encogieron de hombros y apresuraron el paso también.

* * *

Una extraña nube de color blanco se había introducido dentro de la torre, ésta se movía por el lugar sin problemas, como si tuviera mente propia, era algo muy diferente a los gases fuera del lugar. La extraña formación subió por la zona del elevador, hasta donde este se encontraba, entrando a aquella habitación.

Al piso al que llego era la sala común, la cual estaba casi completamente vacía, si no hubiera sido por un hombre en pantalones deportivos que había decidido tomar una siesta en la sala, el televisor encendido no mostraba ninguna señal gracias a la interferencia del Arreglador.

Clint había decidido ser uno de los hombres más flojos del mundo en un mal día, aquella nube blanca se posicionó sobre él y lentamente ésta adquirió forma. Unas manos delicadas se posaron sobre el pecho del arquero, mientras el resto del cuerpo iba apareciendo cuando las partículas que formaban la nube se iban juntando más, hasta que una forma femenina, de largo cabello castaño que se mantenía flotando constantemente, se encontraba sentada sobre el hombre dormido.

Ella sonrió con diversión, pasando sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho del opuesto, el cual emitió un quejido, anunciando que ya estaba despierto, antes de mostrar una sonrisa por igual, sin abrir los ojos. **– ¿Bobbi, eres tú? Estamos muy en público aquí, nena. –** La mujer hizo una mueca en desagrado, pero rápidamente la diversión volvió a ella.

 **\- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes lo grosero que es decir el nombre de otra persona en estos casos? –** Clint al no reconocer la voz abrió inmediatamente los ojos, notando a Vapor sobre de él, trato de ponerse de pie, pero la chica posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, tapando su nariz y boca. Un somnífero en forma de gas color azul claro fue despedido de aquella mano, que no tardo ni un segundo en dejar al arquero completamente noqueado. **– Dulces sueños, guapo. –**

Al mismo tiempo que ocurrió aquello, el Arreglador era destrozado por esferas invisibles creadas por Sue y tras ver caer al robot, los delincuentes se retiraron del lugar. **– Otro robot, el Arreglador no se encuentra aquí. –** Mencionó la Mujer Invisible en cuanto pudieron tomarse un respiro.

 **\- Sera mejor que llevemos los restos al Helitransporte, en caso de que los investigadores quieran verlo. –** La agente dio un vistazo a la torre, el gas ya se había disipado en su mayoría, haciendo más posible la entrada. Mockingbird seguía intentando establecer comunicación con Hawkeye pero sin existo alguno, hasta que María Hill se comunicó.

 **\- El Arreglador estaba produciendo una interferencia para esconder a Vapor, en cuanto lo destrozaron, JARVIS se comunicó con nosotros, al parecer Hawkeye está fuera de combate. –** Bobbi se alertó de inmediato y sin previo aviso empezó a correr con rumbo a la torre, en la cual ahora las manos de vapor habían "desaparecido" éstas teniendo forma de gas toxico que rodeaba el rostro del arquero con el plan de matarlo de esa manera.

Entonces el gas que se apreciaba en las ventanas se disipó, dejando que más luz entrara a la habitación y segundos después la señal de la televisión regresó. **– Maldición… -** La chica castaña dejó el trabajo de matar al aquero de lado para flotar nuevamente con rumbo al elevador, tomando la forma de una nube blanca para atravesar sin problemas y seguir subiendo.

* * *

Tony subía al Pent-House desde los laboratorios, seguido de cerca por un Dios nórdico, habían estado discutiendo desde que el ataque empezó, el inventor le pedía al opuesto que se fuera de la torre, que los Vengadores iban a estar demasiado pendientes del lugar, Loki por otro lado opinaba diferente, él no se quería ir, no si no hasta que estuviera seguro de que el castaño iba a estar bien, claro que no lo decía con esas palabras.

 **\- ¡No soy tan tonto como para salir en este momento con todos tus compañeros mirando, Anthony! –** Tony estaba estresado, pasó una mano por su rostro en un fallido intento por relajarse, no podía comunicarse con nadie, ni siquiera JARVIS y el no saber cómo estaba la situación tanto afuera como en los pisos inferiores le empezaba a molestar.

 **\- ¡Nunca insinué que fueras tonto, maldita sea! Sólo digo que si sigues aquí estarás en peligro, incluso Thor está allá afuera. –** La discusión seguía, simplemente porque Loki no dejaba de dar excusas para quedarse, hasta que la voz de la IA los interrumpió.

 **\- ¿Señor? Hay problemas en los pisos inferiores, el señor Barton ha quedado inconsciente y Vapor está ascendiendo. –** Tony no tuvo ni tiempo de alegrarse al escuchar la voz de su IA para cuando ya estaba corriendo al panel que le ponía la armadura.

 **\- ¡Tony, espera…! –** Loki dio un paso al frente, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero se detuvo cuando el castaño lo miro de forma decidida y molesta.

 **\- Sólo vete, Loki. Antes que sea demasiado tarde. –** Loki se quedó pasmado y con una batalla interna entre sentirse molesto, agredido o insultado, o incluso las tres. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, el visor del casco de Iron Man se cerró y segundos después emprendió el vuelo para apresurarse a llegar a los pisos inferiores, según los datos de JARVIS, Vapor estaba entrando la zona de los cuarteles privados, a la mitad de la torre.

 **\- JARVIS, dime el estado de Vapor. –** Tony sabía que a ésta chica era imposible hacerle daño físicamente y necesitaba encontrar otra forma de detenerla.

**\- Creo que está tratando de defenderse señor, no puedo determinar si es butano o propano, pero es un gas altamente explosivo. –**

**\- Cree que no la atacare por temor de hacer explotar toda la torre. –** Tony se detuvo frente a uno de los ventanales del piso indicado y una nube que iba a la mitad de aquella habitación se detuvo, adquiriendo nuevamente su forma femenina, flotando sin problemas. **– JARVIS, refuerza los pisos próximos a éste… -** La chica sonrió y llamó a Tony con un movimiento de su mano, desafiándolo, obviamente pensaba que Iron Man no se atrevería a atacarla. **– Esto va a estar un poco movido. –**

Tony alzó su mano derecha y por encima de su muñeca se abrió una compuerta, mostrando un mini misil, al verlo, la expresión de Vapor cambió totalmente pero no pudo reaccionar antes de que el misil fuera disparado. La explosión que se produjo al estrellarse se mezcló con los componentes químicos del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que la fuerza de la explosión se extendiera más de lo debido. Se escuchó su grito de dolor mientras una torre de fuego salió disparada, rompiendo las ventanas y alcanzando a Iron Man en el proceso.

En la entrada de la torre, la agente Ames y su grupo presenciaron la explosión, quedándose atónitas cuando ésta prácticamente se tragó al inventor, para después ser lanzado inmediatamente por la fuerza del estallido. Iron Man no parecía tener control alguno, chocando contra la orilla de un edificio, destrozando ese pedazo y continuando su camino en descenso hasta golpear contra otra pared, cayendo inmóvil en un callejón.

Las chicas se habían quedado sin palabras, su expresión era prácticamente uno en completo shock, incluso Natasha no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Ames cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pensando rápidamente en qué hacer. **– Diríjanse a la torre, Vapor seguramente sigue ahí y hay que detenerla antes de que logre escapar. -**

 **\- Puedo atraparla en un campo de fuerza, eso impedirá que se escabulla hasta tener donde ponerla. –** Mencionó Sue Storm y la agente asintió antes de mirar a Bobbi.

 **\- Busquen también a Clint, yo iré a cerciorarme que Iron Man pueda seguir en pie. –** Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan y rápidamente las cuatro mujeres emprendieron el paso.

En lo alto de la torre Loki se encontraba inquieto, caminando de un lado a otro en el Pent-house, su mano derecha jugaba con un anillo dorado en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, el movimiento ya era prácticamente inconsciente, notándose su preocupación. Muy a su pesar ahora se encontraba utilizando aquella sudadera de color verde con la que llegó a la torre, en caso de que tenga que escabullirse de ahí. Cuando súbitamente se sintió un fuerte temblor y perdió la coordinación en sus pasos, cayendo de espalda al suelo. **\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?! –** Gritó enojado, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de JARVIS.

 **\- Fue una explosión en los cuarteles privados, pero no se preocupe, los demás pisos se encuentran estable… -** La IA se quedó en silencio de golpe, Loki no lo noto por estar levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa hasta que volvió a hablar. **– Señor Odinson, parece que vamos a requerir de sus habilidades sanadoras. –** El pelinegro por fin prestó atención a lo que le habían mencionado, mirando hacia el techo en busca de respuestas, palideciendo un poco y reteniendo su aliento. **– Los signos vitales del señor Stark son débiles y no está respondiendo a ninguna llamada. –**

Sin esperar más explicaciones, Loki utilizó su magia para ubicar al mortal y una vez que localizó su presencia, desapareció de la torre.

* * *

El callejón se veía normal, no había muchos cambios a los alrededores exceptuando por la pared que Iron Man había golpeado al caer, algunos restos de ésta seguían cayendo, pero se notaba que el edificio seguiría en pie sin problemas. Abajo, sobre la fría acera se encontraba Iron Man, aun inmóvil, no había nada a su alrededor así que había golpeado directamente el suelo.

La imagen de Loki apareció al inicio del callejón, se acomodó la capucha de su sudadera en el momento que escuchó un grito de batalla detrás y siguió adelante, notando rápidamente la armadura tumbada en el suelo y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a él, donde se agachó para moverlo.

 **\- Tony… ¡Tony! –** Nada, ni un movimiento ni una reacción. Loki lo levantó, acomodándolo contra la pared y cuando sus manos se dirigieron al casco, éste se abrió de inmediato, posiblemente por obra de JARVIS. Así el pelinegro lo removió sin problemas para mirar el rostro de su amante, tenía los ojos cerrados y sangre esparcida por la mayor parte de su rostro, el Dios también notó que apenas y respiraba. **– Vamos Tony, reacciona… -** Empezó a sonar un poco desesperado y le pidió a JARVIS que también removiera el peto.

El hechicero posó ambas manos entre el cabello del opuesto, tentando las heridas abiertas en su cráneo. Cerró los ojos, posando su frente sobre la del inventor y comenzó a concentrarse, un aura de color verde brillante rodeó sus manos, transfiriendo su magia directo al cuerpo del contrario. **– No te atrevas a dejarme… -** El hechizo continuó, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Loki sentía que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más energía para lograr curarlo, ahí fue cuando miró el peto de la armadura, el reactor que abastecía a todo el mecanismo con energía, y sin pensarlo dos veces posó una mano sobre éste, sintiendo como la energía se transfería directo a su cuerpo y pasando al de Tony.

Las heridas se curaron más rápido y sus signos vitales aumentaban justo cuando estaban a punto de detenerse, en cuestión de segundos Stark se estremeció de regreso a la vida, emitiendo un fuerte quejido de dolor, mientras tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire. Le tomó un momento reaccionar, queriéndose ubicar realmente dónde estaba y por qué todo le dolía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un camión doble reforzado. Loki sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, observando al mortal confundido, hasta que aquellos ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos y una ligera sonrisa carismática ilumino aquel rostro.

 **\- Hola hermoso… -** Loki cerró los ojos y liberó el aliento que tenía contenido, se notaba un profundo alivio en todas sus facciones, relajando los hombros por igual.

 **\- ¿En qué estabas pensando…? Por esta razón no me quería ir ¡De no haber estado yo aquí…! –** Loki no pudo ocultar su preocupación por más tiempo, sus palabras fueron detenidas por su mismo aliento que empezaba a cortarse por un suave llanto que no había podido retener. **– La próxima vez que hagas una estupidez donde casi mueras y logres sobrevivir, te mataré yo mismo ¡¿Me oíste?! –** El Dios temblaba sutilmente, sus ojos fallándole al escaparse entre ellos un par de lágrimas.

Tony al ver eso se encogió de hombros ¿Cómo lidiar con un Dios cerca del llanto? Aunque más que eso, se sentía culpable al ser la razón por la que el pelinegro estaba a punto de quebrarse frente a él. Tony observaba aquellos ojos verdes, cristalinos ante las lágrimas que muy a su pesar no habían podido retener, y como pudo movió uno de sus brazos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el proceso, y lo posó sobre la baja espalda del contrario. **– Lo… Lo siento… -** El mortal suspiró, acto que incluso parecía difícil ante el dolor, no podía ni imaginarse como se veía si su cuerpo le dolía tanto, y sin embargo, disculparse por sus estúpidas acciones le resultaba más difícil.

 **\- Y más te vale de verdad sentirlo. –** Respondió el Dios, el cual dejó el llanto de lado, volviendo aquel tono molesto que hizo a Tony sonreír, definitivamente podía lidiar con un Loki molesto y no con uno triste, la mano del hechicero que estaba en su cabeza se movió hasta su pecho y costillas. **– No pienso curarte de nuevo si terminas igual. –** Aquella magia entró nuevamente a su cuerpo y a su paso iba curando heridas externas e internas.

Tony se sintió un poco mareado ante la sensación, enfocándose sólo en el rostro del opuesto, antes de acercarse un poco más y sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos que cargaban consigo un sutil sabor salado por las lágrimas. El beso fue suave y tierno, logrando relajar así el cuerpo del Dios, mientras sus manos seguían curando al mortal. Lentamente fueron separando el beso, mirándose ambos a los ojos, Tony sonrió ladinamente antes de decir algo. **– Ya luces más tranquilo, babe. –** Loki no pudo evitar una suave risa, negando con la cabeza.

 **\- Eres imposible… -** Mostró una sonrisa sincera y cálida, la cual duró un par de segundos hasta que escucharon una acumulación de energía en sus cercanías, Tony miró hacia donde el sonido provenía encontrándose a la agente Ames, apuntándoles a ambos con aquella pistola de carga eléctrica. La agente temblaba, no podía ver el rostro de aquel que parecía estar curando a Stark y aun así tenía miedo, imaginándose quien podía ser.

 **\- Ames… -** Dijo el inventor con todo el tacto que podía en ese momento, la chica lo miró por un segundo, antes de reacomodar la pistola en sus manos.

 **\- He de suponer que se encuentra bien. –** Su voz se escuchaba tan temblorosa como se veía su cuerpo. Loki tenía una expresión llena de ira y sus ojos brillaban con magia, no había atacado aun porque en cuanto Tony vio a la agente, éste lo agarro por el brazo para evitar que la atacase. **– ¿No necesita atención medica? –** La chica dio lentamente un paso al frente que hizo que el Dios se sobresaltara un poco, haciendo más fuerte el agarre de Tony.

 **\- No, no lo necesito, estoy bien. –** Ames los miraba atentamente, no había nada a los alrededores que hubiese sido usados para curar a Iron Man, ni siquiera lo más básico como vendas, alcohol, ni una maldita curita. _"Magia…"_ era la única respuesta. Estuvieron un minuto sin moverse, era un punto muerto que había durado por Tony, que ahora miraba directo al hombre encapuchado y sin decirle nada era capaz de mantenerlo en posición.

 _"Una solución a la mortalidad…"_ Pensó Ames y tras ver la situación de aquellos dos hombres, aquellas palabras ahora tenían más sentido, si es que el encapuchado era quien ella creía que era. La agente bajó un poco su arma _"Él estaba ayudándolo… ¡Curándolo! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"_ Ella ya había dado a Stark por muerto tras verlo caer desde aquella altura, pero ahí estaba él, más vivo que nunca.

Fue cuando una sombra, al otro extremo del callejón, se elevó, alertando a Ames quien ahora apuntaba hacia aquel lado. **– Esto no puede estar pasando… -** Liberó un suspiro para inmediatamente hablar por el intercom. **– Señor, tengo a Magneto en el perímetro. –** Tras escucharla, ambos hombres miraron en aquella dirección. Efectivamente, Magneto se encontraba flotando al final del pasillo, éste sonrió y se elevó más para alejarse.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Stark? –** Nick Fury se escuchaba alarmado y por obvias razones, la torre tenía un piso destrozado, todos vieron a Stark cayendo a su muerte y ahora Magneto se hacía presente. La agente miró a Tony antes de contestar.

 **\- Él está bien señor, un civil lo ayudo a reponerse. No, señor… no lo sé, posiblemente era un mutante con poderes curativos, no pude verlo bien, tal vez Magneto iba tras él. Sí señor, de inmediato. –** La agente cortó la comunicación con SHIELD y se adelantó unos pasos, quedándose detrás de Loki pero sin verlo de frente. El Dios ésta vez no se movió ni intentó atacarla, debido más que nada a la presencia del mutante que lo puso nervioso, no podían verlo con Stark o eso los pondría en peligro a ambos.

Ames saco su Smartphone que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a introducir algunos datos. **– Enviaré la ubicación de Stark a SHIELD para que los paramédicos lo recojan… tienen 10 minutos. -** Guardó el dispositivo y comenzó a caminar, hablando por el intercom. **– Sue ¿Tienen a Vapor? Bien, voy a necesitar tu apoyo y de Natasha, vamos tras Magneto… -** La agente se fue alejando por donde se vio al mutante, dejándolos solos.

Loki miraba hacia abajo, preocupado por haber sido reconocido, Tony lo notó y posó una de sus manos bajo el mentón del opuesto, elevando su rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa despreocupada antes de besar sus labios, suspirando tras separarse. **– No tenemos mucho tiempo, babe… tienes que irte. –** Loki frunció el ceño, seguía sin gustarle la idea pero rápidamente su expresión cambio y liberó un suspiro resignado.

 **\- Prométeme que no volverás a caerte de ese modo mientras no esté cerca… -** El mortal rió sutilmente antes de contestar.

**\- Dijiste que ya no me curarías. –**

**\- También dije que te mataría yo mismo si sobrevivías. –** Stark giró sus ojos un poco, antes de compartir una sonrisa con el contrario, junto con otro beso. **– Me debes una nueva sudadera. –** Aquella que Loki traía puesta, tenía ahora las mangas bañadas en la sangre el inventor, parecía incluso que lavarla ya no era una opción.

 **\- Te comprare otra. –** Loki sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse, poniéndose de pie. Ninguno de los dos se quitaba la vista de encima hasta el momento en que Loki dio un paso hacia un lado y desapareció. A lo lejos Tony podía escuchar la batalla contra Magneto, pero no sentía ningún deseo de siquiera moverse, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared. _"De verdad… creo que te amo…"_ Las mismas palabras en su mente lo hicieron estremecer, dándose un golpe mental por siquiera pensar en ellas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando una nave de SHIELD aterrizó cerca de donde se encontraba y un grupo de agentes lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, llevándolo a la nave. Tony no opuso ninguna resistencia ante los exámenes de los paramédicos, los cuales estaban asombrados de no encontrar ningún daño sustancial en su cuerpo y rápidamente lo dejaron en paz.

 **\- Me asombra que sigas con vida después de esa caída. –** Tony regresó al mundo consiente tras escuchar aquella voz conocida, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con Bobbi y con más inspección a sus alrededores, notó otra camilla donde Clint estaba inconsciente. **– Se vio bastante grave desde donde yo la vi. –** La chica notó que Stark miraba al arquero y supuso que quería saber su condición. **– Él está bien, tenía medios niveles de envenenamiento por gas toxico, un rato más y éstos habrían aumentado, ahora simplemente está dormido. -**

 **\- Es lo que nos ganamos por quedarnos en la torre. –** Mencionó Stark con un poco de burla, se sentía infinitamente agotado, supuso que eran efectos secundarios de casi haber muerto.

 **\- Así es, por ser un par de flojos. –** Rió ella, pasando una mano sobre uno de los brazos del arquero. **– Aunque de no estar ahí, posiblemente Vapor hubiera conseguido lo que quería. –** Mockingbird tenía algo de razón, Vapor había perdido tiempo cuando se detuvo con Clint, lo que hizo posible que fuera ubicada. **– Será mejor que descanses Tony, te ves como si no hubieras sobrevivido una caída libre de dos kilómetros. –** La chica bromeó, posiblemente exagerando la cifra aunque no había manera alguna de saber la distancia real, tal vez podría preguntarle a JARVIS pero no estaba de humor, así que decidió hacerle caso a Bobbi y recostarse, su mente era una maraña de ideas, que lentamente se quedaron calladas hasta que pudo caer dormido.

* * *

Tony despertó tiempo después, un poco más de medio día según le dijeron los agentes de la división médica, ellos estaban fascinados al ver que no tenía ninguna herida y le hacían un sinfín de preguntas que Tony fácilmente evitó.

Tras saber que Tony y Clint ya estaban despiertos, Fury los convocó a una reunión para hablar de la misión. En el lugar sólo se encontraban la agente Ames, Clint y él, aparte de Bárbara quien había insistido en participar alegando que el arquero aún no estaba en condiciones para ello.

En estas reuniones Tony por lo general no se mantenía callado, pero en esta ocasión prefirió hacerlo y simplemente corroborar la historia de Ames, acerca del supuesto mutante que le había salvado la vida, el cual desapareció por el simple hecho de que nadie había tenido la oportunidad de seguirlo por ir tras Magneto, lo sorprendente fue que al parecer el director les creía, aunque Tony sabía que si él fuera el único que contara esa historia Fury se reiría en su cara antes de creerle una sola palabra. El inventor de vez en vez dirigía su vista hacia la agente, la cual no hacía lo mismo, manteniendo su vista todo el tiempo sobre su jefe.

Por otro lado, a Clint le tocó la mala cara del director, recibiendo una fuerte reprimenda que termino en gritos por parte de ambos, ni siquiera Bobbi pudo calmar a Clint, quien no estaba de humor para recibir quejas, él sabía de sus errores, de cómo cometió el error de relajarse en la torre, en el maldito lugar donde se supone que vive. La discusión terminó cuando el arquero se sintió mal, mareándose súbitamente y perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas. Bobbi logró sostenerlo antes de que éste cayera y lentamente lo guió de nuevo al área médica para que descansase.

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta tras ver a ambas aves retirarse y se decía a si mismo que de alguna manera él se merecía más estar en aquella fuerte discusión que el arquero, entonces escuchó el suspirar de la chica de cabello negro a su lado la cual se veía tensa ante la situación. Nick les hizo saber que podían retirarse, saliendo él de la habitación un minuto después de que Bárbara y Clint se retiraran. La agente se puso de pie para retirarse por igual. **– Em… Me alegra aun tenerlo con nosotros, Sr. Stark. –** El inventor mostró una ligera sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, antes de que la chica saliera, Stark se quedó un rato más, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Pasó una semana tranquila después de eso, antes de que al Dr. Doom se le ocurriera atacar el Empire State, pero a Tony lo recluyeron a los laboratorios por órdenes expresas de Fury las cuales fueron claramente "Te necesitamos encadenado al laboratorio". Reed Richards y Sue Storm ya estaban lidiando con eso, así que simplemente dejó la comunicación encendida en caso de que necesitaran con urgencia su ayuda, pero menos mal eso no fue necesario.

Una semana y tres días más sin señales de Loki y Stark seguía encerrado en la torre, la cual ya tenía reconstruido aquel piso que había explotado. Algunos Avengers se encontraban en misión junto con los X Men, pero el inventor no tenía la menor idea de que estaba ocurriendo y de verdad que poco le importaba.

Ahora se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza caída y los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas. Estaba cubierto sólo por una toalla en su cadera, notándose que acababa de ducharse, ya que de su cabello aun caían algunas gotas de agua. Se le veía perdido en sus pensamientos, no reaccionando ante el sutil frío que se empezaba a apoderar de su cuerpo.

 **\- ¿Señor? –** Se escuchó a JARVIS en el silencio de la habitación y sin embargo su creador no respondió, así que lo volvió a llamar, esta vez logrando que se sobresaltase un poco regresando al mundo real. **– Señor, su cuerpo muestra una temperatura relativamente baja, por favor, seque su cabello y cúbrase antes de que se enferme. –** El inventor sólo suspiró y siguió en su misma posición, sin mover un musculo. **\- El señor Odinson no aparecerá ahora sólo porque se niega a secar su cabello… señor. –** Espetó JARVIS, molesto ante la actitud de su creador, pero tras la última pausa trató de no sonar tan impertinente.

Tony no pudo evitar reír un poco, irguiendo su espalda por fin antes de levantarse. **– Lo siento, Jarv… -** Así, el castaño buscó una toalla pequeña para secarse, la cual incluso estaba olvidada en el cuarto de baño.

Después de cambiarse y tomar una buena taza de café, Tony volvió a su laboratorio donde seguía recluido, a él no le molestaba ya que sinceramente de no haber sido ordenes de SHIELD el mismo se habría encerrado ahí. **– Señor, la agente Ames pide comunicación privada con usted. –** Tony se quedó quieto súbitamente mientras atornillaba unos componentes de la armadura.

 **\- Pásala JARVIS… -** Tony no estaba seguro, pero de haber terminado la misión en el Museo de Historia Natural la IA le habría avisado, así que le preocupaba el por qué la agente quería comunicarse con él en este momento.

 **\- Señor Stark… -** La voz de la chica se escuchaba calmada, y sin embargo, hablaba en un tono bajo como para evitar ser escuchada por alguien más, ella suspiró profundamente antes de continuar. **– No sé ni por qué le digo esto, pero me acaban de enviar a una zona cruzando el museo. –** Tony no decía nada, Ames no parecía demasiado convencida de darle ésta información, pausando de nuevo sus palabras. **– Se teme la presencia Jotun en los alrededores… le llamaré en caso de confirmación visual. –**

Tony cerró ambos ojos cuando la chica corto comunicación y sintió como un enorme peso se posaba sobre sus hombros. Esto era lo que Tony temía que volviera a suceder, era lo que no dejaba su mente día y noche, el que Loki volviera a aparecer pero ésta vez para atacarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin!  
> ¡Cap 4 de En Una Pieza!
> 
> Una disculpa por la espera :')  
> Ah habido momentos en esta semana en los que llegaba por 10min a la casa y ya me tenia que ir de regreso al trabajo xDUu y si mezclamos la falta de tiempo con un poco de bloqueo de escritor bueno... no sale nada bueno xDUu
> 
> La historia empieza a complicarse un poco, Ames está segura de a quien vio pero le da a Tony el beneficio de la duda, Tony está tratando de resfriarse, Loki está desaparecido, Clint tiene el autoestima por los suelos y Magneto es Magneto xD
> 
> Dentro del juego, este capitulo se ubicaria en el Capitulo 4, Mision 4 (Todo 4 xD) llamado "Visita Inesperada"
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales:  
> Kodoku-moh, saga-pau3, narusempai, Micasse, Karmininlivx, neniths, JanekKazio, Thelenitafletcher, meerkat--love, stayonstraintrack, box-of-flowers, deborahdc, gothiccari, shizayalove1232, maiden-voyage00, thehornygod, itamenherzednan y a los que han preferido permanecer en el anonimato :)
> 
> Como siempre a mi hermosa beta Ophelia Greengrass  
> A mi esclavizadora K :P  
> Y a mi amiga Liz ;D
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	5. Sólo un poco de diversión

Al principio, aquella advertencia de Gigantes de Hielo no condujo a nada, por lo que SHIELD dejó el tema de lado, es por eso que ni tres días habían pasado cuando el mismo museo, que había sido atacado por la Hermandad, se llenó de gigantes. Nadie supo cómo lo hicieron o que era lo que buscaban ahí, la prioridad era sacarlos lo más rápido posible antes de que hicieran más destrozos, menos mal que el museo estaba cerrado desde el ataque pasado, por lo que no había ningún civil dentro de las instalaciones.

Esta fue la misión donde Tony mandó las ordenes de permanecer en su laboratorio por un tubo y salió a combatir en su nueva armadura, la cual tenía la posibilidad de ayudarlo a sobrevivir en una caída libre de 2 kilómetros, o eso esperaba, no estaba tan seguro de ello y tampoco es que quisiera hacer una prueba para asegurarse.

Mientras combatían, SHIELD envió a Thor a una misión de reconocimiento ya que parecía que tenían la sensación de que Laufey seguía con vida. **– Si Laufey está vivo, esa sería una sorpresa. Si está aquí una sorpresa aún mayor. También un problema. Ya que eso podría significar que Loki está empezando a aceptar su herencia Jotun. –** Dijo la voz preocupada de Nick Fury por el intercom.

 **\- Nadie quiere eso… -** Respondió Tony y mordió suavemente su labio inferior, preocupándose porque esa idea fuera verídica. Trató de concentrarse en sacar a los Jotuns junto con Hawkeye y Mockingbird. Estos días ya no se le ha visto a Clint por la torre, Natasha y Bobbi regresaban de vez en cuando, parecía que el rubio se había quedado en la base de SHIELD y según contaban ellas el arquero raramente dormía. En definitiva el ataque de la vez pasada lo había afectado demasiado, pero estaban seguros que dándole su espacio poco a poco se relajaría y volvería a la torre.

Tardó un tiempo, pero Thor regresó de la misión. **– Me he encargado de muchos Jotuns, pero no encontré ningún rastro de Laufey. Creo que está muerto. –**

**\- ¿Eso crees o lo sabes? –**

**\- Eso creo… -** No era la respuesta que esperaban ya que daba la gran posibilidad que este siguiera con vida. El temor de que Loki se uniera a su padre biológico para hacerse con el poder atemorizaba a todos los presentes, especialmente a Tony que la simple idea era como si ya hubiese perdido a Loki para siempre.

Sin embargo, Iron Man recibió un ligero alivio cuando encontraron al líder de este ataque, el cual era Skurge y no el hombre que todos pensaban. El Ejecutor fue vencido por Lady Sif y este huyó del combate. Tras no ver rastro alguno de la Encantadora por ningún lado, SHIELD marco la misión por terminada.

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde aquello y ahora Iron Man se encontraba sobrevolando por el barrio chino ya que unos investigadores de IRAD estaban trabajando en conjunto con la Brigada de Demolición, causando estragos en la zona. La Mole se estaba encargando de ubicar y perseguir a la Brigada, ansioso por romperles todos los dientes de un puñetazo, junto con él iban la agente Ames y Sue Storm, quien había estado ayudando seguido en estas misiones.

Cuando recibieron la alerta de que IRAD había interrumpido las vías principales del subterráneo, Tony se dirigió ahí de inmediato sin esperar siquiera que le dieran la orden. En el camino se encontró con algunos agentes de IRAD, incapacitándolos con misiles aturdidores que bien los dejarían noqueados por unas horas. Por su lado, JARVIS se encargaba de enviar sus ubicaciones a SHIELD para que los agentes fueran a apresarlos de inmediato.

Tony maniobraba con cuidado en el lugar tan estrecho, al menos no tenía que preocuparse por ningún tren en movimiento, a no ser que IRAD le hiciera una mala jugada y devolviera el movimiento a las vías en el peor de los momentos. La idea lo animaba a terminar la misión lo más rápido posible.

A veces pasaba rápidamente frente a las paradas de los trenes y observaba a la gente ahí esperando, algunos gritándole que se diera prisa para resolver el problema y otros tratando de ser lo suficientemente rápidos para poderle tomar una fotografía "¿Es enserio? ¿Qué no pueden ir a otro lugar y ponerse a salvo?" Pensó Tony tras pasar por la 3ra parada sin encontrar aún rastro alguno de algún dispositivo dejado por IRAD.

 **\- ¡Hey, Iron Man, espera! –** Gritó una mujer de cabello corto y rojizo, la mujer estaba hablando por teléfono, pero inmediatamente corto la llamada en cuanto notó que había captado la atención del billonario. **– No sé si sea lo que buscas, cuando el tren parecía no llegar a tiempo me asomé con la esperanza de que llegara cuando noté a unos tipos raros en uniforme entrando en aquella puerta de servicio. –** La mujer, asomándose un poco nuevamente, le señaló a Iron Man el lugar.

 **\- Gracias, lo revisaré. –** Era eso o seguir dando vueltas por todos los canales con la gran posibilidad de no encontrar nada, así que se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, tumbando la puerta y entrando con poca elegancia en el lugar tan estrecho. La armadura realmente no estaba hecha para estos espacios tan reducidos. Tony liberó un quejido remilgoso ante la situación. **\- ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de mandarme a este lugar? –**

 **\- Si no mal recuerdo, señor. Usted simplemente voló en esta dirección sin esperar más órdenes. –** Le respondió la brillante IA que lo acompañaba, haciendo que su creador sólo gruñera con disgusto, continuando su camino dentro del área de servicio. Sin embargo, era demasiado estorboso andar con la armadura completa en el lugar, así que removió gran parte de esta, quedándose sólo con los repulsores en sus manos y puso dos pequeños y delgados aparatos sobre sus sienes que desplegaron un visor holográfico con información, básicamente una Unidad de Proyección Holográfica portátil.

 **\- JARVIS, haz un escaneo rápido en busca de actividad cercana. –** Frente a sus ojos se empezaron a resaltar puntos de referencia y a analizar ciertos patrones.

 **\- El escaneo detecta que ha habido actividad reciente, señor. No parece ser algo concreto, más que algunas cajas movidas o algunas partes que parecen tropiezos de personas que no conocen estos caminos. Por favor, siga el camino que le indico en la pantalla. –** Se vieron pequeñas flechas indicando los caminos que tomara y desde la perspectiva de Tony parecía incluso un videojuego en primera persona. Sólo por diversión, el inventor levanto ambos brazos hasta que sus manos quedaron en su ángulo de visión, haciendo que se sintiera mucho más dentro de un juego.

No tardó en dar con la sala de control de las vías, donde encontró a dos agentes de IRAD con un extraño mecanismo, que debía de ser el que tenía detenido el transporte. Los hombres traían puestos cascos y uniformes de un sobresaliente color amarillo, tal revelación sorprendía a Tony ya que no podía creer que con tales descripciones nadie más que una sola persona los haya visto entrar.

Los dos hombres aún no se enteraban de la presencia del inventor, por lo que éste aprovechó eso para lanzar, a los pies de los tipos, una esfera de los compartimentos de uno de los repulsores y una vez en posición, disparó hacia ésta, la cual estalló de inmediato, lanzando una fuerte luz cegadora que los afecto a ambos. Tony había cubierto sus ojos y así pudo atacarlos de inmediato mientras seguían aturdidos, disparando uno de los repulsores directo en el rostro de uno de ellos, quien golpeó después la pared y quedó fuera del juego de inmediato. El otro trató en vano de reponerse rápidamente para defenderse con sus armas, pero recibió varios golpes en la cabeza y estomago que sirvieron para dejarlo noqueado.

Tony respiró por unos instantes, asombrado que aquella táctica funcionara tan bien. **– Bueno, eso fue fácil. –**

**\- Parece que los entrenamientos en combate con el Sr. Rogers, Miss Romanoff y el Sr. Loki Odinson han dado sus frutos. –**

**\- ¿Qué dices Jarv? Si este logro es por mis propios medios, nadie me ha enseñado a defenderme. –**

**\- Por supuesto, señor ¿Qué estaba pensando? Mis disculpas. –** Tony apretó ligeramente los labios ante la respuesta de la IA ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan osado? Tony sentía la necesidad de culpar a Loki por enseñarle esos malos hábitos a su creación. Stark entonces giró su atención hacia el mecanismo conectado a los sistemas principales de las vías. **– JARVIS, analiza eso mientras hablo con SHIELD. –** Una pantalla extra salió en la UPHP que analizaba el aparato y con un movimiento de sus dedos sobre los hologramas, Tony abrió comunicaciones con SHIELD. **– ¡Buenas noticias a todos! Su apuesto y sensual genio ha encontrado la fuente del problema ¿Cómo va todo por allá? –**

 **\- ¡Están desapareciendo! –** Respondió la profunda voz del guapo Ben, mejor conocido como la Mole. **– ¡Estaba a punto de darles un último golpe y todos y cada uno de ellos han desaparecido! –**

 **\- Señor, estoy captando unas lecturas que creo le interesarán. –** Una pantalla holográfica se colocó en el ángulo de visión de Tony, mostrándole las señales de energía que JARVIS había detectado y la última vez que se vieron lecturas de este tipo fue cuando pelearon contra Jotuns.

 **\- ¡Stark! ¿Por qué no tenemos una tecnología como esa? –** Gritó ahora el no tan guapo Nick Fury por el intercom. Tony tragó saliva, no sólo ante las lecturas de energía si no el resto de datos que le daban por el mecanismo que había instalado IRAD, al parecer se trataba de una bomba biológica que estaba conectada a más como ella por todo el complejo subterráneo. Desactivarla le iba a tomar tiempo.

 **\- No creo que se trate de tecnología… -** Respondió a la pregunta de Fury al momento que encontró las herramientas que los agentes de IRAD estaban usando para armar la bomba, por lo que de inmediato se puso a desarmarla, desactivando primero su conexión con las demás. _"Si explota, al menos que sea sólo una"_ **– JARVIS, manda la ubicación de los demás mecanismos a SHIELD y que los recojan de inmediato. –**

 **\- Ya está hecho, señor. –** Tony no respondió, concentrándose plenamente en la desactivación, cortando y desmantelando las piezas con el mayor cuidado que podía lograr, sudor frio resbalaba de su frente, mientras la comunicación de la intercom se había vuelto sólo ruido en el fondo de su mente, _"Esto está muy bien diseñado, seguro es tecnología robada de Industrias Stark, malditos copiones…"_ Logró, por fin, cortar el último cable que unía al detonador con el resto y relajó los hombros, aliviado al quitarse ese peso de encima.

El momento, sin embargo, no duró demasiado, antes de escuchar la voz sorprendida de la agente Ames. **– Loki… -** Y en cuestión de segundos, toda la tensión regreso al cuerpo del inventor tras escuchar aquel nombre, no le sorprendió cuando recibió aquellas lecturas de energía, pero la bomba lo había hecho olvidarse de aquel tema momentáneamente.

– **Él es el que está ayudando a la Brigada de Demolición. –** Tony escuchó a la Mole gruñir con furia contenida, mientras Fury seguía dando órdenes a su equipo. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía salir y enfrentarse a Loki, pero tampoco podía salir y defenderlo, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

 **\- Quédate quieto… -** Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de él, tal parece que uno de los agentes de IRAD seguía consiente y ahora le apuntaba con su arma a la espalda. **– Debiste ser más precavido. –** Tony alzó ambas manos, hasta que estuvieron a los costados de su cabeza, sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre no dudaría en dispararle a la menor provocación, así que se quedó quieto hasta que el opuesto se acercara lo suficiente y una vez que estuvo a su alcance, activo rápidamente los repulsores de sus manos que le ayudaron a impulsarse hacia atrás, lo que agarró por sorpresa a su atacante, quien cayó de espaldas tras ser tacleado.

Tony se giró de inmediato, posándose sobre de él y comenzó a golpearlo. La frustración que sentía no le permitió detenerse en su ataque hasta que el hombre debajo suyo dejó de oponerse a los golpes, lo había dejado inconsciente a puñetazos, o tal vez, más que inconsciente. El inventor respiraba de manera agitada, observando sus manos protegidas por la armadura, manchadas de sangre proveniente del rostro destrozado que yacía en el suelo. Ya no había nada que hacer por él y sentir culpa no era una opción, así que Stark suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse y ponerse en marcha a la entrada para recoger el resto de su armadura.

En el camino se encontró con agentes de SHIELD, que habían sido mandados a recoger la bomba biológica. **– Señor, encontramos la mayor parte de su armadura cerca de la entrada, supusimos que era peligroso dejarla ahí así que algunos agentes la llevaron al transporte. –** Tony vio al muchacho y asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, su mente no estaba lo suficientemente clara para darle mayor importancia.

 **\- Síganme, el mecanismo está por acá… -** Devolviéndose en sus pasos, se dio más tiempo para aclarar sus ideas pero aún no lograba conseguir una respuesta a todas sus dudas, así que simplemente este "retraso" con la bomba le dio una excusa para mantenerse alejado de la misión principal.

Una vez que movieron el mecanismo al transporte, ya estaban listos para retirarse cuando se escuchó un rugido frustrado en el intercom, era Ben Grimm, molesto porque al parecer Loki había desaparecido igual que los demás. La noticia relajó a Tony, quien suspiró profundamente y posó sus manos sobre su rostro. La tensión de no tener que tomar una decisión en ese momento se desvaneció de sus hombros mientras iba de regreso al Helitransporte con los demás agentes de SHIELD.

Tuvieron una reunión rápida una vez que estuvieron en la base voladora, al parecer estaban interrogando a alguien que decía saber sobre el Mandarín y SHIELD estaba lidiando con problemas por todos lados, pero ahora todo eso tenía la menor importancia para Tony.

Tres horas después estaban recibiendo una llamada de Dr. Strange ante la reciente aparición de gigantes en la catedral de San Patricio, para ese momento todos sabían que iba a ser uno de esos días donde tendrían que ir y venir de un lugar a otro por las constantes alertas.

Por el momento, Tony había decidido quedarse en el Helitransporte, no tenía sentido asistir en el campo de batalla si aún no podía tomar una decisión de qué hacer en caso de que apareciera Loki de nuevo. Al final, había sido la Encantadora la que estaba invocando a los gigantes mientras hacia un ritual dentro de la catedral el cual Dr. Strange logró detener antes de que este concluyera.

Tras el escape de Amora, agentes y héroes tuvieron un respiro. Nada más pasó esa misma noche, aun así muchos se quejaron de ello ya que por estar pendientes de la vigilancia no pudieron descansar en forma, pero estaban agradecidos con el tiempo que les habían dado para atender a sus heridos, esperando que pasase muchísimo tiempo antes de la siguiente batalla.

* * *

Loki dio un suspiro profundo, mientras observaba un contenedor de cristal que yacía en su mano.

El contenedor almacenaba una sustancia color azul claro que tenía un antinatural brillo fluorescente **. – Inútil… -** Susurró Loki a la nada. **– Volver a un humano en piedra lo hace eterno… pero no es lo que buscaba. –** El pelinegro dejó caer aquel contenedor el cual continúo su descenso varios metros hasta estrellarse en el pavimento del puente de Brooklyn.

Loki se quedó observando el horizonte, ya no tenía razón alguna para seguir en esa misión con IRAD, pero si se retiraba ahora y Magneto llegaba a hablar… no podía correr ese riesgo, ni aunque no hubiese sido claro si el mutante los había visto o no.

Dentro de poco IRAD y la Brigada de Demolición aparecerían y tras ellos vendrían los Vengadores, tenía que seguir con esa jugada, aparentar que no sentía… no, que no tenía algo con uno de sus enemigos y esperar que Tony comprendiera la situación. Loki liberó una suave risa ante ese pensamiento.

 **\- Puede que esté pidiendo demasiado… -** Tony estaría molestó después de eso, estaba seguro de ello y Loki, sin dar explicaciones por sus actos, posiblemente terminaría arruinando lo que había entre ellos. Se percató que sin siquiera pensarlo, se encontraba acariciando aquel anillo de oro en su mano izquierda, se había vuelto una especie de tic nervioso, un recuerdo que su cuerpo hacia sin pensar.

Loki cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, había tomado una decisión, el plan seguiría como ya estaba acordado y él esperaría allí la llegada de los Vengadores y SHIELD. **– Tal vez aparezca al Destructor un rato… sólo por diversión. –**

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de 24 horas, eran las 7 de la noche cuando el Dr. Bruce Banner entró a uno de los laboratorios de SHIELD, donde se encontró a un agotado Tony Stark dormido sobre uno de los escritorios. Según los agentes que trabajaban allí, el hombre no había descansado en toda la noche y toda la mañana, no le decía nada a nadie, simplemente trabajaba en todo lo que llegaba a sus manos.

Bruce estuvo tentado a dejar caer pesados libros sobre el escritorio para asustar al inventor y hacer que despertara de golpe, pero al ver aquel rostro babeante, con la cabeza recostada sobre algunas herramientas y en una posición poco ortodoxa que le produciría varios dolores musculares cuando despertara, le dio un poco de lastima y simplemente le dio varios empujoncitos, llamándolo por su nombre.

Tony gruñó un poco sin despertarse, no hasta que un empujón un tanto más fuerte se metió en sus costillas y casi lo hizo caer del banquillo en el que se encontraba, agarrándose de la mesa rápidamente como en un ataque de pánico y mirando a su alrededor para saber de quien fue la culpa de casi encontrarse con el suelo. Al notar la presencia del otro científico, gruñó molesto, frunciendo el entrecejo.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres Bruce? –** El inventor se sentía como si estuviera a punto de morir, su cabeza dolía como si anoche se hubiera terminado toda su reserva de vodka en una sola sentada, su espalda dolía por igual a causa la posición en la que se había quedado dormido, al mismo tiempo que tenía algunas notas pegadas en la mejilla y la marca de alguna de las herramientas en la frente. Bostezó profundamente y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza para tratar de volver a acomodar sus huesos.

 **\- Unos agentes se estaban quejando del fuerte ruido que unos ronquidos producían en el laboratorio, así que me mandaron a verificar. –** El científico rió ligeramente, quitando la hoja que estaba pegada en el rostro adormilado del opuesto y puso sobre la mesa una taza, el líquido que contenía era ligeramente transparente con un suave tono verde.

 **\- Bruce, amigo, sabes bien que estoy dormido y me traes té… ¡Té! Yo no tomo té. –** Banner giró sus ojos un poco y acercó más la taza hacia sí.

**\- ¿Y quién dijo que es para ti? Yo sólo vine a decirte que deberías volver a la torre y descansar, es probable que no pase nada esta noche. –**

**\- Nah, si aquí tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¡Hay trabajo en cada esquina! –** El inventor estiró los brazos y tiró algo que estaba en la mesa, lo cual hizo una cantidad sustancial de ruido cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose. Tony, entonces, miró al opuesto encogiéndose de hombros, como esperando que le fuera a decir algo al respecto.

 **\- Veo que estás completamente consiente de tus alrededores para alguien que lleva trabajando por más de 24 horas. –** Bruce simplemente acomodo sus lentes antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

**\- ¿De qué hablas? No ha pasado tanto tiempo… -**

**\- Tony, ayer te despertaste a las 10am, lo cual ya es temprano para ti y desde entonces que no habías dormido hasta hace 3 horas que caíste inconsciente sobre ese escritorio. –** Tony estaba a punto de responderle cuando el científico se inclinó y siguió hablando con un tono severo en su voz. **– Es enserio Tony, si pasa algo hay más gente que puede lidiar con ello, si no quieres irte hasta la torre, usa una de las habitaciones de SHIELD, he dormido aquí un par de veces y no están nada mal, es mejor a que sigas torciéndote la espalda en el escritorio. -**

Al principio Tony sentía ganas de comenzar a reír, pero su cuerpo no procesaba la idea y más bien terminó frunciendo el ceño ¿Él? ¡Tony Stark! ¿Durmiendo en una impersonal habitación de SHIELD? No tuvo que decir nada, al parecer su mirada lo decía todo ya que Bruce continuó con su pequeño regaño. **\- No quieres hacerme enojar, ¿Cierto? -** Al inventor inmediatamente se le pusieron los ojos como platos ¡Rayos! Ese hombre, bien que cuando quería, sabía usar perfectamente a su gran amigo verde.

Tony liberó un dramático suspiro, resignándose a tener que dormir en SHIELD, al menos por esa noche. Fue así que se levantó del incomodo banquillo, mirando al científico con ojos entrecerrados, a Bruce parecía divertirle más que hiciera eso ya que él, por su lado, cargaba con una sonrisa victoriosa. Tony tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de tirarle la taza de té encima, ya que sabía muy bien como acabaría hacer algo así sólo por no querer sentir la derrota.

Bruce lo guió hasta la habitación que él usaba siempre que pasaba la noche en SHIELD, había la posibilidad de que esta habitación fuera la única que no era compartida en todo el Helitransporte ¡Claro! Dejando de lado las de Fury y María. Tony dio una mirada rápida, no estaban tan mal como él había imaginado, el lugar era lo suficientemente acogedor para no resultar incómodo. Bruce platicaba algunas cosas mientras se instalaba en el cuarto, pero Tony no tuvo cabeza para responderle siquiera cuando cayó agotado sobre la cama, quedándose dormido inmediatamente.

* * *

Hubo una alerta en SHIELD, y los agentes se apresuraron al campo de batalla, fue cuestión de minutos para cuando ya tenían capturados a la mayor parte de la gente de IRAD, muchos habían escapado y otros se encontraban en otras áreas. **\- ¿Cómo va la misión en el puente, Rogers? ¿Ha habido señales de Loki? -** Hablaba Fury por el intercom. En esta ocasión, el director bajó junto con los demás agentes para encargarse de la situación y gracias a sus estrategias de batalla, hubo menos bajas y heridos que en otras ocasiones, lo que hacía a algunos agentes preguntarse por qué casi nunca asistía en el campo.

 **\- Negativo Nick, no se han visto extraños destellos verdes y ninguno de tus agentes a tratado de sacarme los ojos afirmando control mental, si aparece estoy seguro que Thor lo sabrá antes que nadie. -** El Capitán América y Thor se encontraban peleando sobre uno de los puentes de Brooklyn, que fácilmente se apreciaban desde la posición de Fury, notándose fácilmente la posición de ambos hombres por los relámpagos que llamaba el Dios del trueno.

 **\- Mantente al tanto. -** El director cortó la comunicación con ellos, antes de dirigirse al resto de su equipo. **\- Buen trabajo, gente. Envíen a estos cretinos de IRAD a la balsa, estoy harto de su colorido uniforme amarillo. -** Los agentes se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato antes de que Fury continuase. **\- Barton, lleva a tu equipo al otro puente, necesitamos todo bien asegurado. -**

 **\- ¿De regreso al Helitransporte, Fury? Pero si acabas de llegar. -** Dijo el arquero con un tono de burla mientras revisaba sus flechas.

 **\- Tengo asuntos que discutir con Xavier, cosas políticas, no lo entenderías. -** Fue la respuesta del director mientras se dirigía al Quinjet.

 **\- ¡Podría sorprenderte! -** Resopló Clint junto con una suave risa, antes de dirigirse a Bobbi y a Ames y seguir su camino en un vehículo de SHIELD hasta el segundo puente, en el cual aún había gente de IRAD dando pelea, uno tenía que admirar su fuerza de voluntad para seguir combatiendo.

Hawkeye ya tenía en la mira a los últimos dos agentes cuando, de un momento a otro, el vehículo en el que habían llegado fue lanzado a gran velocidad contra el arquero, pero Mockingbird reaccionó a tiempo y logró quitar a Clint del camino antes de que este fuera aplastado, la distracción la aprovecharon muy bien los de IRAD para escapar del lugar.

**\- ¡Clint! ¡¿Estás bien?! -**

**\- Sí... sí, estoy bien ¿Pero quién lanzó eso? -** La respuesta llegó cuando una pesada barreta llegó volando, golpeando a Bobbi en un costado, lanzándola al tiempo que la electrocutaba, la barreta entonces voló de regreso como si fuese un boomerang, hasta la mano de su dueño, el Demoledor. Tras verlo, Clint se levantó de un salto y preparó su arco. **\- ¿Sabes? Por mucho que se te extrañe en prisión, me habría gustado jamás volver a verte. -**

 **\- ¡Ja! Una disculpa por defraudarte, pajarito. -** Hawkeye no le quitaba la vista al gigante, mientras mantenía su posición de ataque.

 **\- ¿Bobbi? -** Ames se había apresurado a ayudar a la rubia, quien parecía no poder moverse por la electricidad en su cuerpo. Tras no recibir respuesta inmediata, el arquero tensó más su arco, escuchando la profunda risa atrapada en el pecho de su oponente. El Demoledor era completamente de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Clint tendría una ventaja de estar cuando menos a 30 metros de distancia pero ahora se encontraba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos.

Ninguno de los dos atacaba, hasta que el Demoledor se cansó de esperar y corrió en dirección al arquero, este disparo una flecha de metralla que impacto directamente en su pecho y le ocasionaron grandes y profundos cortes por los que empezó a sangran, pero sin embargo eso no detuvo al gigante en su ataque. Clint dio un salto hacia un lado, logrando esquivar su ataque, pero no tuvo tiempo para alejarse o cargar otra flecha, cuando la barreta lo golpeo en el estómago, lanzándolo por igual.

 **\- Es un desperdicio de mi tiempo si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, debilucho. -** Hawkeye yacía en el suelo, tosiendo mientras un poco de sangre resbalaba del costado de sus labios. El Demoledor se acercaba a él lentamente, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, y fue atacado por una cantidad elevada de electrochoques, que lo obligaron a caer hincado y detrás de él, se encontraba la agente Ames, apuntándole con su pistola eléctrica.

 **\- Es bueno aprovecharse de que siempre ignoran al que trae el uniforme de SHIELD. -** Mencionó Ames con orgullo, mientras recargaba su pistola, ya que el gigante no tardaría en levantarse, mínimo dándoles el tiempo necesario a Bobbi y a Clint para reponerse.

 **\- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. -** Respondió Bobbi, sacudiéndose los últimos indicios eléctricos de su cuerpo. Cuando de un momento a otro, se vio un destello más, al centro del puente y una columna de luz se estrelló contra el asfalto, dejando caer algo extremadamente pesado sobre de este. Pasaron un par de segundos, donde no parecía que fuera a pasar algo cuando fue disparado un rayo de fuego, proveniente de la columna en dirección a la agente, la cual apenas y logró esquivarlo.

\- Oh... esto es simplemente encantador... - Siguiendo el camino de pavimento quemado que dejó aquel rayo fulminante, se encontraron de frente con una armadura brillante de color plateado, decorada por diversos picos que le sobresalían por todo el cuerpo. **\- ¿Capitán...? E-Estamos... Estamos siendo atacados por el Destructor. -** Ames se puso de pie, nerviosa ante la situación, su voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

 **\- Iré de inmediato. -** Respondió la profunda voz de Thor. **\- Steven tiene sus manos ocupadas con Martinete. -** En el otro puente se encontraba a Steve, peleando mano a mano contra el otro miembro de la Brigada de Demolición, Thor por su lado, apenas se había deshecho de los últimos agentes de IRAD. **\- Me necesitan en el otro puente, Steven. -**

 **\- Adelante, yo lo tengo todo bajo control. -** Aquellas palabras molestaron más a su oponente, que atacó con más fuerza y sin embargo, eso no pareció afectarle demasiado al Capitán ya que reía divertido ante los esfuerzos del contrario. Thor, al ver que su compañero no tenía problemas, alzó el vuelo en dirección a la otra batalla.

* * *

Tony soñaba, él soñaba con ojos verdes y manos frías, con una hermosa sonrisa sarcástica, acompañada de una risa privada, reservada sólo para sus oídos y una profunda voz que neciamente lo llamaba por su nombre completo. Tony soñaba hasta el momento en que afuera de la habitación se escuchó un fuerte golpe y como si miles de cosas cayeran al suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos tras despertarse tan de golpe y suspiró, dejando el sueño atrás y tratando de levantarse. **\- ¿Qué no se supone que estas paredes son a prueba de ruido? -** Se quejó amargamente en un murmullo tenue al levantarse, perdiendo un poco el balance al estar aún un poco dormido, tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared para dejar de menearse ante la falta de coordinación en sus pisadas y así evitar caerse.

Una vez asomándose fuera de la habitación, se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño y largo, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas con un acento británico. La chica se quedó quieta en cuanto se abrió la puerta, ella se encontraba en cuclillas, intentando levantar las cosas que se le cayeron al tropezarse y chocar contra la pared, la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban acumuladas en una torre que lucía bastante pesada.

 **\- Ah... ¿Iron Man? -** Dijo ella, incrédula al levantar la vista y ver al hombre despeinado y con cara de tener una fuerte resaca después de 5 días de juerga. **\- ¿Estaba dormido...? ¡Discúlpeme por favor, yo no sabía...! -** Tony la silencio con un movimiento de mano y ligeros "Shh".

 **\- ¿Qué horas son? -** Preguntó después de un bostezo y un par de segundos donde suspiró, aun sintiendo una pesadez en el pecho que sólo un suspiro profundo lograba aligerar, pasando después una mano sobre su rostro.

 **\- Son las 10pm, señor... -** La chica continuó su labor, levantando las cosas que había tirado mientras Tony emitía un gruñido molesto y hacía cuentas en su cabeza. Ya sea que hubiera dormido sólo 3 horas o 27 horas, aún así se sentía como si fuese a morir. El inventor se dio un momento para mirar a sus alrededores, notando las alertas de batalla en el lugar.

**\- ¿Qué está pasando? -**

**\- Loki transformó a alguien en piedra. -** Tony se quedó pasmado y de un momento a otro, todas sus dolencias desaparecieron, junto con la sangre de su cabeza y los latidos de su corazón. **\- En realidad no sabemos si fue Loki o Gárgola, no han encontrado ninguna otra estatua allá abajo y esta víctima pudo haber sido dejada desde la última misión contra Gárgola. En lo particular me resulta fascinante, estamos buscando la manera de regresarlo a la vida con ISO-8 y parece estar funcionando pero... -**

 **\- ¡Jenna! ¡Apúrate, aún tenemos cosas que hacer! -** Se escuchó un joven a lo lejos, de cabello rizado y acento británico por igual.

 **\- ¡Ya voy! -** La chica por fin levantó todo y estaba por dirigirse a Tony de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que este ya la había dejado atrás, apresurándose a la plataforma que le pondría la armadura.

* * *

Thor combatía contra el Destructor, siendo apoyado por Hawkeye mientras Alessa y Mockingbird lidiaban con el Demoledor. La batalla se acercaba más a su final cuando el Demoledor quedo inconsciente a la orilla del puente tras recibir un impacto de la armadura Asgardiana, se notaba que el ser atacaba a diestra y siniestra, sin molestarse por ver si había amigos o enemigos en el lugar. Fue entonces cuando Thor notó a alguien sobre una de las columnas que mantenían al puente de Brooklyn estable.

 **\- Ahí está mi hermano. Encárgate del resto. -** Dijo el Dios del Trueno al arquero, antes de levantar el vuelo con su martillo, en dirección a la figura que se encontraba en la sima del puente.

 **\- No... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! -** La armadura ya se veía debilitada, pero en cuanto Thor se alejó esta se irguió y Clint estaba seguro que si la cosa esa tuviera cara estaría mostrando su mejor sonrisa en ese momento, aunque las llamas del infierno dentro de su cabeza podrían pasar perfectamente por esa mueca, teniendo incluso un mejor efecto.

Clint tragó saliva, aunque mientras estuvo Thor a su lado, notó que la armadura era débil a altas dosis de electricidad y presionando un botón en su arco, cambio sus flechas a que todas estas liberaran energía eléctrica al impactar, para su suerte el resto de su equipo le brindó su apoyo, Bobbi era rápida y fuerte, podría entretener al Destructor mientras él y Ames con su pistola eléctrica disparaban a distancia, la estrategia podría otorgarles la victoria, o al menos ganar tiempo hasta que Thor regrese.

* * *

Loki observaba todo el caos que estaba por la ciudad y sonreía, tenía que aceptar que toda esa locura lo satisfacía, lo hacía sentirse fuerte y venerado. Tal como había planeado antes de que todo empezara, dejó al Destructor libre solo por mera diversión. Poco a poco este poder que sentía lo iba consumiendo, sintiendo un deseo profundo de crear más caos y traer más problemas, era algo que estaba en su naturaleza, por algo era el Dios del Caos.

Al llegar Thor a su ubicación, Loki lo recibió con una de sus mejores sonrisas. **\- ¡Ya te habías tardado! -** El rubio cayó pesadamente sobre lo alto de la columna.

 **\- Loki... detén esto ahora mismo, tus absurdos ataques son una vergüenza para Asgard. -** Ante esas palabras, el pelinegro apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los puños, presionando la lanza que sostenía en uno de éstos, era un golpe bajo de parte del rubio, aunque ya algo común después de tanto tiempo que su hermano siguiera sintiendo vergüenza por sus acciones.

 **\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me lleves de regreso a esa prisión? -** Rió amargamente, mientras sus dedos se acomodaban mejor sobre la lanza. **\- O tal vez prefieras llevarme directo a aquella cueva oscura ¡Y llenar mis ojos de veneno! Ambos sabemos que ya no habrá nadie ahí para reducir el dolor. -** La resolución y grandeza de Thor se vio reducida ante la memoria de aquel castigo y la pérdida de Sigyn hacia muchos ayeres, pero Loki continuó hablando. **\- De todas formas Asgard nunca me tuvo una alta estima. Esto es sólo un poco de diversión, un poco de caos, no estoy hiriendo a nadie. -**

Thor no podía creer lo que escuchaba y la culpa fue opacada por la ira en un segundo. **\- ¡¿Esto es no herir a nadie?! La gente está en pánico, salen muertos y heridos... -**

 **\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! -** Loki levantó la voz para interrumpir a su hermano. **\- ¿O acaso me vez allá abajo dándote una buena razón para confundirme con el Demoledor? -** Esto último lo dijo con desprecio, para Loki había sido un trago amargo cuando tuvo que hacer tratos con esa bazofia de ser humano.

 **\- ¿Estas diciéndome que tu no invocaste al Destructor? -** Loki se encogió de hombros, tal vez se había pasado un poco con sus acciones, el caos lo había excitado tanto que no pudo evitar el impulso por crear más.

 **\- Eso... fue sólo un poco de diversión. -** ¿Qué más podría decir? ¿Oops? Nada de lo que dijera haría que la ira de Thor se calmara y ante la respuesta, éste claramente se había molestado y en su enojo, lanzó a Mjölnir contra Loki, quien sorprendido se hizo a un lado rápidamente, apenas esquivándolo.

 **\- No estoy de humor para tus juegos. -** Loki rápido se recuperó del susto y resopló con molestia, obviamente seguir hablando queda fuera de la ecuación, mejor para él. El pelinegro alzó su arma y lanzó un misil mágico contra el rubio quien logró bloquearlo con el brazal metálico en su muñeca antes que Mjölnir regresara a la mano de su dueño y sin decir más invocó un rayo que atacó directamente al opuesto.

Loki invocó un escudo mágico que lo protegió, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no duraría demasiado, así que alzó su lanza, decidido por un contrataque. De la punta de su arma empezaron a salir rayos mágicos, parecidos a los relámpagos de Thor pero del color de su magia y estos chocaron uno a uno con el ataque de su hermano. Algunos rayos lograban pasar de un lado a otro, dañando a ambos Dioses, pero ninguno mostraba que fuera a detenerse, sin importar cuanto durasen en este estado de empate ya que aquel que se distrajera quedaría completamente noqueado por la cantidad de energía que se estaba produciendo.

En el otro puente, Steve se encontraba entregando a Martinete a SHIELD, cuando el choque de energía llamó la atención de todos, desde lejos se apreciaban perfectamente el choque de relámpagos azules y verdes sobre la columna más alta.

**\- Fury... creo que Thor necesita apoyo, desde mi posición parece un empate. -**

**\- Eso me parece también a mí. -** Respondió el director desde el intercom, observando todo desde el Helitransporte. **\- Xavier ha aceptado colaborar con nosotros, ya va la ayuda en camino. Si puedes dirigirte al otro puente, Hawkeye y su equipo tienen problemas con el Destructor. -** El Capitán asintió y rápidamente subió a uno de los vehículos de SHIELD.

La batalla se alargaba demasiado y ahora a lo lejos podían ver un montón de rayos desde la cima de la columna, por lo que Hawkeye estaba seguro que Thor tardaría más en regresar de lo que había previsto. Mockingbird estaba herida y a pesar de que seguía combatiendo se notaba que sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, Clint en algún momento se había quedado sin flechas, atacando ahora con simples pistolas que no parecían hacer el mismo daño.

 **\- Se le está por agotar la energía a mi arma. -** Espetó Ames, que realmente no servía para animarlos. Observaron con preocupación, como el Destructor comenzaba a reunir energía dentro suyo para otro de esos devastadores rayos justo cuando algo golpeó fuertemente contra su cabeza, desbalanceándolo y haciéndolo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que cayó fuertemente contra el suelo, incluso produciendo un ligero temblor en las áreas más próximas.

El objeto que golpeó contra el Destructor, al rebotar, voló de regreso en dirección del Capitán América, quien con un rápido movimiento logró agarrar su escudo de regreso. **\- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? -** Fue en ese instante que Bobbi parecía que perdería el conocimiento, pero logró permanecer fuerte, posando sus manos sobre las rodillas para tener un respiro.

 **\- Llegas justo a tiempo, Steve... -** Dijo la rubia, jadeando por el cansancio. **\- Un poco más y terminaríamos fritos. -** El capitán se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **\- Me di cuenta que necesitaban algo de ayuda. -** Steve le dio una suave palmadita a la chica, quien sonrió con algo de timidez al encontrarse en esa situación de debilidad y cansancio. El arquero por su parte no se veía aliviado ante la llegada del líder de los Vengadores, seguía tensó y sin quitarle la vista a la armadura que yacía en el suelo.

Fue en ese momento que el cielo se iluminó, pensaron que sería efecto secundario de la batalla de energía entre los hermanos Asgardianos, hasta que divisaron una figura femenina en el cielo, pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo al respecto, el Destructor estaba volviendo a alzarse, por lo que todo lo demás perdió importancia.

* * *

Eso parecía un empate, un empate que Loki sabía que no podría retener por demasiado tiempo, pero si detenía su hechizo no tendría tiempo suficiente para escapar, estaba completamente atrapado. El cielo se iluminó, el sonido de los relámpagos no llegaban a sus oídos por estar entre aquellos producidos por su hermano, pero el cielo claramente se había oscurecido, notándose ese oscuro tono morado ante las nubes de lluvia.

De entre las nubes bajó una mujer de cabello blanco y piel oscura, mientras sus ojos brillaban como los relámpagos en el cielo. Se movió con gracia y elegancia hasta posarse a unos metros por encima de Thor y extendiendo los brazos empezaron a caer más rayos del cielo, simulando una tormenta eléctrica.

Loki gritó tras sentir la magnitud de la energía con la que estaba combatiendo, sus manos temblaban y tuvo que agarrar su lanza con ambas manos para que esta no se le soltara, estaba perdiendo, eso era seguro, lo que no era seguro era qué pasaría si toda esa energía llegara a su cuerpo. **\- ¡Ríndete, hermano! -** Se escuchó la atronadora voz de Thor, incluso entre todo este caos.

" _No puedo..."_ Loki apretó los dientes, Thor no parecía darse cuenta de la situación, de que si se detenía ahora, podría salir más que herido de ese combate. **\- ¡Nunca! -** Aun así, su orgullo no lo dejaría aceptar abiertamente sus dudas y temores.

Una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer y la situación cada vez se volvía más peligrosa, ahí fue cuando Iron Man por fin había logrado llegar a la zona. **\- JARVIS ¿Dónde está Loki? -**

 **\- La estática en el ambiente hace más difícil la ubicación de una persona en específico, pero por las comunicaciones recientes en SHIELD estoy seguro que se encuentra en medio de aquella tormenta eléctrica, señor. -** Tony dio una vista rápida, era una locura, eso era prácticamente una columna de fuego blanco.

**\- JARVIS envía toda la energía a los propulsores. -**

**\- ¿Señor? -**

**\- Haz lo que te digo. -** Sin decir nada más, gran parte de la energía se dirigió a los propulsores e Iron Man emprendió el vuelo, yendo a la máxima velocidad de la cual era capaz en ese momento.

**\- Señor, la armadura está empapada y a pesar de la absorbencia eléctrica con la que cuenta, yo no recomendaría... -**

**\- ¡Tengo que sacarlo de ahí! -** Al diablo lo que los Vengadores vayan a pensar, siempre podía fingir demencia y decir que había sido un arranque de estupidez, pensando que así ayudaría Thor a controlar a su hermano, cualquier excusa era buena, al final todos sacarían sus propias conclusiones. ¡Lo importante era salvar a Loki! ¡Su Loki!

Abajo, en el puente, el Destructor no parecía estar próximo a ser derrotado, necesitaban urgentemente la ayuda de Thor para manejarlo pero ahora con la luz proveniente de la columna, se hacía incluso más difícil mantener contacto visual con la armadura Asgardiana.

La pistola de Ames yacía descartada, se había quedado sin energía y las demás armas no parecían tener ningún efecto, era obvio que sólo estaban ganando tiempo, en el momento que Loki fuera derrotado, el Destructor volvería a quedar inanimado.

La agente escuchó algo volar a gran velocidad y al alzar la mirada logró ubicar a Tony. **\- ¡I-Iron Man... necesitamos apoyo, estamos...! -** Nada, no había comunicación, Stark las había cortado completamente, la ligera esperanza de recibir más apoyo se desvaneció y la chica sentía que las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar, hasta que recordó que tenía granadas especializadas para combatir sintéticos que podrían servir para darles más tiempo. Miró a todos lados y encontró el vehículo descartado que había sido lanzado por el Demoledor al inicio del combate, ahí es donde se encontraban las granadas.

Batallando con el dolor de su cuerpo y la fuerza de la lluvia, llego hasta el vehículo, antes de escuchar un fuerte relámpago, quedando cegada por unos instantes y escuchar la voz del Capitán América que le gritaba: **\- ¡Agente, cuidado! –** Aquel rayo cayó encima del Destructor cuando este lanzaba un haz de fuego, el cual fue a parar al vehículo donde la joven agente se había acercado y este explotó frente a ella, mandándola volando fuera del puente.

Tony entró en la tormenta eléctrica y de inmediato la UPH empezó a fallar, no mostrando los datos necesarios para el manejo de la armadura. **\- Se-Señor, la armadura no p-p-p-podrá so-soportar... -** Tony ni siquiera escuchaba a su IA, tenía ubicado a Loki y no se detendría mientras le fuera posible.

En lo alto, la mutante conocida como Tormenta, divisó la armadura roja con dorado y jadeo en sorpresa al ver como se metía entre la energía. **\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Estás loco?! -** En un reflejo rápido por evitar dañar al inesperado héroe, la mutante trato de rebajar la energía de los rayos, pero no podría hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido.

Los hologramas en el casco de Iron Man entonces mostraron un mensaje en rojo que decía "Exceso de Energía. 1000%" Y de un momento a otro fue como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Loki giró su vista hacia donde Iron Man se acercaba, sólo para ver como el peto de la armadura estallaba.

Tony, por su parte, observaba entre los enloquecidos hologramas como Loki bajaba su lanza, sus ojos verdes, llenos de magia, clavados en él mientras un dolor profundo llenaba su cuerpo. Escuchó su nombre gritado con desesperación, antes de que aquel hombre frente suyo fuera alcanzado por la energía y de un momento a otro todo fue rojo. Acaso era eso... ¿Sangre?

La UPH de la armadura murió, dejando todo oscuro a su alrededor mientras se sentía caer. Así es como en un instante, se podían observar tres cuerpos cayendo libremente del puente de Brooklyn. No podía ser, por tercera vez estaba cayendo frente a Loki y en su mente sólo lograba ver aquel destello blanco llenándose de rojo en una fracción de segundo. _"Eso… eso no era sangre… NO era sangre, es imposible…"_

Entonces sintió como se detenía en seco y volvía a subir. **\- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas pensando? -** Hablaba Ms. Marvel, mientras lo sostenía por la cintura para mantenerlo en el aire, ella podía soportar hasta cierta medida la energía eléctrica sin necesidad de armadura, pero rápidamente, al tener al loco inventor se alejó del lugar para evitar más imprevistos. **\- Tengo a Iron Man y no parece estar respondiendo, puede que este inconsciente. -**

 **\- Yo tengo a la agente, le sangran los oídos y tiene fuertes quemaduras, pero está con vida, la llevare de regreso al Helitransporte. -** Respondió Rogue tras atrapar a Ames segundos antes de que esta golpeara el agua.

 **\- Hazlo, nosotros tenemos una armadura y un criminal que poner bajo vigilancia. -** Steve miraba al Destructor, que tras aquel rayo que le cayó encima, dejo de moverse. Hawkeye y Mockingbird liberaron el aliento que tenían retenido, al ver a la mutante cargando al Pichón y llevándosela. Tras verla caer ambas aves la había dado por perdida, sin poder hacer ellos nada más que protegerse de la explosión, pero ahora con el peso de la preocupación liberado de sus hombros, se dirigieron ante el Demoledor el cual seguía inconsciente, sorprendidos de que este siguiera con vida tras recibir un rayo directo del Destructor.

En lo alto, la energía todavía fluía, pero ambos seres no sentían daño alguno por ello. Thor miraba el lugar donde había yacido su hermano, se acercó a la orilla y no vio nada, estaba seguro de haber visto una explosión de color rojo que le preocupaba, pero todo rastro de lo que fuera, ya sea sangre o cualquier otra cosa, había sido arrastrado con la lluvia.

" _¡Tony!"_ Fue todo lo que el Dios del trueno escuchó decir a su hermano antes de que desapareciera en un destello blanco con rojo, su vista se posó entonces en Ms. Marvel a lo lejos, quien cargaba una inanimada armadura de Iron Man y se dirigía junto con Rogue al Helitransporte.

 **\- ¿Thor...? -** El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento ante aquella voz femenina y se giró para recibir a la mutante con una cálida sonrisa.

 **\- Ororo, que gusto verla, milady. -** Thor extendió su mano mientras Tormenta bajaba, como si ella necesitase ayuda para bajar estos últimos centímetros. La mujer, sin embargo, sólo sonrió y posó su mano sobre la del Dios antes de plantar ambos pies en el suelo y miró por igual a donde había estado Loki.

 **\- ¿Dónde está? -** La expresión del Dios volvió a ser sombría, la pequeña alegría de ver a la mutante se había desvanecido. Ororo miró al rubio, temiendo preguntar por lo peor. Sin decir nada él negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Sentí como su magia se desvanecía completamente... -** Tragó saliva y un enorme peso de culpa cayó sobre sus hombros, esto no era lo que el había querido que ocurriese. Se maldijo en sus adentros por no haberlo contemplado. **\- No estoy seguro... de a donde ha escapado... -** _"O si haya muerto"_ Pasó por su mente, pero él mismo se negaba a la idea.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Tormenta posó una de sus manos sobre el brazo del Dios, quien ahora pasó su atención hacia ella. **\- Tu hermano está con vida, si no... ¿Cómo explicarías que haya desaparecido por completo? -** Ella sonrió, y el rubio liberó un pesado suspiro antes de regresarle la sonrisa. Ella, al igual que Steve Rogers, eran de los únicos que lograban este efecto tranquilizador en el Dios.

 **\- Mi hermano es un completo enigma y es difícil saber o entender cualquier cosa respecto a él. -** Ororo levantó una delgada ceja ante las palabras del Dios y este liberó una suave risa contenida en su pecho. **\- Pero tiene razón, milady, es muy posible que siga con vida. -** Aferrarse a esa idea era lo único que le quedaba a Thor en lugar de decirse a sí mismo que había matado a su hermano. Tormenta hizo una delicada mueca, no convencida por el "muy posible", entonces se alejó un poco del Dios, para usar su poder y calmar el cielo, a los pocos segundos la lluvia se detuvo.

 **\- ¿Milady...? -** Ororo giró su vista hacia el Dios, esperando por sus palabras. **\- ¿Usted... escuchó a mi hermano decir algo antes de... ... desaparecer? -** La mutante lo vio con un poco de confusión en su expresión, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, pero a la altura que estaba, sumándole el caos del momento, le fue imposible escuchar cualquier cosa. Así ella, inclinó suavemente la cabeza en señal de disculpa antes de negar.

 **\- Lo siento mucho, Thor... -** Él sonrió con tristeza, antes de acercarse a ella y plantar un suave beso en su frente.

 **\- Gracias de todas formas, milady. Ahora me disculpara, pero iré a ofrecerle a Steven mi ayuda para cargar con el resto del Destructor. -** Ella sonrió y se despidió, dándole un descanso al clima antes de volver al Helitransporte, mientras Thor cumplía su palabra de ayudar con el Destructor.

 **\- ¡Thor! -** Al bajar, Thor fue recibido por la brillante sonrisa de Steve Rogers, quien daba la espalda a los agentes de SHIELD para acercarse al Dios. Thor sonrió al ver a su compañero, pero el Capitán se fue deteniendo un poco en su entusiasmado andar tras ver aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa que mostraba inquietud. **\- ¿Pasa algo? –** Dijo el Capitán con preocupación, antes de notar que Loki no le acompañaba y Steve asumió de inmediato lo peor. **\- ¿Qué pasó con Loki? –**

La pregunta tomó a Thor por sorpresa, después de hablar con Tormenta sentía que no habría necesidad de seguir hablando del tema, por un instante giró su vista hacia el cielo, donde se encontraba la mutante. **– Él… desapareció… no sé a dónde… -**

 **\- ¿Desapareció…? –** Steve se notaba incrédulo, Thor siempre decía que su hermano escapaba pero sólo desaparecer podía implicar muchas más posibilidades. El Capitán miró al cielo buscando lo que el Dios se encontraba viendo, notando a Tormenta volando a lo lejos y frunció ligeramente el ceño. **– Bueno… si eso es todo, creo que debemos poner al Destructor en un lugar más seguro. –** Steve se dio la vuelta enseguida, sintiendo una enorme necesidad por dejar de ver al Dios de frente, estaba molesto y él no entendía el por qué le había enojado tanto saber que Thor observaba a Tormenta.

El Dios no lo notó ya que Steve le había dado la espalda rápidamente, ni siquiera alcanzó a ver su expresión para cuando el soldado ya estaba regresando con SHIELD, Thor sólo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, haciendo más sencillo el trabajo de transportar la gran armadura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Espero no me hayan olvidado ya ;-;  
> Una disculpa por la espera, el tiempo, el trabajo y la falta de inspiración no me ayudaron mucho u-u  
> No hare promesas con el tiempo que me tome el siguiente capítulo ya que no quiero quedarles mal de nuevo x'DUu pero créanme que no me he olvidado de este fic, sólo ténganme paciencia :')
> 
> En esta ocasión es más difícil ubicarlos a todos, así que no daré agradecimientos específicos pero sepan que los tengo a todos en mis pensamientos :') si siguen leyendo esta humilde historia a pesar de mis retrasos tienen mi eterno agradecimiento.
> 
> Por último, vamos no sean tímidos y déjenme un comentario :)  
> Sus dudas, comentarios o ideas pueden llegar a inspirar capítulos extras o detalles que incluir en los siguientes capítulos ;)
> 
> Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ


	6. Sólo es un rasguño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un capitulo extra anterior a este: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1215370  
> Mi especial de San Valentin~

Se escuchaba un constante bip en la oscuridad. Al paso del tiempo se volvía molesto ya que parecía que se negaría a interrumpirse, pero Tony trataba de ignorarlo y ser engullido por la oscuridad absoluta.

 **\- ¡Basta! Ya te lo dije, me siento bien no necesito que me atiendas, hay personas que terminaron peor, ¡Ve y atiéndelos a ellos! –** Había una voz fuera de la oscuridad, una voz masculina que le resultaba familiar, si tan siquiera ese maldito bip se detuviera de una buena vez.

 **\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo. –** Respondió una voz femenina, también conocida, que calmaba a una tercera voz, esta sin embargo no le sonaba familiar, después se escucharon unos pasos alejándose. **\- No tienes que ser tan necio. –**

 **\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Sólo le insisto en que vaya a ayudar a gente que este más grave que yo! –** Poco a poco las voces se aclaraban y Tony empezó a reconocerlas, Clint y Bárbara, ante el reconocimiento también el constante y molesto bip fue aclarado, era el conocido sonido de una de las maquinas del área médica. El inventor entreabrió los ojos y en el techo vio el emblema de SHIELD, si hubiese tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente habría hecho una burla de ello, pero en este momento ni siquiera sentía las ganas de hacerles saber a los otros dos que ya se encontraba despierto.

 **\- Con gente te refieres al Pichón. –** Respondió Bobbi con un suave tono alegre, mientras curaba las heridas en el cuerpo de su ex-esposo con un algodón lleno de alcohol. Clint emitió un quejido doloroso ante el paso del alcohol sobre una herida más profunda.

 **\- ¡A estado en cirugía desde ayer! –** Insistió el arquero.

 **\- Y como ayer pasó hace una hora ya veo que ha estado ahí demasiado tiempo. –** La chica hizo burla del rubio, quien sólo giró los ojos con molestia y resopló, Bobbi se rió entre dientes ante el modo tan infantil en la que el hombre actuaba y se acercó para besar la comisura de sus labios. **– Va a estar bien, no tienes que preocuparte. –** Clint suspiró pesadamente, antes de quejarse de nuevo por el alcohol.

 **\- Tu estuviste ahí hace una hora, ¿Qué pasó? –** La sonrisa de la chica desapareció de inmediato para después dejar el algodón de lado y pasar a vendar las heridas más grandes.

 **\- Entró en un ataque de pánico, los doctores dicen que es porque estaba en constante dolor y al tener los oídos destrozados no podía escuchar nada, lo que alimento el pánico. –** Tony no quería ni imaginárselo, de hecho no quería pensar en absolutamente nada, ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba allí para empezar; cerró los ojos ya que no tenía sentido tenerlos abiertos y en lugar de preocuparle la laguna mental por la que estaba atravesando la bendijo. **– Una operación reconstructiva de oído es relativamente sencilla, el problema son las quemaduras, peeero… -** Suspiró la chica, obviamente queriendo terminar ya con el tema. **– Escuché que en cuanto esté estable, la enviaran a la base terrestre para tenerla en mejor cuidado. –** El arquero suspiró por igual y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Notó las heridas en Bobbi las cuales habían sido curadas antes que las suyas y ahora ella había terminado de curar las de él. **– Bueno, mínimo me alegra que el pararrayos de acá atrás haya salido ileso. –** Tony frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos, suponía que ahora alguna de las dos aves lo miraba.

**\- ¿Qué no había explotado el peto de la armadura? –**

**\- Tuvo suerte, los fragmentos salieron volando hacia afuera, a lo único que se enfrentó fue a una descarga eléctrica que fue absorbida casi toda por la armadura. -** ¡Ah! Así que esa es la razón por la que estaba allí, ahora la pregunta era: ¿Qué estaba haciendo que terminó en medio de una descarga eléctrica? Ok, esa laguna mental estaba empezando a frustrarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Bobbi rompiera el silencio. **– Creo que es mejor dejarlo descansar, tanto ruido no creo que ayude. –** Se levantó para pasarle a Clint una playera que tenía el emblema de SHIELD en la espalda.

 **\- ¿Iras de regreso a la torre? –** Preguntó Clint tras ponerse la playera, haciéndolo con cuidado para no mover demasiado los vendajes.

 **\- Sólo si vas tú. –** Clint resopló una suave risa, la chica se cruzó de brazos lo que hizo que sus palabras no se escucharan tan afectuosas como parecían.

 **\- Ah… A-Aún no estoy listo para eso… -** Bobbi se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, antes de acercarse y plantar un suave beso sobre los labios de Clint.

 **\- Entonces vamos, robemos un Quinjet y rentemos un cuarto en algún motel a las afueras. –** El arquero la miró confundido por una fracción de segundo, antes de soltar una risa divertida. **– ¡No planeó quedarme en SHIELD otra noche más, necesito un cambio de ambiente y rápido! –**

 **\- ¡Está bien! Está bien, pero yo elijo el motel. –** La chica refunfuño un rato pero aceptó las condiciones, después Tony escuchó las pisadas alejándose y volvió a entreabrir los ojos, ahora se encontraba solo en la habitación con el sonido de las maquinas como compañía.

" _¿Qué fue lo que pasó que terminé aquí…?"_ Se preguntaba, pero nada parecía dispersar aquella laguna mental en su cabeza. Poco a poco se iba quedando dormido, aun sin ninguna idea de lo ocurrido, de un momento a otro todo volvió a oscurecerse y el constante bip de las maquinas se volvió un ruido ahogado y distante hasta que simplemente dejo de escucharse.

Una voz, una luz y una explosión carmesí se apoderaron de su mente y despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama y posando su cabeza entre sus manos, su respiración era agitada y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Las imágenes empezaban a conectarse en su cerebro y todo comenzaba a tener sentido, la voz que gritaba su nombre, la luz que lo atrapó de un momento a otro y… … ¿La sangre?

 **\- ¡Loki…! -** Dijo en voz alta, sus palabras temblaban al igual que sus hombros, entonces escuchó movimiento en la habitación y se quedó paralizado, levantó su cabeza al instante para ver quien más estaba ahí y al ver quien era, sintió como si toda la sangre se le hubiera congelado. **– He-Hey… Grandote… ¿Llevas mucho ahí de pie? –**

Thor lo observaba a unos metros de su cama, el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero imposible de leer. **– No demasiado… -** Respondió y el rubio mantuvo su distancia, recargándose en la pared frente a la cama del inventor. Tony tragó saliva, de todas las personas que podrían haber aparecido, tenía que ser justamente Thor el que estuviera ahí.

**\- ¿Steve te mando a vigil…? –**

**\- ¿Has soñado con mi hermano? –** Thor lo interrumpió y Tony estaba seguro que le daría un ataque de pánico. El castaño trató de fingir una risa antes de continuar.

**\- No sé de qué me estás… -**

**\- Acabas de llamarlo por su nombre. –** El Dios del trueno no le creería nada si seguía haciendo como el que no sabía que pasaba, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir así como así todo el tiempo que había pasado con Loki.

 **\- Tenia… tenía una laguna mental Point Break, tristemente, tu hermano fue lo primero que recordé para aclarar mi cabeza. –** Realmente no estaba mintiendo y trató de relajarse, de nada servía lucir tensó en ese momento. Thor entrecerró los ojos, con la mirada firmemente puesta sobre el inventor.

 **\- ¿Y cuál era tu plan tras entrar en la tormenta eléctrica? –** Tony tenía la leve impresión de que Thor ya lo sabía todo y sólo estaba poniéndolo a prueba. El castaño negó con la cabeza, poniendo una expresión de dolor, como si tratase de recordar lo ocurrido.

 **\- Yo… no lo recuerdo realmente… -** Thor se quedó un momento contemplativo, sin hacer más preguntas pero sin dejar de mirar a Tony, el cual se estaba cansando de ese juego y posiblemente terminaría admitiendo todo si el Dios continuaba insistiendo. Para su suerte, el rubio cerró los ojos por fin y liberó un pesado suspiro que incluso lo encogió de hombros.

 **\- Haz estado durmiendo por dos días, Stark y en esos dos días SHIELD ha estado buscando a mi hermano. -** Thor se separó de la pared, dirigiéndose ahora a la salida. **– Ni siquiera Heimdall ha podido ubicarlo... aunque no veo el por qué eso sería de tu interés, le avisaré a Steven que ya has despertado y Fury querrá hablar contigo… -** El rubio se detuvo a unos pasos de la salida, mirando al castaño por sobre su hombro. **– Nos veremos luego, Stark y reza a tus Dioses porque mi hermano siga con vida. –**

Thor se fue de la habitación, Tony volvía a estar solo y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que la maquinaria ya no estaba, seguramente la desconectaron cuando él ya estaba estable. Iron Man miraba el lugar vacío donde había estado el Dios del trueno, antes de liberar el tembloroso aliento que tenía retenido y encogerse de hombros. **– Yo no soy de los que rezan… -**

* * *

Después de la "amigable" platica que tuvo Tony con Fury, el inventor regresó a la torre, como la armadura estaba completamente frita, SHIELD ya la había enviado de regreso, directamente a los laboratorios de Tony, así que tuvo que regresar de una manera más tradicional, claro, si se toma como tradicional tomar uno de los Quinjets de SHIELD y decir que lo devolvería "luego", posiblemente Natasha se encargaría de eso de todas formas.

El inventor tenia muchísima hambre, según Thor llevaba dos días dormido, eso explicaría lo vacío que sentía el estómago, aunque se preguntaba si podría retener cualquier clase de alimento tras pasar medicado tanto tiempo. Bueno no estaba demás intentarlo, así fue a dar a la cocina tras dejar el Quinjet en la plataforma del techo.

Mientras caminaba por la sala común, notó a Steve en la cocina, agradeciendo que fuera la hora de la comida. _"¡Ah perfecto! Temía tener que hacer mi propio alimento."_ Tony no cocinaba, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de intentar hacerlo, si no mal recordaba, la última vez que lo había intentado fue para prepararle algo a Loki, basta con decir que el pelinegro por un momento pensó que estaba tratando de envenenarlo. Así que Tony sólo comía lo que prepara Loki, Steve o el cocinero de algún restaurante de la lista de números que le ofrecía JARVIS cuando lo pedía.

El recuerdo de la comida de Loki dejo un vacío emocional en Tony, quien se detuvo entrando en la cocina, posando una mano sobre el borde de la puerta, no se había dado cuenta que su mente se había perdido en un recuerdo hasta que escuchó a alguien llamándolo. **– Hey… ¿Tony? ¿Estás bien? –** El inventor parpadeo varias veces para regresar al mundo real y ubicó a Steve quien le hablaba, le mostró una sonrisa carismática para que toda preocupación que tuviera se dispersara.

 **\- Sí, sí… es sólo que… tuve otra laguna mental, fue momentánea… -** Wow, al parecer Stark había descubierto una nueva excusa, preguntándose cuantas veces más podría usarla. Steve frunció un poco el ceño en clara preocupación.

 **\- Si éstas se vuelven más comunes sería mejor que te revise algún médico, no vaya a ser que por la vejez ya te esté dando Alzheimer. –** Steve se sonrió, dejando un plato sobre la mesa.

 **\- Oh… ¡OH! Pero si es el señor "virgen a los 90" haciéndome una broma por la edad, déjame aclararte que todavía estoy en mis 30 y… -** Todo el humor se esfumó de Tony al notar a Thor sentado frente a la mesa, justo donde Steve había dejado el plato ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto? ¡Con el tamaño que tenía! Posiblemente se debía a las ropas más urbanas que vestía. Thor los miraba divertido, con esos ojos azul eléctrico, más oscuros que los de Steve pero que tenían algo sobrenatural que los hacia sobresalir, casi como el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Loki.

Al notar el cambio de humor en Tony, Thor prácticamente se encogió en su asiento, algo realmente asombroso para alguien con el volumen que tenía. Steve no pareció haberlo notado, suponiendo solamente que Tony había terminado de hablar, o simplemente hacía eso en lo que era experto, que era ignorar al inventor. **– Deja te preparo algo ligero, seguramente por el suero no podrás comer algo pesado ¿Un sándwich está bien? –**

 **\- Mmh-Hmm… Sí… Está bien. –** Tony empezó a tamborear sobre su pecho con los dedos de su mano, una maña que se le había quedado de cuando aún tenía el reactor, evitando mirar directamente al Dios, el cual hacia lo mismo mientras comía aquel gran filete de res que Steve le había preparado, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía hacia el inventor, como queriendo preguntar algo pero no sabiendo ni qué ni cómo.

 **\- La torre ha estado muy sola estos días, -** Empezó a conversar Steve tras sentir que el silencio entre los tres se extendía demasiado. **– Clint y Bobbi no han regresado de donde quiera que estén, tú desmayado en el área médica de SHIELD y ya sabes cómo pueden ser Bruce y Natasha tan reservados, casi no se les ve y aquí mi amigo... –** Moviendo la cabeza en dirección de Thor, dejando ahora el plato con el sándwich en la mesa. **– Iba y venía constantemente de SHIELD para vigilarte. –** Thor sonrió tímidamente hacia Steve, quien le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

 **\- Sí… creo haberlo notado cuando desperté… -** Por fin Tony veía al Dios, se sentía tenso y un tanto nervioso, se preguntaba por qué ¿Por qué Thor lo vigilaba tanto? ¿Fue acaso por entrar en la tormenta eléctrica sin razón aparente? No, tenía que haber más que eso…

**\- Así que hemos sido prácticamente JARVIS y yo todo este… -**

**\- Gracias por el sándwich. –** Tony simplemente agarró el plato y rápidamente se retiró de la cocina, dejando a Steve a mitad de su historia. Ya se encontraba a unos pasos del elevador cuando escuchó la voz de Thor detrás.

 **\- ¡Stark! Espera un momento. –** Tony lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta llegar al asesor que se abrió de inmediato frente a él y una vez que estaba dentro, se cerraron las puertas, dejando a Thor afuera. **– ¡Maquina! Necesito hablar con Stark.**

 **\- Mis disculpas Sr. Odinson, pero el Sr. Stark ha solicitado que no se le moleste. –** El Dios cerró ambos puños con fuerza, se notaba que quería golpear las puertas del ascensor pero se contuvo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la sala, cayendo pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás.

 **\- ¿Pasa algo de lo que no esté enterado? –** Steve lo miraba desde atrás de la sala, había salido junto con Thor de la cocina tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento que agradeció que no llegase a ocurrir.

 **\- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto… -** Respondió Thor, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, apoyando ambos codos en sus rodillas. Steve se acercó a paso ligero hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de Thor.

 **\- ¿Puedes contármelo? Igual y te puedo ayudar a sacarle la verdad a Tony. –** El soldado bromeó, recargando su espalda en el sofá y posando un brazo sobre éste. Thor liberó una suave risa y bajó uno de sus brazos, descubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Steve se quedó contemplando aquella imagen, la suave sonrisa en el rostro de Thor, sus ojos cerrados y la caída majestuosa de aquella dorada cabellera, sus dedos se movieron en apreciación, queriendo traspasar esa imagen frente a él a un lienzo. _"¡Concéntrate Steve, esto es serio!"_ El soldado se dio un golpe mental, tratando de mantenerse serio por la situación.

 **\- Discúlpame Steven, pero por ahora no puedo ni siquiera explicármelo a mí mismo. –** Steve sintió como se apretaba su estómago.

" _¿Acaso Thor y Tony tienen algo? Eso significa que Thor no está en contra de estar con otro hombre, ¿Cierto? ¿Es por eso que Thor iba tanto a SHIELD para vigilar a Tony? Tal vez Tony quería ayudar a Thor cuando estaba en medio de aquellos rayos y ahora estaba molesto porque el plan no le resulto como esperaba. Pero incluso antes de eso a Tony nunca se le veía junto con Thor, ¿Será que se habrán peleado antes de que Thor regresara a Asgard?"_ La mente de Steve era un desastre y su rostro se había puesto completamente tenso, no fue sino hasta que sintió la fuerte mano de Thor sobre su nuca que salió de sus autodestructivos pensamientos.

 **\- También te pido nuevamente disculpas, no había pensado en qué tan solo estarías aquí en la torre. –** El Dios esbozó una cálida sonrisa, mirando directamente a Steve a los ojos. **– De haberlo sabido habría disminuido mis partidas a SHIELD. –** Steve por fin cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería Thor y sin querer sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, Thor le estaba poniendo realmente atención cuando conversaba en la cocina.

 **\- ¡A-Ah! No, no tienes por qué disculparte, estoy seguro que estabas preocupado, si SHIELD hubiera aceptado mover a Tony a la torre yo estaría también vigilándolo todo el tiempo en su habitación. –** Thor movió un poco su mano hacia adelante, produciendo una ligera presión en la nuca de Steve lo que hizo que levantara un poco el mentón, y el pulgar del Dios acarició su cuello por debajo de la oreja. Steve sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente y la caricia le enchinaba un poco la piel, pero más que nada… se sentía confundido. **\- ¿Thor…? -**

El Dios notó la mirada llena de confusión en el rostro del soldado y sonrió con ligereza, alejando su mano del cuello del opuesto, el cual apenas y pudo retener un pequeño quejido tras sentir el frio en su nuca al perder el contacto con Thor. **– Dame un poco de tiempo Steven, primero he de aclarar mis dudas, antes de poder explicártelo. –** El Dios entonces miró hacia la cocina. **– Ahora… creo que deje abandonado un delicioso filete en la cocina que no quiero que se desperdicie. –** Se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente en aquella dirección.

Steve por fin salió de su ensimismamiento en cuanto vio al opuesto levantarse e hizo lo mismo **. – Ah, si ¡Claro! Puedo prepararte otro si gustas, compré bastante. –** Así ambos continuaron con una plática normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, ambos eran buenos para eso, más Steve que Thor al menos.

* * *

Volviendo al momento en que se cerraron las puertas del asesor, Tony se recargaba en la pared opuesta a la salida, escuchando el grito ahogado de Thor que le hablaba a JARVIS para que lo dejase entrar pero inmediatamente el elevador comenzó a moverse hacia los pisos superiores.

Tony suspiró, sintiéndose por fin a salvo. **– Gracias por el rescate, Jarv. –**

**\- Fue un placer, señor. Es un gusto volver a verlo recuperado. –**

**\- Sí, me han dicho que duré un buen tiempo inconsciente. –** De nuevo la imagen de la explosión carmesí se apoderó de su mente, pero rápidamente agitó la cabeza para no pensar en ello. _"De verdad será que Loki está…"_

 **\- ¿Señor? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –** Tony se sobresaltó un poco cuando JARVIS se dirigió a él, su mente estaba demasiado perdida.

 **\- Claro, déjame en el piso de mi laboratorio y responderé lo que quieras. –** Unos segundos después, las puertas se volvían a abrir en el piso que Tony había indicado, logró ver su armadura puesta con cuidado sobre una de las mesas de trabajo y dejó el plato sobre otra mesa, buscando en el mini-bar un poco de agua. JARVIS se estaba tomando su tiempo para formular su pregunta, lo que hacía notorio que no sabía si hacerla o no. **– ¿No tenías una duda, Jarv? –**

 **\- Sí, señor es sólo que… -** Volvió a quedarse en silencio y Tony empezaba a preocuparse, le dio un gran trago a la botella de agua que había encontrado, esperando que fuera más que agua pero no tuvo esa suerte. **– Señor… ¿Qué ocurrió con el Sr. Odinson? Loki Odinson, me refiero. –** Tony se quedó quieto un momento, no esperaba que JARVIS le hiciera esa pregunta. **– Me temo que en el momento no pude registrar nada de lo que ocurría y en la base de datos de SHIELD sólo aparece "Desaparecido". –** En las pantallas holográficas se abrió otra pequeña pantalla que mostraba el registro de Loki, una foto que fue tomada en alguna batalla y algunos datos básicos, lo más sobresaliente eran las palabras en mayúsculas de color negro que decían: "Desaparecido". Con un movimiento de mano, Tony cerró el archivo y volvió a darle otro trago a su agua.

 **\- Se puede confundir fácilmente si me hablas de Thor o de Loki, habría que corregir eso. –** Respondió Tony, queriendo evadir el tema por completo.

**\- ¿Señor…? –**

**\- No lo sé Jarv, yo… yo sólo vi como lo golpeaba un rayo, todos los demás dicen que ha desaparecido y yo no puedo decir lo contrario. –** para el final de la frase, sus palabras se escuchaban un poco desesperadas y volvió a darle un gran trago al agua, _"Maldita sea, desearía que esto fuera Vodka…"_ Todo permaneció en silencio un momento y Tony se sentó frente a la mesa, observando el sándwich que le había preparado Steve.

 **\- Mis disculpas, señor. No pretendía perturbarlo. –** Tony resopló una suave risa, JARVIS no podía perturbarlo más de lo que ya estaba y todo por culpa del mentado Dios del Caos que tenía completamente dominada su mente.

 **\- Está bien, Jarv… estoy bien… -** Ya no tenía apetito… o bueno, sí tenía apetito pero no tenía ganas de comer, sin embargo el hambre podía más así que le daba pequeños mordiscos al sándwich, mientras que el laboratorio se escuchaba en silencio. Al terminar la comida, se dio un rato más bebiéndose el agua, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, sería porque en todo este tiempo que comía y bebía no pensaba en absolutamente nada, ya no había nada en que pensar, todo era un misterio y de nada servía seguir atormentándose con ello.

 **\- Muy bien Jarv, ponme una canción de AC/DC a todo volumen, es tiempo de ponerme a trabajar. –** Mientras trabajaba, Tony le pido a JARVIS que le mostrara el estado de la agente Ames, claro que tardo un rato en dar con su archivo, no porque no tuviera acceso si no más que nada porque Stark aseguraba que su primer nombre era Agente y su apellido Pichón. Por suerte la IA encontró una coincidencia con el equipo de Hawkeye.

Al igual que el registro de Loki, este mostraba los datos básicos de la agente, una foto de ella y las palabras en mayúscula con un color gris que decían "Fuera del Servicio Activo" Bueno… eso significaba al menos que la chica seguía con vida. Tras saciar su curiosidad, Tony continuó con su trabajo, pasando el resto del día y toda la noche en ello, no fue sino hasta las 10am que Steve se comunicó con él.

 **\- ¡No es saludable! Apuesto a que no has dormido nada, no puedes andar sin comer tampoco. –** Se veía el rostro de Steve en una pequeña pantalla holográfica frente al visor portátil de Tony.

**\- Estoy bien mamá, aparte estoy ocupado. –**

**\- Señor, sugiero que le haga caso al Sr. Rogers, no quiero verme en la incómoda situación de llamarlo cuando se desmaye. –** El inventor bufó, saliendo por debajo de una armadura de Iron Man, o más específicamente el peto de la armadura.

**\- ¿De qué lado estas, Jarv? –**

**\- Del suyo señor, por eso he de insistir en que coma algo. –**

**\- Mira Tony, si de verdad estás tan ocupado no hace falta que bajes, simplemente otorga acceso para llevarte algo de comer. –** Decía Steve tras un suspiro, pasando sus dedos por su frente, en exasperación.

 **\- ¡Esta bien! Dale acceso Jarv. –** Dijo Tony por último, antes de volver a ocultarse debajo de la armadura. Después de eso Steve cortó comunicación, satisfecho por haber convencido al inventor.

Pasaron 15min y el saber que iba a comer algo pronto hizo a Tony sentirse ansioso y hambriento, estaba a punto de volver a llamar a Steve cuando escuchó las puertas automáticas abriéndose y el laboratorio se llenó con un delicioso aroma típico del conocido desayuno americano.

 **\- ¡Ya era hora! Puedes dejarlo en la mesa, nada más termino de atornillar algunas cosas y voy. –** De inmediato se escuchó el movimiento de pasos y como fueron dejados los platos sobre la mesa. Tony se sintió algo incómodo ya que todo estaba muy silencioso y Steve no parecía retirarse tampoco. **– Gracias mamá, pero ya te puedes ir, JARVIS puede vigilarme en tu lugar, aunque no me quejaría si me trajeras un poco de café. –** Una suave risa se escuchó y Tony sonrió levemente, hasta que cayó en cuenta que esa risa sonaba extraña… esa risa no era de Steve.

 **\- Steven dijo que tenías cafetera aquí arriba, por eso es que no me mando con la bebida. –** Por un momento Tony pensó que la llave para atornillar le caería en la cara tras la sorpresa, había olvidado completamente a Thor, posiblemente mandado apropósito.

" _Oh Steve, maldito bastardo engañoso, en una de esas y le haces competencia a Loki…"_ Pensó Stark, reacomodando la llave en su mano y continuó su trabajo. **– Ah es verdad ¿JARVIS me harías el favor? –**

**\- Ya se está haciendo, señor. –**

**\- Gracias, amigo. –** Y todo volvió al silencio incómodo. Tony se preguntaba: ¿En qué momento se terminó de escuchar la música? Ya que en toda la habitación sólo se escuchaban los suaves sonidos que producía la maquinaria y la cafetera. Tony ya había terminado de atornillar pero se entretuvo con los cables de armadura sólo para no salir de inmediato de por debajo de ella.

 **\- Stark… -** Se escuchó Thor, con un tono de voz no muy típico de él, como si dudara siquiera en hablar, liberando un pesado suspiro. **– He querido hablar contigo… y sin embargo no encuentro realmente que decir… -** Miró hacia Tony quien seguía oculto entre su armadura y se empezó a molestar, sentía que el inventor lo estaba ignorando. **– ¡Stark…! –** Nada… el mortal simplemente no quería responderle, su enojo se transformó en desesperación y ansiedad y más que ira ahora sentía tristeza, era como intentar tratar con Loki cuando estaba molesto, Thor al hablar nuevamente escuchó su propia voz quebrada y débil. **– A-Anthony… por favor escúchame… -**

Tony se tensó completamente y se abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa y enojo. _"Oh no… tú no me llamaras así…"_ Por fin el inventor salió de detrás de su creación, sólo para acercarse a la cafetera y servirse una taza antes de que con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo recolectar, le dijo a Thor: **\- No me llames Anthony. –** Lo dijo en un tono frio y seco, quería sonar imparcial y despreocupado pero le era casi imposible hacerlo.

El inventor no tenía idea de por qué estaba tan molesto con Thor, por qué trataba lo más posible de evadirlo ¿Será que muy dentro de su mente lo culpaba por lo que había pasado? Sin embargo no se esperaba la respuesta del Dios.

 **\- ¿Prefieres que te llame Tony, justo como hizo mi hermano cuando trataste de alcanzarlo? –** Y ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de perder toda la sangre de sus venas. **– No soy ningún tonto Stark. –** Pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta y Thor chasqueó la lengua ante la falta de ella, aunque Tony literalmente había dejado de respirar en ese momento.

Thor titubeaba y suspiró profundamente queriendo dejar sus ideas en claro, ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que esperaba obtener de esta conversación. **– Yo… Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Loki… –** Tony ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a presionar la taza entre sus manos con tal fuerza que poco le faltaba para romper el recipiente, ante su furia, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el calor de la taza quemando sus manos.

 **\- Lo mejor… lo mejor para Loki… -** Se sentía temblar, quería contenerse como hasta ahora lo había hecho siempre que estaba frente al Dios del trueno, pero ahora parecía una hazaña imposible. **\- ¿Acaso fue lo mejor para él coserle los labios? –** Thor jadeo en sorpresa, por más bajo que hubiera sido ese golpe, las palabras confirmaban hasta cierto punto sus sospechas.

**\- Yo no tomé parte en ello… -**

**\- ¡Tampoco hiciste nada en contra! –** Tony estaba gritando y lanzó la taza al suelo, rompiéndose ésta sin problema alguno. **\- ¡Y no sólo era eso! Estaba ciego, débil y con señales de tortura ¿¡Acaso eso era lo mejor para él!? –**

 **\- ¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!? ¿¡Ir en contra de los deseos de mi padre!? –** Thor empezó a gritar por igual, conteniéndose lo más que podía para no simplemente caerle a golpes al mortal.

Tony rió amargamente, echando la cabeza para atrás. **– Con una chingada... ¡Eres el maldito príncipe heredero! ¡Pudiste haber reducido la sentencia! –**

**\- ¡No trates de culparme con eso, mortal! ¡Sabes lo que ha hecho, sabes que no es inocente de sus crímenes pasados! –**

**\- ¡No se merecía esa tortura! –** Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y las ansias por golpear algo crecían, eso o noquearse a sí mismo en alcohol era también la opción.

 **\- ¡SUFICIENTE! –** Incluso entre las paredes reforzadas y sin ventanas del laboratorio, no sólo se escuchó sino incluso se sintió el fuerte temblor de un rayo que cayó en las proximidades, ante el súbito movimiento de los hologramas en el lugar, se dejaba entender que el rayo había caído justo en la torre. Ambos hombres se observaron en silencio un momento, respirando rápido y profundo ante la adrenalina que produjo la discusión. **– No puedes culparme más… de lo que ya me culpo a mí mismo, Stark. –** Tony se encogió de hombros, su respiración volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

 **\- ¿Y a quien debo de culpar? –** Tony sabía que Thor tenía razón, Loki no era del todo inocente, pero recurrir no sólo al encarcelamiento si no a la tortura era algo que Tony Stark no perdonaba fácilmente. Thor suspiró, pasando sus manos por su rostro. Ambos hombres parecían más compuestos y tranquilos.

 **\- Me he hecho esa misma pregunta en muchas ocasiones a través de los siglos, puede que no te guste la respuesta. –** Pasaron nuevamente al silencio. Thor miró hacia el desayuno que había preparado Steve y pensó en lo molesto que estaría el soldado si supiera que su inocente entrega terminó en gritos, aunque posiblemente había sentido el rayo que cayó en la torre y ya se había arrepentido de haber mandado al Dios ya que era un día soleado y que un rayo cayera de la nada era obra de Thor o Tormenta, quedando inmediatamente descartada la mutante. **– Mis… disculpas, te he arruinado el desayuno… -**

Tony se rió por lo bajo, mirando ahora el plato de comida. **– De todas formas me lo iba a comer frio. –** El inventor buscó su café, había olvidado que lo acababa de tirar hasta que pisó uno de los pedazos. **– JARVIS, manda un bot a limpiar esto… -**

 **\- Enseguida, señor. –** Dos bots pequeños salieron de un compartimiento en la pared e inmediatamente limpiaron los pedazos de cerámica y el café derramado mientras Tony se servía nuevamente café en otra taza.

 **\- ¿Y, hay algo más de lo que quieras que gritemos, grandote? –** Tony le dio un sorbo a su café, quemándose un poco la lengua, pero eso podría hasta servirle de excusa para no hablar. Thor bufó, aunque no sabía si reír o sentirse realmente desesperado.

 **\- No. Te dejo con tu trabajo, Stark. –** Thor dio media vuelta, en dirección al elevador antes de ser detenido por las palabras de Tony.

 **\- Supongo que será común que peleemos por Loki ahora que tú y yo somos hermanos políticos. -** ¡Ohhh! Tony no te pudiste resistir en decir eso. El Dios tensó los brazos, bueno sus sospechas estaban más que claras ahora, pero no quería pensar que fueran más que… ¿Qué?… ¿Amigos? Aunque ya pensándolo bien, Thor sabía que para que alguien se sacrificara así por Loki debía de ser más que un amigo.

 **\- Tú no eres mi hermano, de ninguna clase… -** Bueno, al menos por el momento a Thor no le gustaba la idea, jugaba con los dedos de su mano derecha, tocando las yemas de sus dedos con el pulgar, era una maña, un tic que hacía al no tener a Mjölnir entre sus dedos para girarlo en su mano.

 **\- Aún… -** Tony dio otro sorbo a su café, aún seguía igual de caliente pero era demasiado necio. Estaba tentando su suerte con el Dios, al menos nadie podía decir que a Tony Stark no le gustaba el peligro. Thor empezó a respirar profundamente, ese mortal estaba limitando su paciencia, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no sin imaginar el rostro de decepción y tristeza de Steve.

 **\- No sabría decir si fueron hechos el uno para el otro o se destrozaran el uno al otro. –** Respondió Thor y siguió su camino al elevador. **– Maquina, déjame en el piso de entrenamiento. –** El rubio sentía unas ganas insoportables de golpear cualquier cosa, así que tendría que bastarse con el equipo de entrenamiento que hicieron especial para él.

 **\- Como ordene Sr. Odinson, aunque debo insistir en que deje de llamarme "Maquina" –** JARVIS siguió hablando con Thor al momento que se cerraron las puertas del elevador y Tony al fin volvió a estar solo, en la tranquilidad de su laboratorio. Pasó medio minuto antes de que este hablara.

 **\- JARVIS… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –** A Tony le daba vueltas la cabeza, tal vez sí necesitaba comer algo, así que se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba esperándolo un desayuno tibio y apenas notó el gran vaso de jugo de naranja que lo acompañaba.

 **\- Estoy seguro que acaba de confesarle al Sr. Odinson que está en alguna clase de relación con su hermano menor, señor. –** Tony se sentó frente a la mesa, dándole una mordida a un pedazo de tocino. Ah es cierto, eso es justamente lo que acaba de pasar… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

 **\- Bueno ¡Mierda! ¿Qué se le va a hacer? –** Lo que está hecho está hecho, al menos Thor parecía que no le iba a decir nada a nadie. Tony se terminó su desayuno y estuvo reflexionando un poco mientras se terminaba el jugo, hasta que llego a una conclusión. **– JARVIS, prepara mi transporte, me voy de regreso a Malibú. -**

* * *

Habían pasado 5 días desde el ataque de Loki e IRAD en el puente de Brooklyn, los agentes de SHIELD ya estaban prácticamente recuperados a excepción de los que sufrieron mayores heridas en la batalla, de entre ellos la agente Ames fue enviada a la base terrestre de SHIELD para ser atendida, la chica ya estaba despierta y había recuperado la audición, pero las quemaduras aun eran un problema así que estaba detenida ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

La agente María Hill estaba revisando algunos registros personales en silencio, tomando nota de quienes necesitaban una actualización. Uno de ellos era Tony Stark, ya que Steve Rogers había llamado a SHIELD el día anterior por la tarde, avisando que el inventor había regresado a Los Ángeles sin dar explicación ni decir cuando planeaba regresar, así que su estado cambiaba de "Activo" a "Desconocido".

La Sub-Directora de SHIELD entonces revisó el registro de Loki y se encontró con una duda existencial, el mismo día que Stark salió volando en dirección a Malibú los agentes estaban terminando el protocolo de búsqueda a los alrededores de los puentes. Ya se pensaba en abandonar la misión tras 3 días con ello, cuando uno de los agentes encontró en el fondo un pesado casco dorado ornamentado con dos cuernos.

Dos horas después de ese hallazgo recibieron reportes de un grupo de turistas que habían encontrado una lanza mágica que les permitía lanzar extraños misiles mágicos. Fue un trabajo complicado para los agentes quitarles la lanza a los turistas, ya que parecía que la magia Asgardiana que protegía la lanza hacia que perdieran el control y atacaran a aquellos que querían quitársela.

" _Alguien como Loki no dejaría sus cosas tiradas por ahí…"_ María mordió suavemente la uña de su pulgar izquierdo. Ahora lo único que tenía a su disposición era un casco, una lanza y el reporte de Thor acerca de la batalla. Todo mundo vio lo que ocurrió, o trataron de, la luz proveniente de la tormenta eléctrica hacia casi imposible poder ver directamente y no había ningún video en la red que mostrara lo ocurrido, al parecer la estática fastidio todo a los alrededores que ya de por si andaban mal por los efectos recientes del ISO-8.

María suspiró, de haber podido investigar exactamente el mismo día del ataque tendrían la confirmación que necesitaban, pero era imposible entrar al mar en el estado que el Dios del trueno lo había dejado así que tuvieron que retener las búsquedas hasta 24 horas después, cuando ya fue seguro enviar a varios agentes al fondo.

Hill cerró todos los registros después de tomar las notas necesarias en su Tablet, antes de actualizar cualquier cosa tendría que confirmarlo con el Director, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió de inmediato a hablar con él.

* * *

Al sexto día, la torre de los Vengadores se sentía demasiado vacía, era un lugar muy grande para que sólo estuvieran viviendo en él 4 personas, Steve no entendía como Tony había planeado desde el inicio vivir él, y posiblemente Pepper, en ese lugar, enserio, sólo eran dos personas ¿De verdad era necesario tanto espacio?

Bueno, al menos ahora vivía más gente y tenía un propósito mucho mayor que sólo funcionar como uno de tantos hogares del billonario, pero eran en momentos como estos donde Steve se encontraba solo, en la sala común, en un hermoso día soleado y sin ninguna misión pendiente que sentía la necesidad de preguntarse el porqué del tamaño del edificio.

Claro que el Capitán siempre estaba en contacto con los demás habitantes de la torre, normalmente veía a Natasha por las mañanas ejercitándose y en el desayuno. Bruce solía desayunar solo pero siempre estaba ahí para la comida junto con Thor, ya que lo Natasha hacía por las tardes era un misterio, pero nadie la veía sino hasta en la noche, en especial los miércoles que daban su programa favorito.

El único que realmente le hacía compañía todo el día era Thor, quien se había mostrado más serio y reservado desde el otro día que le había llevado a Tony el desayuno. Steve sintió el rayo que había caído en la torre, digo habría que estar un poco dormido o subido de copas para no haber sentido el temblor y escuchado el relámpago, más sin embargo no hizo mención de ello ya que quería que el Dios decidiera si hablaba o no.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy Steve no había tenido la grata compañía de Thor desde el desayuno y a la hora de la comida sólo fueron él y Bruce, le agradaba Bruce, era serio y agradable, a veces salían juntos a despejar la mente mientras no tuvieran alguna misión, pero ahora el científico parecía estar ocupado, ¿Con qué? Steve suponía que era con algo referente al ISO-8.

Decir que el soldado estaba aburrido explicaría todo a la perfección, el día parecía ir demasiado lento y apenas eran las 4pm, así que el rubio yacía acostado en el sofá más grande frente al televisor, aprovechando que nadie más estaba ahí se dio el lujo de ocupar todo el espacio. No había nada interesante en la TV que lo entretuviera, así que prefirió apagar el aparato y girarse en el sofá quedando boca abajo.

" _Creo que es una mejor idea tomar una siesta para salir a patrullar en la noche…"_ El Capitán suspiró y reacomodó su cabeza, cayendo fácilmente en un sueño profundo en cuestión de segundos.

 **\- Señor Rogers –** Steve escuchó aquella voz entre sueños pero se negaba a despertarse, estaba muy cómodo en su descanso. **\- ¿Señor Rogers? –** Esa voz de nuevo y ahora no pudo evitar entreabrir por un instante los ojos, emitiendo al tiempo un ligero gemido como para dar a entender que estaba escuchando. **– Señor Rogers, lamento interrumpir su siesta. –** Tras volver en sí, el soldado tardó un poco más de lo normal en reaccionar, posiblemente por la voz relativamente tranquila de JARVIS al hablarle. Se sentó en el sofá y estiró los brazos, liberando a la vez un profundo bostezo.

 **\- ¿Qué hora…? –** El soldado se rascó suavemente el cráneo, acomodando su cabello en el proceso ya que se había despeinado del lado sobre el que había dormido.

 **\- Son las 4:44pm, señor –** Respondió JARVIS. Haciendo cuenta había dormido alrededor de media hora, bueno no estaba mal, se decía que si uno tomaba una siesta de más de dos horas se llegaba a sentir peor que cuando se había ido a dormir, así que estaba bien, aunque al despertar notó algo extraño, al parecer había oscurecido y se escuchaba el suave susurro de lluvia golpeando las ventanas.

" _No puede ser…"_ Steve alzó una ceja, confundido. _"El sol estaba muy brillante y no había ni una nube en el cielo…"_ El soldado se acercó a las ventanas y miró hacia arriba, toda la ciudad estaba completamente cubierta por una densa nube gris que llenaba todo con una constante manta de lluvia, la cual no caía con mucha fuerza pero no parecía que fuera a detenerse en ningún momento. _"Huh… Que clima tan raro…"_

 **\- Señor Rogers, me… avergüenza encontrarme en la posición de pedir su ayuda. –** Steve dejó de mirar el cielo y regresó su vista al interior del edificio, mirando ahora al techo con ambas cejas alzadas ante la sorpresa.

 **\- Tranquilo JARVIS, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –** Steve no tenía ni idea de cómo él, específicamente, podría serle de alguna ayuda a la IA, no era como si él fuera un genio de la informática.

 **\- Se reportó una actualización en los registros de SHIELD y me pareció apropiado comunicarle al Sr. Odinson. Más sin embargo… al parecer he cometido un grave error. –** Steve entrecerró los ojos con duda, aun no entendía del todo el problema.

 **\- ¿Qué fue lo que le mostraste? –** La pantalla del televisor volvió a encenderse, lo que le sacó un susto al soldado que de haber tenido su escudo cerca ya lo habría lanzado contra el aparato. Una vez que se le paso el susto, Steve se fijó mejor en la pantalla que mostraba aquello que JARVIS le había enseñado a Thor. Steve jadeo en sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación. **\- ¿Dónde está Thor? –**

 **\- Se encuentra en el tejado, señor. -** Steve se puso en marcha rápidamente, la IA le abrió la puerta del elevador sin necesitar siquiera que le diera la orden, llevándolo así hasta el techo donde, al salir del elevador, inmediatamente sintió las frías gotas de lluvia empapando su ropa, ahí su vista se posó rápidamente en la espalda del hombre que se encontraba de pie a mitad del techo, siendo bañado por la constante lluvia.

 **\- ¿Thor…? –** Dijo Steve con el mayor tacto posible. El soldado habría pensado que no lo había escuchado si no fuera porque Thor, que tenía a Mjölnir en su mano derecha, la dejó caer como si hubiera perdido toda su fuerza en un instante. El Capitán se acercó lentamente, posando una mano en el brazo del Dios y lo sintió estremecerse, al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un suave relámpago que atravesó el cielo.

Thor se giró lentamente para poder ver a Steve a los ojos, el cual notó como la mirada del Dios estaba perdida, vacía, triste, no tenía el mismo brillo sobrenatural de siempre. Thor sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y cerró los ojos, antes de, lentamente, atrapar al soldado en un abrazo.

Al principio, Steve se sentía un poco incómodo por el abrazo pero lo aceptó y rodeó al contrario con sus brazos por igual. Había momentos en que sentía como el cuerpo de Thor se estremecía, esas veces eran siempre seguidas por el sonido de otro relámpago, pero en ningún momento algún rayo cayó a la tierra, sólo se mantenían ahí. Sin darse cuenta, Steve pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Thor, metiendo sus dedos entre éste para ofrecer una suave caricia.

 **\- Lo siento… -** Dijo Steve y ahora escuchó a Thor jadear, como si le faltara el aire y los relámpagos seguían alumbrando el cielo, fue cuando Steve se dio cuenta que el clima representaba el estado emocional de Thor, la lluvia eran aquellas lagrimas que no quería derramar y los relámpagos eran los sollozos que desesperadamente trataba de controlar. **– Está bien, Thor. Todo está bien… No tienes que culparte por ello… -** Por un momento la lluvia cayó con más fuerza y el Vikingo presionó la camisa empapada de Steve entre sus manos y este sintió que no estaba ayudando en nada, alzó su rostro y reacomodo su cabeza de tal manera que sus labios quedaran sobre el oído del opuesto y aquella mano que yacía en su cabello presionó un poco su cabeza. **– Lo siento… de verdad lo siento, Thor. Aquí estoy contigo y aquí estaré si así lo quieres, tranquilo… -**

La lluvia seguía con su misma fuerza hasta pasados un par de minutos, donde Thor se fue calmando poco a poco pero la lluvia no cesó, incluso cuando ambos volvieron dentro del edificio donde JARVIS mandó un millar de disculpas en dirección al Dios, pero éste no respondió en ningún momento. La IA no lo tomó a mal ya que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender la reacción de Thor así que aceptó quedarse en silencio cuando Steve le prometió que él se encargaría de todo.

Eso estaba bien, así JARVIS ya no tenía que preocuparse por el Dios del trueno, pero aún tenía otro problema, uno que él veía como algo más urgente: Su creador estaba destrozando su laboratorio, tiraba las mesas de trabajo sin importarle lo que estuviera encima, agarraba las sillas y las tiraba contra los aparadores de las armaduras de Iron Man. Con el repulsor en una de sus manos, destrozaba todo vidrio que llegaba a reflejarlo ya que no podía mirarse a sí mismo en ese instante, y en su frustración llego a golpear algunos con la mano que no tenía cubierta, llenándose el brazo de cristales rotos.

El inventor estaba dentro de un ataque de impotencia y rabia, gritaba, golpeaba, rompía, explotaba, fue cuestión de minutos para cuando todo a su alrededor yacía destrozado, era como verlo nuevamente en aquellos días cuando estaba siendo envenenado por el reactor en su pecho, no había manera alguna de calmarlo, no escuchaba y por las gotas de sangre que caían de su brazo herido, tampoco sentía.

Lo más que podía hacer JARVIS era alejar a Dum-E y a U del laboratorio para que no sufrieran las represalias del estado cegado de su creador. Al final, Stark golpeó su espalda con fuerza contra la pared, respiraba con dificultad pero de manera acelerada, en cada exhalación se podía escuchar la garganta desgarrada ante los gritos continuos y a pesar de eso liberó un último grito, el más desgarrador de todos, dejando ir toda su frustración en ello mientras lentamente se iba dejando caer con su espalda a la pared y terminó sentado en el suelo sin las fuerzas para volver a gritar.

" _Puede que no te guste la respuesta."_ Escuchaba la voz de Thor en su cabeza, Tony cerró los ojos, clara desesperación en sus facciones mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre ambas manos y juntaba más las piernas a su cuerpo. **– Fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa… -** El rostro de Loki pasó por su mente mientras este se giraba para verlo, bajando su lanza, descuidando completamente su defensa. **– Yo lo distraje… fue mi culpa… -** Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Frente a él en las pantallas holográficas, que fueron las únicas que no sufrieron daño en el ataque, estaba lo mismo que JARVIS le había mostrado a Thor y a Steve, los registros de SHIELD, más específicamente el registro de Loki el cual había sido cambiado y la palabra que dictaba "Desaparecido" había sido desplazada, dando lugar a las palabras en mayúsculas de color rojo que decían "Fallecido en Combate".

Tony no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Loki no estaba muerto, ¡No podía estar muerto! **– Es imposible… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –** La última palabra terminó en un sollozo que había escapado entre su desesperación y tras escucharse a sí mismo Tony golpeó el suelo con su mano herida, seguía sin sentir dolor más allá de aquel que hacia presión en su pecho. **\- ¿** **Que no se la viven diciendo que los dioses no mueren? ¡Pónganse de acuerdo! –** Rió amargamente antes de apretar los dientes hasta que su mandíbula dolió, se negaba a sollozar, se negaba a llorar a pesar de que sus ojos estaban húmedos. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo del laboratorio, rodeado de vidrios rotos y maquinaria destrozada.

 **\- Tony… -** Se escuchaba una voz a la lejanía, no podía apreciarla bien pero definitivamente decía su nombre y eso era todo lo que alcanzaba a entender. **\- ¿Tony? –** El inventor entreabrió los ojos pero no pudo ver más allá de las sombras a su alrededor, ¿En qué momento había perdido el conocimiento? Jadeó un poco, sintiéndose falto de fuerzas y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La voz se escuchaba más cercana ahora **\- ¡Tony! ¡Estas herido! –**

Una mano se posó sobre su brazo sangrante, posiblemente fue por eso que había perdido el conocimiento sin darse cuenta, no sabía que tan mal había quedado su brazo, tal vez estaba sangrando más de lo que había imaginado. **– Loki… sólo es un rasguño, amor… sólo… un rasguño… -** No escuchó respuesta alguna antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad nuevamente, perdiendo el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Listo el capítulo 6! .ヽ(^Д^*)/. ゜  
> Esta vez creo que me tarde mucho menos en terminarlo, jeje
> 
> Es en este capítulo que la historia se empieza a alejar del canon del juego, se me olvido decir que el capítulo anterior transcurría en el Capítulo 5, misión 5 llamada “Ciudad de Piedra”. En cuanto al fic, según mis cuentas este capítulo transcurre alrededor de inicios de Septiembre.
> 
> Como pueden ver, la trama se empieza a complicar. ¿Dónde está Loki? ¿Quién es la persona misteriosa que llego con Tony? ¿Clint algún día superara sus traumas en la torre? ¿Steve por fin aceptara sus sentimientos por Thor?
> 
> Las respuestas a todas sus preguntas tal vez estén en el siguiente capítulo... o tal vez no, me gusta tenerlos en suspenso (*´∀｀）/
> 
> Y ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario y aclaración no duden en dejarme un review, me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a trabajar más rápido (・ω・)b


	7. ¿Desde cuándo eres indigente?

Thor ahora se encontraba bajo las tibias gotas del agua de la regadera. Él estaba seguro que no sufriría nada de lo que Steve llamaba "resfriado", pero tenía que admitir que al menos lo relajaba un poco, a pesar de aún sentir ese vacío dentro de su pecho.

Su mente daba vueltas alrededor de lo sucedido con Loki, él era el único que podría decir si aquellos registros estaban bien o no, pero todo era tan extraño, estaba seguro que vio a Loki caer pero aquella explosión roja seguía confundiéndolo. ¿Qué era realmente? ¿Sangre? No estaba seguro…

El vikingo se reacomodó bajo el agua, pasando sus manos por su cabello. _"¿La máquina le habrá avisado a Stark…?"_ Pensaba mientras miraba al techo, con su vista opacada un poco por el vapor del agua. **– Maquina… -** Thor negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de corregirse. **– JARVIS… -**

 **\- ¿Sí, Sr. Odinson? –** Al escuchar la voz robótica Thor lo pensó mejor, Stark se había ido de la torre por una razón, principalmente buscando estar alejado de él, así que era muy posible que no le dieran la respuesta que buscaba.

 **\- No… nada, mis disculpas… -** JARVIS permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

 **\- No hay ningún problema, señor. –** Thor liberó un pesado suspiro en cuanto la IA se quedó en silencio y decidió quedarse un rato más debajo del agua, sintiendo como el calor relajaba sus músculos.

* * *

La lluvia se había calmado, pero no parecía que se fuera a detener en un futuro cercano, al menos los relámpagos habían dejado de aparecer.

Steve miraba el día gris desde el piso de Thor en la torre, y emitió un ligero suspiro. _"Bueno Steve, mínimo ya no puedes decir que fue un día aburrido…"_ Pensaba mientras vagaba por la cocina. No había demasiadas cosas de donde elegir, algunas golosinas en la alacena y el refrigerador con un poco de leche y mucha, mucha cerveza, Steve se preguntaba si Clint sabía que a Thor le abastecían cerveza ya que por lo general el arquero se quejaba de que nunca había en el bar.

Steve salió de la cocina con rumbo a la sala y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la habitación del dios. El soldado sólo estaba haciendo tiempo mientras Thor se duchaba, le había costado convencerlo de tomar un baño de agua tibia para que no se resfriara. El vikingo insistía que no le pasaría nada pero la mirada reprochante de Steve no le dejó espacio para discutirlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del capitán ya que él aún se encontraba usando aquella ropa empapada. Lo odiaba. Odiaba con todo su ser sentir frío y estaba a punto de gritar por ello, así que no le quedó otra más que quitarse la camisa, dejándola aun húmeda sobre la silla frente al escritorio. El cambio fue leve, pero pudo sentir como el clima automático de la habitación se hacía un poco más tibio, agradeciendo mentalmente a JARVIS.

Pasaron unos segundos más y Steve empezaba a preguntarse si sería mejor retirarse a su habitación, una parte de su mente le decía que no era buena idea dejar a Thor solo en este momento, pero otra le decía que no era apropiado que él estuviera aquí en este cuarto. Pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo, liberando un suspiro, tampoco era como si él supiera qué hacer en esa situación.

Mientras se cuestionaba qué hacer, sentía su piel aún demasiado fría para su gusto y ante el silencio, sus sentidos se enfocaron en el susurro de la lluvia y la regadera. Su mente se remontó hacia los eventos ocurridos hace unos minutos en el techo, los brazos de Thor presionando su cuerpo, poco a poco aligerando la fuerza, dejando que el dios girase su rostro hacia él. Fue sólo un instante, un par de segundos donde sus labios estaban tan cerca que juraba haber sentido el roce de ellos sobre los suyos, no estaba muy claro, pero recordaba a la perfección la tibia respiración de Thor. El recuerdo hizo que Steve mordiera inconscientemente su labio inferior ya que era como si la sensación estuviera de nuevo sobre sus labios.

De un momento a otro, el susurro del agua se hizo más tenue y notó el agradable aroma de la ducha, sin embargo Steve no lo había registrado sino hasta que escuchó una voz llamándolo y se sobresaltó, girándose de inmediato hacia donde provenía la voz. **\- … Ha… Me asustaste ¿Cómo te sientes? –**

Thor asintió, posando una toalla seca sobre su cabello. **– Mejor… tenías razón con respecto a la ducha. –** Steve sonrió ante la respuesta y observó al contrario mientras este comenzaba a secar su cabello. El dios tenía el pecho descubierto, de la cintura para abajo estaba cubierto por una toalla larga que llegaba hasta su pantorrilla y ahí fue cuando Steve se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando demasiado, volviendo a girarse sobre sus talones en dirección a la ventana para mejor observar la ciudad. Por desgracia, se dio cuenta que podía ver el reflejo de Thor en el vidrio y prefirió cerrar los ojos.

 **\- Cuando éramos niños… -** Comenzó a hablar el vikingo tras unos instantes de silencio, Steve lo aprovecho para enfocarse solamente en su voz. **– Loki adoraba secar mi cabello después de cada baño, diciendo que si no lo hacía, el frio de Jötunheim se apoderaría de mí, -** Thor emitió un ligero bufido antes de continuar. **– de niños éramos más propensos a caer en lo que llamas "resfriado". -**

Steve rió con ligereza. **– Supongo que después ya le decías que no te pasaría nada. –** Bromeó el soldado para molestar.

 **\- No realmente… dejó de hacerlo después de un día que lo hizo Lady Sif, íbamos todos en una aventura fuera de Asgard, supongo que lo vio como una traición hacia él. -** Steve bufó, le era muy fácil visualizar a un Loki molesto por algo tan simple como eso. **– No me había dado cuenta como eso había dañado nuestra relación, al parecer necesitas ser alguien muy querido por Loki para que se digne a hacer eso. –**

El soldado permaneció en silencio y entreabrió los ojos, notando la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin detenerse. Era un poco extraño escuchar a Thor ya que era como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona y no de Loki, después de todo, Steve sólo había conocido al dios del caos en el campo de batalla.

De un momento a otro, Steve sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura y el calor del pecho de Thor sobre su espalda. El soldado se quedó completamente rígido, no se esperaba esa acción por parte del opuesto y al estar tan enfocado en su voz ni siquiera presintió el movimiento que hizo para acercarse.

 **\- ¿Te estoy incomodando, Steve? –** Mencionó Thor tras un par de segundos, después de posar su mentón sobre el hombro del contrario. Al estar tan cerca no era nada difícil sentir el cuerpo rígido del soldado que se negaba a relajarse.

 **\- N-No es eso… es sólo que sigues agarrándome por sorpresa. –** A Steve le sorprendían sus propias palabras, como es que no podía ser honesto con Thor, o tal vez no podía ser honesto consigo mismo. Estaba incomodo al sentir su piel directamente sobre la de Thor y a la vez no le disgustaba, posiblemente por el calor del contrario que se metía hasta sus huesos, alejando aquel frío que había amenazado con volverlo loco.

 **\- Mis disculpas… -** Thor quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días y ese momento con el Capitán estaba logrando exactamente eso. El príncipe heredero se había sentido atraído hacia Steve desde los primeros instantes que lo vio sin su uniforme del Capitán América, atracción que rápidamente se volvió en amistad incluso fuera del campo de batalla, pero la atracción creció tras una misión donde Steve fue capaz de levantar a Mjölnir sin problema.

El vikingo necesitaba la distracción, necesitaba nublar su mente y dejarlo olvidar por unos instantes, necesitaba besar aquella rosada piel del hombro de Steve. Pero lo único que hizo fue rozar la piel con sus labios, haciendo a Steve estremecer al paso de su barba por su hombro y cuello.

El Capitán tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, liberando un indeseado jadeo tras sentir todo su cuerpo estremecer. No se quería concentrar en lo bien que se sentía o en lo mucho que le excitaba la suave caricia y el calor del opuesto. **– B-Basta… -** Dijo en un susurro titubeante. **– Estas… emocionalmente inestable no… no es un buen momento… -** Steve casi se atraganta con sus propias palabras, especialmente al sentir como el dios se detenía en seco, sus labios rozando debajo de su oreja y como el cielo volvió a iluminarse con unos cuantos relámpagos. Steve no estaba seguro si eran por molestia o tras recordar la noticia.

Thor asintió, liberando a Steve de entre sus brazos, alejándose para buscar entre sus cajones algo para vestirse. **– Deberías ducharte Steven, a menos que desees enfermarte, tu cuerpo está demasiado frío. –** Dijo el dios tras escuchar el suave quejido de Steve, quien sintió como el frío se había intensificando, incluso calándole en los huesos. **– Puedes usar mi ducha sin problemas. –**

Steve suspiró e hizo recolección de toda su fuerza de voluntad para soportar el escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrerlo. **– No te preocupes, puedo ir rápido a mi habitación y… -**

 **\- Por favor… -** Interrumpió Thor, sus palabras fueron en un tono bajo con un poco de desesperación apenas perceptible, pero su expresión no hacia un buen trabajo ocultando sus sentimientos. **– Puedo prestarte ropa si ese es el problema… o puedo traer de tu cuarto ¡JARVIS! –** La controlada tranquilidad del dios del trueno empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más a la IA, Steve alzó una mano para relajarlo.

 **\- Espera, Thor, tranquilo… tu ropa está bien, no hay problema. –** Observó al vikingo liberar un suspiro pesado, volviendo a recobrar aquella falsa compostura. Definitivamente no podía dejarlo solo ahora. **– Espero que hayas dejado agua caliente, o saldré corriendo a lanzarte el shampoo a la cabeza. –**

Thor sonrió sutilmente antes de responder. **– Estoy seguro de que queda bastante, pero por si las dudas esperare cerca del elevador. –** Steve sonrió por igual antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño y bendecir el agua caliente siempre presente en la torre, llegando al punto de lastimar un poco su piel ante el calor pero era la única manera de calmar la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

Tras salir de la ducha Steve notó un cambio de ropa sobre la cama y se sintió raramente aliviado al ser toda ropa de Thor, ya que eso significaba que el vikingo lo había escuchado en lugar de haber salido corriendo hasta su habitación para traerle ropa, la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho la idea de alguien hurgando entre sus cosas.

Después de cambiarse, Steve salió del cuarto en dirección a la sala cuando, a mitad de camino, escuchó la voz de Thor desde la cocina como si se encontrara hablando con alguien más. **– No… No milady, sólo estaba entreteniéndome un poco… ¿Medir el alcance de mi poder? ¿Refrescar un poco el día? –** Steve lentamente se asomó a la cocina, descubriendo a Thor sacando una caja de Poptarts de la alacena mientras hablaba por celular. **– No, no estoy inventando excusas, de verdad. –** El dios miró por la ventana por unos instantes antes de seguir la conversación. **–Posiblemente el día ya se adaptó, ya no es obra mía que siga lloviendo. –** El vikingo entonces notó la presencia del soldado y sonrió. Steve notó como esa sonrisa carecía del entusiasmo siempre presente en Thor.

" _Mentiroso"_ Pensó Steve, obviamente Thor seguía sintiendo que el mundo se le venía abajo, sin importar lo que le estaba diciendo a la persona al otro lado del teléfono. El Capitán se recargó en el marco de la puerta, esperando por el momento en que al vikingo se le acabaran las excusas. El dios se acercó a él y le ofreció uno de los Poptarts de la caja mientras empezaba a despedirse y colgar. Una vez que la única persona que podía escucharlo era Steve, Thor liberó un pesado suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **\- Era Ororo, quería saber si el cambio de clima era obra mía. –** Steve le dio una mordida al Poptart, observando lo pequeño que se veía Thor en ese momento.

 **\- Bueno, aparte de ti, es ella quien podría saber si el clima cambia de manera natural. –** Thor asintió y mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo, la caja de Poptarts completamente ignorada más allá de la golosina que fue tomada por Steve. **– Oye… -** Lentamente, el vikingo alzó un poco la mirada ante la llamada de Steve, esperando por sus palabras. **\- Si quieres… podemos ir a SHIELD y hablar con Nick. –** Thor frunció un poco el ceño, pensando en aquel plan antes de responder.

 **\- No… -** Liberó un suspiro y se recargó en la pared. **– Si SHIELD tiene pruebas del fallecimiento de mi hermano, no quiero saberlo… al menos aún no. –** Steve alzó una ceja en confusión.

 **\- ¿Dudas que Loki haya muerto? –** Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando directamente a Thor quien se encogió de hombros.

 **\- Mi hermano es un amo del engaño, si él quiere que crean que está muerto, hará que lo crean y me es mejor pensar en eso… que pensar que lo asesiné… -** Al principio Steve no estaba seguro de como sentirse al respecto con lo de Thor aun dudando el destino de su hermano, y aún así creando todo un día gris con sentimientos que casi no podía retener, hasta que escuchó sus últimas palabras, tenía razón, si Loki de verdad estaba muerto la culpa seria puramente de Thor.

Steve se quedó en completo silencio, no había nada que él pudiera decir para asegurarle a Thor que todo estaría bien, cualquiera que fuera el caso. Fue Thor mismo quien rompió el silencio. **– Te ves muy bien con mis ropas, Steven. –** El soldado lo miró por un instante mientras asimilaba las palabras y después sonrió.

 **\- ¿Tú crees? Me quedan un poquitín grandes, no sabía que tan bien luciría en ellas. –** Thor mostró una cálida sonrisa y se separó de la pared para acercarse a Steve y hacer como que le arreglaba el cuello, una excusa silenciosa para tocarlo un poco.

 **\- No tengas dudas, de verdad te ves bien en ellas. –** Steve sonrió tímidamente, mientras un suave y casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

 **\- Muy bien, te creeré. Entonces, ¿Tienes hambre? Podría ir y prepararte algo… -** Thor negó con la cabeza.

 **\- No, Steven. Sólo deseo tu compañía. –** Bueno pero si Thor es experto en decir cosas que lo avergüencen a uno.

 **\- ¿Una película entonces? Vi que tenías palomitas en la alacena. –** Thor lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió, esa idea le gustaba más, no tenía mucho apetito y las palomitas servirían para aplacar cualquier clase de hambre que pudiera darle después.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, más que nada Steve decidía que películas quería ver ya que tenía una enorme lista de ellas que le habían recomendado para ponerse al corriente con la cultura moderna, aunque no todas las películas le gustaban y algunas las dejaba a la mitad.

Por otro lado, Thor disfrutaba la compañía, a pesar de que a veces en lugar de poner atención a lo que veían, su mente se perdía pensando en su hermano, y ya mezclando las ideas pensaba en Tony, preguntándose de nuevo si el billonario habría recibido la noticia. Miró a Steve, quien ahora estaba emitiendo ligeras risas ante una de las películas y decidió permanecer callado. Mañana, tal vez mañana preguntaría por Tony.

* * *

Oscuridad de nuevo, ya era casi como una vieja amiga, aunque desagradable de vez en cuando, traía consigo ansiedad y pesadillas cuando dormía o cuando no. Volvía a estar inconsciente, ya se estaba volviendo en una muy mala costumbre. Podía sentir su respiración, lenta pero constante, llegó un momento en que sintió que le faltaba oxígeno y trató de respirar más profundamente, aquel intento fue como si en un segundo todos sus sentidos despertaran abruptamente y sintió un profundo dolor en todo el cuerpo, emitiendo un fuerte jadeo.

Ahora temblaba y una de sus manos se aferró a las… ¿Sabanas? Volvió a respirar profundamente, siendo ahora el dolor menor, sintiendo como sus pulmones se expandían y poco a poco se liberaba la tensión de su cuerpo.

Hubo movimiento, como si alguien se hubiese sentado a la orilla de la… ¿Cama? Para después sentir una gentil mano acariciando su cabello, antes de pasarse a su mejilla. Tony acercó más su rostro ante aquel tacto, acariciando la palma de aquella mano antes de susurrar. **– Loki… -** La mano se alejó rápidamente junto con el peso en la cama, Tony se quedó confundido ante el repentino movimiento y lentamente abrió los ojos, tratando de acomodarse ante la luz artificial del cuarto

Bueno, menos mal se encontraba en su habitación en Malibú en lugar de alguna apestosa enfermería, ya fuera en un hospital o en SHIELD. Un vistazo más a sus alrededores y logró divisar a una persona dándole la espalda, quiso verla bien así que trató de sentarse en la cama, pero al apoyarse sobre sus codos uno de sus brazos no estuvo de acuerdo e hizo que un fuerte dolor le recorriera desde éste hasta la columna vertebral, volviendo a caer a la cama entre jadeos y quejidos.

Ante las quejas de dolor, la persona se giró rápidamente, mirando a Stark y volviendo a acercarse **\- Tony, tranquilo… no muevas mucho el brazo izquierdo. –** Le hablaba con una voz tranquila y amable, mientras posaba su mano de nuevo sobre su frente, logrando tranquilizarlo un poco. **– Hace una hora se fue el doctor que te curó el brazo, no quiero tener que hablarle de nuevo. –**

Tony tragó saliva, quedándose quieto hasta que el dolor disminuyó, mirando por fin a su compañía. **– ¿P-Pepper…? –** La pelirroja sonrió con cariño, pasando su mano entre su cabello.

**\- JARVIS me avisó que tenías problemas, vine lo más rápido que pude. –**

**\- ¿Desde New York? –** Se quejó Tony, tratando de nuevo de sentarse en la cama, lográndolo gracias a la ayuda de Pepper, quien después acomodó las almohadas para dejarlo más cómodo.

 **\- Tuviste suerte de que acababa de llegar a Malibú, si no tal vez no habría llegado tan rápido. –** La chica le ofreció un vaso con agua y Tony lo tomó con la mano que tenía sana, la otra no quería tratar de moverla de nuevo. **– Ahora, ¿Podrías tratar de explicarme el por qué te encontré en medio de un charco de sangre a la mitad de un laboratorio destruido? –** Pepper se esperó unos segundos, donde Tony realmente hizo como que no la había escuchado. **– ¿Te atacó alguien? ¿Te atacó Loki? –**

 **\- ¡No…! –** Tony la interrumpió, mirándola directamente a los ojos con un poco de hostilidad ¿A qué venia la mención de ese nombre? Tony tenía muchos rivales y en la lista Loki no estaba realmente incluido, ¿Por qué entonces era él al que menciona? Tony se calmó, suspiró y giró su mirada, dándole otro trago al agua. Pepper lo miraba confundida y preocupada, tampoco entendía bien que estaba pasando. **– Nadie me atacó, sólo estaba redecorando. –**

La chica bufó, ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar con eso? **\- Aja… Claro… no sabía que estaba de moda redecorar con sangre. –** Tony no respondió, realmente no estaba de humor y sólo escuchó a Pepper suspirar resignada. **– Hey, Tony… Si algo está pasando, cualquier cosa… ¿Prometes decírmelo? –**

 **\- Depende de si es un buen momento o no, eso es lo que puedo… asegurarte. –** No era una promesa y Tony quiso dejarlo claro, mirándola con una expresión que pedía disculpas y ella, muy a su pesar, asintió ya que no podía obligarlo.

 **\- Muy bien… entonces esperaré, mientras tanto iré a ver cómo va la limpieza del laboratorio, no te muevas los vendajes que aún se están curando las heridas, regresaré más tarde a traerte los analgésicos y tal vez algo de comer. –** Pepper se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

 **\- Gracias… -** Dijo Tony en cuanto ella estaba a punto de salir, ese gracias no era tanto por todo lo que estaba haciendo, si no más que nada por no obligarlo a explicarle el asunto. Pepper sonrió cálidamente saliendo por fin de la habitación. Así Tony se quedó en silencio de nuevo, no hizo nada por unos segundos, sólo mirar hacia la pared, ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada, posiblemente le habían inyectado algún sedante que le nublaba las ideas. **– JARVIS prende el televisor. –**

 **\- Por supuesto, señor ¿Algún canal en específico? –** Tony negó con la cabeza. Ante la respuesta JARVIS simplemente decidió mostrar la lista de canales favoritos de Loki ya que Tony, al no ver mucha televisión, no tenía una. Gran parte de la pared opuesta se encendió, mostrando el History Channel con la serie de Vikings y a Tony le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo.

**\- ¿Es enserio, JARVIS? No quiero ver nada con Vikingos… -**

**\- Mis disculpas. –** Entonces la IA le cambio al canal, ahora en el Sony donde pasaban la repetición de la serie favorita de Loki, The Black List. _"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ni siquiera es miércoles!"_

 **\- ¡JARVIS…! –** Tony usó un tono amenazante e inmediatamente el canal cambio al Disney Channel donde pasaban la película de Wall-E. Eso estaba mucho mejor, Tony disfrutaba ver las diferentes clases de robots e Inteligencias Artificiales que se mostraban en esa película, y al mismo tiempo veía a Wall-E más como Steve que como Loki, lo que le ofrecía una pequeña distracción.

**\- ¿Señor? Sólo quería decir que es muy posible que Miss Potts esté sospechando de su misteriosa relación con el Sr. Odinson. –**

Tony Suspiró, **\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –** Pasando dos de sus dedos por sus parpados, como tratando de asimilar la información.

**\- Puede que, cuando no estuvo por completo consiente, accidentalmente la llamara Loki… dos veces. –**

" _Mierda…"_ Tony golpeó suavemente su cabeza con el respaldo de la cama. Ahora tenía mucho más sentido el por qué había preguntado específicamente por Loki. **– ¿Le has dicho algo? –**

 **\- Por supuesto que no, señor. –** JARVIS incluso sonaba ofendido por la pregunta. **– Ella es consciente de que si quiere saber algo privado es mejor que se lo pregunte a usted. -** Tony se quedó pensativo un momento, no sabía si sería buena idea o no contarle todo a Pepper.

**\- Aun no… no estoy listo para ello. –**

**\- No le pido que lo este, señor. Lo dejaré descansar, si sucede algo importante se lo haré saber. –** JARVIS se quedó en silencio, dejando que el único sonido en la habitación fuera el ruido de la televisión. Tony sabía que tenía que decirle, al menos a ella… Thor ya estaba al tanto y si Pepper se enteraba que no había sido la primera en saberlo posiblemente lo torturaría con trabajo extra, o renunciaría, cosa que sería aún peor.

" _¿Qué más da ya? Si de verdad está muerto… Ya no importa si se entera…"_ Tony sintió un vuelco en el corazón ante el pensamiento y sus ojos ardieron con lágrimas sin derramar, respiró profundamente para calmarse y se reacomodó en la cama. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer con todo eso que sentía? _"Como quisiera estar inconsciente de nuevo."_

Sin embargo, JARVIS no había informado un pequeño detalle. Escaleras abajo, la limpieza del laboratorio estaba siendo llevado por varios bots, la mayoría no le llegaban a uno ni a la pantorrilla y eran dirigidos todos por la IA de la casa. Ya no había sangre en el piso, ni tampoco cristales y aquellas herramientas que ya resultaban completamente inútiles estaban descartadas. Una vez que el paso estuvo libre, Pepper se animó de nuevo a entrar en el laboratorio, posándose frente a donde ella sabía que se encontraban las pantallas holográficas. **\- ¿JARVIS? –**

 **\- ¿Diga, Miss Potts? –** Respondió la IA, mientras vigilaba que DUM-E no rompiera nada más en el laboratorio.

 **\- Muéstrame de nuevo ese holograma. –** JARVIS titubeó, pero la pelirroja ya lo había visto, así que de nada servía seguir tratando de proteger el secreto de su creador cuando los sucesos de toda la tarde habían dejado todo en claro. Rápidamente una pantalla se encendió, rebelando el documento de SHIELD sobre Loki y tras revisarlo varios segundos, Pepper suspiró. **– ¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? JARVIS, muéstrame de nuevo la grabación de como Tony destrozó el laboratorio. –**

Otra pantalla se abrió, al principio todo era normal, Tony estaba trabajando con partes de la armadura en su brazo derecho, lo cual explicaba el por qué era el único brazo protegido. Cuando le llegó el aviso sobre Loki, Tony permaneció en una especie de shock antes de que comenzara su ataque de furia y se dedicara a tirar y romper cosas.

" _Loki… sólo es un rasguño, amor"_ Recordó la pelirroja las palabras de Tony tras ver aquel último grito desgarrador y quedar sentado en donde lo había encontrado. **– Ay Tony… ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora? -**

Pasó cerca de una hora, y lo único que evitaba que Tony se volviera completamente loco era un pequeño robot en un mundo post-apocalíptico, fue hasta que Wall-E estaba flotando en el espacio profundo, rodeado de nada pero oscuridad, que estuvo cerca de un segundo ataque de ansiedad. Pensándolo bien tampoco era una buena elección de película. Pepper regresó justó en el momento en que a Tony se le soltó el vaso al tratar de lanzarlo contra la pantalla, aunque dudosamente la rompería por falta de fuerza y un tremendo ataque de tos que acabó con lo que quedaba de ella.

Pepper rápidamente dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa de noche, sentándose en la cama y posando una mano entre los omóplatos de Tony. **– Respira… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué planeabas hacer con ese vaso? –** El inventor sintió su garganta destrozada hasta el pecho, como si llevara semanas enfermo, debido posiblemente a los gritos frustrados del anterior ataque de ansiedad y un cambio súbito en su respiración creó el ataque de tos.

Después de casi un minuto de continua tos, por fin se detuvo tras perder todo el aire de sus pulmones. **\- Ten, toma un poco de agua. –** Pepper le pasó un segundo vaso con agua, antes de levantarse a agarrar aquel en medio de la cama. Tony tomó con cuidado al principio, pero al ver que ya no tosería le dio un buen tragó, en realidad no aliviaba el dolor, pero tras prácticamente un minuto tosiendo tenía la garganta seca.

Una vez pasada la sensación, se recargó nuevamente en el respaldo de la cama y miró de reojo la bandeja que había traído Pepper. **\- ¿Es eso ensalada? –** Tony se quejó amargamente con la voz más ronca posible que ni parecía su propia voz.

 **\- Bueno, no tenía ganas de preparar nada y una ensalada de Subway fue la primera cosa saludable que se me ocurrió. –** Respondió Pepper con una ligera mueca en su rostro.

Tony liberó una risa ahogada, girando su vista de nuevo a la pantalla. **– Subway… -** _"El mundo está conspirando en mi contra…"_ Pensó mientras Pepper lo miraba confundida pero decidió que sería mejor no preguntar.

 **\- Aquí están los analgésicos, come un poco antes de tomártelos. –** Tony produjo un gruñido de aprobación, que posiblemente sonó peor de lo que él mismo esperaba. **– Seguiré revisando el proceso de limpieza allá abajo y me tomé la libertad de quedarme en el cuarto de huéspedes ante cualquier cosa, ¿Ok? –** Pepper se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente, acariciando al tiempo su mejilla. Ante la cercanía Tony reaccionó, pasando su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de la chica para mantener el contacto y Pepper sintió por un momento como el hombre temblaba, así que entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre la nuca del opuesto.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede, Tony? –** El inventor permaneció quieto por unos segundos, calmando su respiración, emitiendo un jadeo pesado y titubeante antes de negar con la cabeza. _"Nada, si claro…"_ Pepper suspiró, mientras acomodaba su rostro sobre la cabeza del inventor. **\- ¿Estás seguro? –** Tony tragó saliva forzosamente y está vez batalló para asentir con la cabeza. Pepper entonces decidió que no le quedaba de otra más que ser la primera en hablar. **– Es por él, ¿Cierto? Es por Loki. –** Tony incluso dejo de temblar, quedándose completamente rígido. **– Es porque dicen que… que falleció… -** A pesar de su titubeo, no había palabra fácil para decir algo así a alguien que parecía importarle demasiado.

Eso parecía haber marcado la diferencia, puesto que poco a poco los hombros de Tony comenzaron a temblar, presionando más la cintura de Pepper mientras ocultaba su rostro sobre su hombro. Los jadeos y sollozos ahogados comenzaron a ser más evidentes pero seguían siendo sutiles, ya que Tony no lloraba, se resistía a ello sin importar que el sentimiento lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

Ante el estado del inventor, Pepper simplemente se aguantó las ganas de decirle lo mucho que desaprobaba esa relación, dedicándose solamente a acariciar su cabello hasta que poco a poco fue calmándose, separándose un poco del abrazo donde Pepper pudo ver el rostro de Tony, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y rojos, se notaban húmedos mas no había derramado ni una lagrima. **– Lo siento… -** Dijo Tony en un intento por sonar compuesto, pero su voz seguía igual de ronca.

Pepper negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, pasando sus manos por las mejillas del opuesto. **– No tienes que disculparte… ¿Quieres que me quede? –**

Tony lo pensó por un rato antes de responder. **– No, está bien, ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, yo estaré bien… -**

 **\- ¿Seguro? –** La chica levantó una ceja en duda y Tony sólo asintió. **– Ok, sólo esperó que JARVIS me avisé ante cualquier cosa. –** Se escuchó la confirmación de la IA en el cuarto mientras Pepper se levantaba de la cama. Tony se quedó observando el suelo, se sentía completamente agotado, esperaba que los analgésicos lo ayudaran a dormir. **– ¿Tony…? –** Alzó la vista en dirección a Pepper quien se había detenido en la puerta. **– Después… hablaremos de esto, ¿Ok? –** Tony asintió, no esperaba menos, posiblemente la situación era lo único que evitaba que discutieran sobre ello.

Pepper se retiró de la habitación. Tony por su lado, se comió la ensalada sólo para pasar el rato, viéndola prácticamente como una especie de distracción y mantener su mente ocupada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se la había terminado. En la tele se mostraba otra película, y sin embargo no sé interesó siquiera en saber cuál era, ordenándole a JARVIS que apagara el monitor.

Se tomó las pastillas que le había dejado Pepper y se recostó, pasó un rato viendo el techo hasta que posó su antebrazo saludable sobre su rostro, por el cual resbalaron algunas lágrimas en silencio. _"Necesito un trago…"_ Pensó mientras lentamente volvía a caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la batalla contra Loki en Brooklyn. Clint y Bobbi habían logrado desaparecer del radar durante todo ese tiempo, ellos sabían que SHIELD conocía perfectamente su ubicación pero hasta ahora tenían la satisfacción de que nadie había tratado de comunicarse con ellos, incluso tomando en cuenta que se encontraban viajando en uno de los Quinjets.

Al principio su aventura en búsqueda de un motel a las afueras de New York había resultado en un encuentro intimo en Boston y al día siguiente siguieron viajando, al principio los dos revisaban constantemente los intercomunicadores y celulares, esperando el llamado de SHIELD para reportar el regreso de su vehículo, pero nunca llegó nada y tras el tercer día dejaron de preocuparse.

Después de visitar varios estados, de alguna manera, y gracias a la posición política de SHIELD, terminaron en Calgary, Canadá, sin tener problemas a la hora de cruzar la frontera y fue cuando Clint se preguntó el por qué nunca antes se había aprovechado de ello, aunque claro, con eso de que en todo momento alguien estaba atacando USA siempre había sido difícil encontrar el momento adecuado para salir de viaje sólo por placer.

Ahora se encontraban en otro hotel, disfrutando de la relajación post orgasmo después del sexo. Bobbi estaba recostada sobre Clint, con su rostro escondido al lado de su cuello, la sabana le cubría hasta por debajo de los omoplatos y por encima de las rodillas ya que se encontraba subiendo y bajando sus pies en un movimiento alegre y constante.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, comenzó a besarle el cuello hasta subir a su mejilla y dar un suave beso sobre sus labios, antes de fijarse bien en su expresión, Clint se veía pensativo, claro que devolvió el beso gustoso, pero no era difícil notar cuando el arquero parecía preocupado. **\- ¿Pasa algo? –**

El halcón miró al pájaro y sonrió, antes de volver a besarla. **– Nada serio, sólo creo que ya es tiempo de regresar… -** Ella hizo un suave sonido de aprobación, antes de comenzar a mover uno de sus dedos índices sobre el pecho descubierto de Clint.

 **\- Me preguntaba… si podríamos regresar ya a la torre… -** Clint dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y liberó un suspiró, sin embargo no respondió. **– Tony también estaba en la torre durante el ataque y viste el video, como fue que cayó de tal altura y sobrevivió, y a pesar de eso sigue ahí. –**

 **\- Eso es porque esa es su casa. –** Gruñó ligeramente Clint, pero a decir verdad ya le estaba dando vueltas a la idea de regresar, tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a tratar de pasar todo el día durmiendo y andar por la casa usando solamente pantalones deportivos, pero las cosas se hacían poco a poco.

 **\- Extraño pasar las mañanas con Tasha… -** Continuó Mockingbird, sin dejar de hacer circulitos con su dedo. **– Y aparte, como que quiero dejar todas las cosas que he comprado en tu habitación. –** Clint liberó una suave risa, mientras inconscientemente, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda baja de la chica. **\- ¿Eso te molesta…? –** A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Bobbi aún tenía sus dudas acerca de su relación, por lo que no sabía si Clint estaría de acuerdo con eso.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo al estar sobre de él y la abrazó por la cintura. La miraba directo a los ojos, sus labios a apenas un centímetro de distancia. **– Lo que es mío es tuyo, ¿No? Hasta que la muerte nos separe… -** Bobbi jadeo en sorpresa antes de sonreír junto con Clint y cerrar sus labios con un beso apasionado que rápidamente fue subiendo de tono, si New York había esperado toda una semana su regreso, bien podía esperar otra hora más.

Al paso de varias horas, ya se encontraban volando cerca de New York cuando se vieron dentro de un día de lluvia, por lo que tuvieron que volar más alto para evitar los relámpagos, aunque ni siquiera se veía ninguno entre las nubes pero era mejor asegurarse. **– Según los noticieros ha estado lloviendo sin parar desde hace dos días. –** Mencionó Bobbi como dato al azar mientras revisaba las noticias en búsqueda de algún ataque de villanos que se les hubiera pasado. **– A algunos empieza a preocuparles que se desborde algún río. –** Lo dijo sin mucho interés, ya que no había encontrado ninguna otra noticia que valiera la pena mencionar.

 **\- Esperemos que no, las labores de rescate no son mi fuerte. –** Respondió Clint mientras seguía conduciendo. **– Mis flechas no sirven de mucho contra el agua.**

**\- Podrías usar una flecha explosiva y crear un agujero en el suelo. –**

**\- Así como Hulk podría sólo hacer temblar la tierra sin gastar valiosas flechas. –** Bobbi emitió un bufido, obviamente no continuaría discutiendo acerca de ello y a Clint le resultó divertido molestar a la rubia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la torre de los Vengadores, posiblemente llegar primero a SHIELD y dejar el Quinjet hubiera sido la opción más sensata pero hacer eso significaba reportarse, hacer papeleo, tal vez recibir algunas llamadas de atención y lo peor de todo, es que se quedarían sin transporte aéreo a la torre, así que tal vez luego lo devolverían… si es que Natasha no se encargaba de eso primero.

 **\- Es un gusto verlos de regreso. –** Los saludó JARVIS en cuanto estuvieron dentro del edificio. **– El Sr. Rogers se había estado quejando de lo vacío que se encontraba el edificio. –**

**\- ¡Aw! Nosotros también los hemos extrañado, ¿Dónde están todos? –**

**\- Los únicos que se encuentran en la torre en este momento son el Sr. Rogers y el Sr. Odinson. –** Bobbi trato de no sentirse decepcionada al no encontrarse Natasha en el edificio.

 **\- Ahora entiendo por qué se queja Steve, ¿Te parece que vayamos primero a saludarlos? –** Dijo Clint dirigiéndose a la rubia, quien acomodaba las cosas que había comprado en el viaje dentro del elevador.

 **\- Claro, tenemos que reportarnos con el líder, ¿No? –** Al bajar por el elevador, ambas aves se sorprendieron cuando este se detuvo en el piso de Thor. **– Hee… Esta no es la sala común… ¿Tenemos que tocar? –** Justo tras formular la pregunta, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y frente a ellos se encontraba Steve, el cual les mostró una amplia sonrisa en cuanto los vio.

 **\- ¡Bobbi, Clint! ¡Hasta que se dignan a regresar! –** Steve pasó un brazo por el cuello de cada uno y los sacó del elevador, entrando en la sala del piso. **– Llegan justo a tiempo, la pizza acaba de llegar. –** Steve los agarró tan de sorpresa que Clint casi se tropieza con sus propias pisadas, por otro lado Bobbi ya le había hecho ojitos a la pizza.

 **\- Oye, oye, espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no están… no sé, en la sala común? –** Dijo Clint tras lograr mantener el equilibrio. Ya en medio de la sala, el arquero dio un vistazo rápido y notó una sábana doblada y puesta a los pies del sofá más grande, acompañada por una esponjosa almohada. _"¿Acaso Steve sentía la torre tan sola que decidió quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Thor?"_ Pensó Clint, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

 **\- Hago un esfuerzo por detener la temporada de lluvias sin comprometerme físicamente a ello. –** Fue la respuesta del soldado, mirando directamente a Clint pero sin dejar de mostrarle una sonrisa. Clint sólo se quedó boquiabierto, no podía pensar en ninguna respuesta para aquello ya que lo que decía el Capitán no tenía ningún sentido.

 **\- ¿Y eso como podrías lograrlo? –** Preguntó Bobbi, quien se había adelantado a ambos hombres y sin pedir permiso ni nada agarró la primera rebanada de pizza, dándole una mordida. _"Uff… champiñones, seguramente la pidió Steve…"_

 **\- Eso estoy tratando de averiguar. –** Clint y Bobbi se miraron ahora, alzando ambos una ceja ya que ninguno entendía a que se refería Steve, fue entonces que Thor atravesó la puerta de su habitación y observó a todos los presentes. **– ¡Mira Thor, quienes por fin regresaron! –** El dios se adelantó con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y una profunda risotada, aplastando a ambas aves entre sus brazos.

 **\- ¡Amigos! ¿Dónde han estado? –** Clint trataba de acomodar uno de sus brazos que quedó atrapado en una posición poco ortodoxa mientras Bobbi elevaba el pedazo de pizza en el aire, esperando que ésta no cayera en el suelo… o en Thor.

 **\- También es bueno verte Thor, pero preferiría conservar la posición de mi espalda intacta, por favor. –** Thor se disculpó y los dejó en el suelo de nuevo, o al menos a Clint, Bobbi parecía que había aprovechado para agarrarse del cuello de Thor y así permanecer sobre él, al dios no le molestaba, de hecho le resultó divertido y hasta pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica para mantenerla mejor equilibrada, después de unas risas por parte de ambos se soltaron cuando Clint empezaba a echarles una mala mirada en conjunto con Steve quien había apretado los labios.

 **\- Sólo nos tomamos un descanso fuera de New York. –** Respondió Bobbi a la pregunta de Thor, sentándose después en el sofá frente al televisor.

Thor posó una mano sobre el hombro de Clint como si estuviese orgulloso de él. **\- ¡Ja! Suena a que fue toda una aventura, de la cual no creo que quieran contarnos los detalles.** \- Clint mostró una sonrisa ladina, la expresion decía claramente que se estaba pensando en contarles los detalles o no, minimo para ver la reaccion de Steve. - **¿Se quedaran a ver películas con Steven y conmigo? –**

Bobbi respondió que sí, mientras Clint respondió que no y nuevamente se miraron, era como si se pudieran comunicar sólo con la mirada y como que Clint de verdad no estaba de acuerdo. **– Lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansado después del viaje y… -**

 **\- Hay cerveza en el refrigerador. –** Mencionó casualmente Steve, deteniendo al arquero a mitad de la frase.

 **\- ¡Voy por ella! –** Y de esa manera se le convenció rápidamente al halcón. La noche no tardó en caer mientras los cuatro Vengadores comían y bebían y de verdad que Steve sintió que ya les hacía falta algo más de compañía, Bruce se había ido a comparar notas con Richards y Natasha había sido llamada por SHIELD. Steve hacia su mayor esfuerzo pero a veces se volvía muy difícil elevar el nivel de ánimo del dios del trueno.

Llego un momento en la noche, donde Bobbi y Steve estaban concentrados en una película, la cual no era realmente de las favoritas de Clint así que él no ponía realmente atención hasta que su mirada se fijó en Thor, quien tampoco parecía interesado. El arquero notó como el rostro del vikingo mostraba una expresión completamente decaída y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la cara tan larga? Hasta parece que alguien se murió. –** Fue en ese instante, en que la respiración de Steve se detuvo y los ojos de Thor se abrieron en sorpresa, que un rayo cayó tan cerca que se iluminó toda la ventana por unos instantes. Clint se sobresaltó ante lo repentino de aquel rayo, cayendo al suelo desde el sofá individual junto con Bobbi ya que estaban sentados juntos. **\- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios fue…? –**

" _Temporada de lluvias…"_

¡Oh!

" _¡¿Alguien de verdad se murió?!"_ Bobbi incluso quedo algo aturdida por el estruendo, Steve tenía una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro y Clint lo primero que hizo fue quejarse del golpe que se dio al caer. **– Hey… oye lo siento, no era mi intención… -** Thor sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

 **\- Está bien, amigo Barton, no tienes que disculparte, sólo que he perdido el ánimo de ver películas. –** El vikingo se levantó y sin excusarse se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Steve se acercó a ellos y los ayudo a levantarse.

 **\- No te lo tomes personal, ha estado así desde hace días y ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde de todas formas. –** Quiso Steve tranquilizar al arquero, apenas había regresado por fin a la torre y no era justo para él ser afectado por el estado de animo de otro. **– Ahora tengo que limpiar este desastre antes de dormir. –** Ninguna de las aves se fue en ese momento ya que ayudaron a limpiar la sala, al menos Clint sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, antes de despedirse y volver al elevador, subieron en silencio y Bobbi tomó la mano de Clint.

 **\- Oye, no te culpes por ello, no había manera de que lo supieras, de hecho, aun no estamos seguros de nada. –** Clint suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica.

 **\- Si el Quinjet no necesitara combustible, nos iríamos por un año fuera del país. –** Bobbi rió ante la respuesta del arquero y las puertas del elevador se abrieron en su piso, entraron para dejar las cosas y echarse a descansar, mientras la lluvia seguía escuchándose fuera del edificio.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la batalla en Brooklyn y el laboratorio de Tony Stark estaba como nuevo, incluso sirvió para cambiar herramientas que ya estaban relativamente obsoletas y renovar áreas para darle un nuevo estilo al lugar aunque, hasta ahora, Tony ni siquiera se había molestado en pasar por ahí ya que estaba demasiado ocupado bebiéndose toda la reserva de alcohol en la mansión.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en un banquillo, con la cabeza tumbada sobre la mesa del bar, uno de sus brazos colgando mientras sostenía una botella de whisky vacía, no se movía ya que estaba profundamente dormido. Pepper acababa de llegar de una reunión y tristemente se encontró con esa imagen del inventor, lo observó por unos segundos, analizando sus opciones mientras el inventor babeaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo.

Se planteó seriamente pintarle un monóculo en el ojo y la palabra "Ass" en la frente mientras dormía, pero desgraciadamente había dejado el plumón en su oficina, chasqueó la lengua decepcionada y entonces siguió al paso 2, que fue activar la alarma de su celular a todo volumen sobre su oreja, la reacción fue inmediata, el hombre casi saltó del banquillo, dejando caer la botella al suelo mientras buscaba desesperadamente quien lo atacaba, al notar a Pepper sosteniendo su celular Tony gruñó amargamente, echándole una mala mirada. **\- ¿Pero qué chingados te pasa…? –**

Pepper miró como Tony posaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza como queriendo hacer que dejara de vibrar, obviamente el hombre estaba crudo. **– No puedes seguir así. –** Respondió ella con severidad y Tony sólo suspiró. Pepper se pasó del otro lado de la barra para buscar entre los cajones unas Aspirinas y sirvió agua en un vaso limpio. **– Para la próxima te llevaré conmigo a las reuniones, no importa que los demás empresarios piensen que eres un vagabundo, simplemente no puedes seguir así. –**

 **\- ¡Oh! Pero si en eso te equivocas, puedo perfectamente seguir así. –** Tony se tomó la aspirina, porque de no hacerlo, posiblemente Pepper volvería a poner algún sonido hiriente que hiciera que le retumbe la cabeza. La pelirroja lo observaba molesta y no pudo evitar golpear la mesa con la palma de su mano e incluso eso sobresalto al inventor.

 **\- ¡¿Y qué si no está muerto?! ¡¿Cuándo menos has considerado eso?! ¿O simplemente te has dejado llevar por esa oleada de pesimismo? –** Tony gruñó de nuevo, sí que lo había pensado y gracias a eso se sentía todavía más idiota ya que si estaba vivo posiblemente terminaría golpeándolo por hacerlo pasar por todo eso. **– ¡Es el maldito dios de las mentiras y el engaño, Tony!**

 **\- Detalles sin importancia… -** Respondió el inventor mientras masajeaba sus sienes y Pepper no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero sólo bufó molesta, dándose por vencida. **– Pásame otra botella… -**

 **\- Ya no hay… -** Dijo Pepper en un tono frío, cruzándose de brazos. Tony alzó la mirada incrédulo, para después observar bien las reservas y efectivamente, ya no había nada.

" _¿De verdad ya me lo termine todo?"_ Incluso él mismo se sentía algo sorprendido por ello, jamás se le había acabado el licor, incluso cuando hacia fiestas que duraban toda la noche. **\- ¿JARVIS? –**

 **\- Miss Pepper me prohibió reabastecer las reservas de alcohol, señor. No puedo decir que no estuve de acuerdo. –** Tony gruño de nuevo, todos estaban en su contra en esta casa. Se talló los ojos y se levantó del banquillo, seguramente tendría alguna botella escondida en alguna parte, así que comenzó a caminar en busca de alguna, aunque se detuvo rápidamente frente a la sala, mirando a través del gran ventanal que daba hacia el mar.

 **\- Si estás buscando tus escondites ni te molestes, que ya los saqueaste hace 3 días… -** Pepper pasaba sus manos por su rostro, no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba, todo eso rayaba en lo absurdo. No recibió respuesta del contrario y supuso que la había ignorado, pero lo vio ahí, en la sala, sin mover un musculo. **\- ¿Tony…? –** Pepper se acercó a la sala también y miró en la dirección que veía Tony, encontrándose con una enorme sombra en el cielo que tapaba parte del sol.

 **\- Les tomó tiempo suficiente… -** Dijo Tony, la pelirroja inspeccionó a mayor detalle la sombra hasta que se dio cuenta que era el Helitransporte de SHIELD pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó movimiento en el techo y de un momento a otro, Natasha Romanoff bajó de una de las rendijas del aire acondicionado y cayó sin problemas detrás de ellos, haciendo que Pepper se sobresaltara. Tony la miró no muy impresionado, pero alzó una ceja en desaprobación. **– Bien pudiste haber tocado. -** Dijo, dirigiendose a la espía. **\- JARVIS ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –**

**\- Es buena, señor. Apenas pude detectarla segundos antes de que bajara. –**

**\- Necesitamos hablar, Tony. –** Espetó Romanoff con un tono neutral.

 **\- Ya estamos hablando, ¿No? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy muy ocupado. –** Detrás de él, Pepper le hacía señas a la espía dándole a entender que no estaba ocupado y que sería bueno que se lo llevara de regreso a New York.

Natasha lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció ligeramente el ceño. **\- ¿Desde cuándo eres indigente? –** Tony bufó, vaya la agente Romanoff haciendo una broma, ahora su día estaba completo.

 **\- Si estás aquí para insultar mi pijama, bien, perfecto, ya lo hiciste, ahora ya te puedes retirar, y usa la maldita puerta está vez. –** Tony no estaba de humor y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que la cabeza estaba más cerca de estallarle.

 **\- Te necesitamos de regreso en el Helitransporte, Tony. Y de no haber interrumpido todas las líneas de SHIELD para mantenerte incomunicado hubiera sabido que no estabas en peligro. –** Tony giró los ojos, ni siquiera quería voltear a ver a Pepper porque estaba seguro de la clase de mirada que le estaba dirigiendo. **– No te preocupes, te daré tiempo suficiente para que te bañes y te arregles.**

 **\- Pft… Primero ¿Por qué habría de estar en peligro? Y Segundo ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré? Dame una buena razón para ello. –** Tony Stark no iría de regreso a SHIELD sólo porque una mujer, que podría matarlo usando sólo su meñique, le estaba tronando los dedos. Lo que tal vez sí haría sería bañarse, rayos tenía tiempo sin siquiera verse en el espejo, de seguro estaba hecho un asco.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos y mantenía el ceño fruncido, viendo por unos segundos en dirección de Pepper, antes de decidirse. **– El Director Fury y María han sido secuestrados, -** Eso agarró por sorpresa a Tony, quien se mostraba incrédulo. **– Los llamaron para un encuentro diplomático en la embajada de Latveria y no se supo más de ellos, creemos que la Maggia y Dr. Doom están detrás de esto, apesar de que Latveria niega cualquier asunto al respecto. -**

Tony tragó saliva, asimilando la información por unos segundos y soltó una suave risa. **\- ¿Quién querría a Fury en una fiesta llena de diplomáticos? –** Pepper cubrió su rostro con una mano y negó con la cabeza tras escuchar las palabras de Tony, en cambio Natasha sólo suspiró, aunque Stark notó una sutil sonrisa que se formó por milésimas de segundo en sus labios.

 **\- No lo sé, pero Fury dejó instrucciones expresas de otorgarte el mando de SHIELD en esta situación. –** Eso pareció despertar a Tony, quien se puso en alerta enseguida.

 **\- Woh… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si Fury me odia! –** Tony mostraba una sonrisa sarcastica, por que de verdad que llegó a pensar que todo esto era una broma.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, alzándolos un poco en aparente duda. **– Posiblemente sólo necesite una cara bonita que hable bien de él en su ausencia… porque todavía tienes una cara bonita, ¿Cierto? La verdad es difícil saberlo en este momento. –** Tony entrecerró los ojos con molestia, él siempre era guapo sin importar lo desarreglado que estuviera. **– SHIELD es un caos sin un director, Tony. De verdad te necesitamos ahí mientras logramos ubicarlos. –**

La expresión de Tony permaneció neutral, sin quitarle la mirada a la espía, hasta que se relajó, encogiéndose de hombros. Giró su vista de regreso a la ventana, donde se lograba ver el Helitransporte y suspiró. Posiblemente fue el alcohol el que lo hizo decidirse, aunque Tony aún dudaba que eso fuera real, tal vez incluso seguía soñando.

- **Será mejor que mi café esté listo para cuando salga. –** Fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación en la planta alta, pasándose por alto el suspiro aliviado de Pepper y la relajación en la expresión de Natasha.

La situación parecía lo suficientemente desesperada para sentir el deber de actuar, supuso también que ya estaba harto de sentir lastima por sí mismo y ya estando en SHIELD servía que revisaría todo lo que pudiera acerca de Loki mientras buscaba y salvaba a los directores. _"Más les vale a los tres seguir con vida…"_

* * *

Y a todo esto… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en Brooklyn?

¿Loki de verdad está muerto? Oh si no, entonces ¿Dónde está?

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que fue cosa de un parpadeo, el peto de la armadura de Iron Man explotando frente a sus ojos y como Tony fue simplemente expulsado de la zona por la energía de los relámpagos, antes de que él mismo fuera lanzado de la columna, no supo ni en qué momento sus pies dejaron de sentir la firmeza del suelo.

" _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esas cosas? ¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota?!"_ Loki observaba ahora como diversos rayos habían golpeado su cuerpo, su pecho, sus dedos, sus brazos, todo estaba siendo engullido por la energía y el dolor era tanto y tan fuerte que su cerebro no lo alcanzaba a registrar.

Algunas gotas de sangre también volaban frente a su vista en ese rápido parpadeo, y sentía como su corazón planeaba dejar de funcionar en cualquier instante. Al inicio de la batalla ya estaba débil de por si, a pesar de toda la fuerza que pudo acumular tras el tiempo que paso con Tony. Posiblemente sus órganos internos no tolerarían toda esa energía, posiblemente moriría allí mismo.

Más sangre salía de su boca al tiempo que su vista se posaba sobre el anillo dorado en su mano izquierda y en un instante todo se tiñó de rojo, de haber tenido tiempo de sentir miedo y pánico lo habría hecho. _"¿Es… es eso mi propia sangre…? Pero…"_ Esa explosión carmesí lo rodeo, pero había algo extraño, eso no era sangre… eso era… _"ISO-8…"_

Una fuerte mano se posó sobre su pecho y sintió como si lo jalaran, había alguien detrás pero era imposible saber quién. En un instante todo se volvió negro y así de rápido el color regresó, la mano siguió jalándolo hasta que por el movimiento simplemente lo dejo caer al suelo.

Loki yacía boca abajo en el frío asfalto, podía escuchar la lluvia pero no la sentía sobre si, su cuerpo se movía bruscamente de manera involuntaria por la electricidad que aun tenía dentro, y bajo su rostro, el suelo se teñía de rojo con la sangre que resbalaba de sus labios. Le quedaba cualquier chispa de vida, cualquier respiro, no era capaz de sentir su magia la cual estaba atada a su misma existencia.

Notó una capa, acompañaba por unos pasos pesados y una cruel y fría voz que le decía: **\- Oh no… no vas a morir, no cuando te he sacado de ahí, querido Loki. –** En esa ocasión sí tuvo tiempo para poder sentir pánico tras escuchar aquella conocida voz.

 **\- T-Tú… -** Fue su única respuesta antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, la pregunta ahora era si sería capaz de volver a despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hola a todos!!! (｀･ω･´)ゞ
> 
> Por fin la actualización del capítulo 7!!  
> No tienen idea de los muchos dolores de cabeza q me produjo este capítulo x'D y aun me esperan más dolores de cabeza con los que me faltan x'D
> 
> Este capítulo es más ThunderShield y Clint/Bobbi que FrostIron jajaja x'D es porque nuestra pareja principal está atravesando por momentos complicados de separación momentánea (?) xD y hablando de eso, ya sabemos qué paso con Loki!!... o bueno... más o menos xD pero ya se sabrá más en un futuro.
> 
> Y para aquellos que tengan dudas, sí, Loki disfruta comer en Subway, es su placer culposo ya que es algo tan simple y común que ni él mismo puede creer que lo haga xD a Tony no le gusta, dice que le falta sabor pero aun así disfruta llevando a Loki (＾▽＾)
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, me despido, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia :) Un enorme abrazo a mi beta Joely, que si no fuera por ella posiblemente aun no habría acabado este capítulo x'D y a K por traerme a latigazos xD
> 
> Chao, besos a todos (*ゝωδ)⌒☆


End file.
